


Blood Runs Deeper in the Dark

by Ninja_Princess48



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Princess48/pseuds/Ninja_Princess48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends Katerina and Cali, find themselves in the seedy underworld of vampirism and all the other things that go bump in the night. The two girls figure out who they are and what it means to be strong. *slight crossover, mostly only borrow characters. Read and review*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is a rambling delusional fic, but hey just go with it. Love it? Hate it? Tell me :)

“Kat where is your brother?” Cali Toreson asked her best friend Katerina Malfoy, as they sat waiting for Kat’s older brother to pick them up from their late night economics study session.

“I called him twenty minutes ago, he said he was on his way. Who knows with Theo, he is so spacey.” 

As the two girls sat and waited a classic car pulled up and parked. A young man got out and walked over to the two, “Do you two beautiful girls need a ride?” Drawled the man in a southern accent.

“No thank you,” the girls chimed in unison.

“You know two beautiful girls like yourself shouldn’t be sittin out here all alone. If you aren’t careful someone might just come snatch you up.” As the last word rolled off his tongue, two other men came out of the darkness blocking any way of escape these two had. “Please don’t make this difficult and just be good little girls and get in the car.”

“We are okay with staying here, thank you.” Kat said in her most intimidating voice possible, narrowing her eyes at the man. 

The three men laughed at the young girls and their feeble attempt to stand up for themselves. The man who the girls later learned is named Marcel rushed them before the girls could even let out a scream.

“ughh the hell?” Cali tried to move out of the cramp position she was in but she found restraints binding not only her wrists but also her ankles. “Theo what kinky shit are you doing to me!” 

“Cal, shut the hell up. My head is killing me and you yelling is not helping.” Kat said half awake pushing back against Cali.

“Well apparently your idiot of a brother is trying to get me to agree to some sick fetish game. Which is not okay right now, because my arms are fucking killing me.” Cali shouted the last part in hopes Theo would hear her and let her out.

“Aww how cute they don’t remember,” a familiar voice drawled outside the cargo container the two girls were being kept in. “Well boys lets open this up and see our two new toys.”

Kat let out the most girlish squeal, “Cali they said toys. Is this some sex trafficking thing?”

“Katerina you need to shut up and follow my lead. Do not do anything stupid like try to fight, they will kill you without blinking an eye. Stay calm and don’t do anything stupid. Do you understand me?” Cali hissed in a quiet whisper so the men outside would not hear the girls conversation.

As the top of the box swung open the same three faces that had trapped them at the school peered down at the girls. “See now girls had you just agreed to get in the car we wouldn’t have had to this whole messy business of bondage and what not. And now I believe it is time for some introductions I am Marcel and you two are now my property. You will do as I say and nothing more.” He stepped to the girls and stroked each of their faces, “You must be Katerina Elizabeth Malfoy, born November 8th, blood type B positive, and you’re a donor that’s very kind of you. Sometimes when I travel I prefer to transport my meals with me, you never know the what the local cuisine will be.”

“What? What are you saying? Cuisine what are you talking about?” Kat voice was shaking with obvious fear.

“Kat do you remember our little talk? Shut the hell up.” Cali snarled trying to keep her friend from screwing up any chance of their survival. 

“Oh, and if it isn’t the mighty protector Accalia Frejya Toreson. Born March 3rd, blood type O negative, and not a donor tsk tsk. That is not very polite, how on earth am I supposed have to go meals? You were right though I will kill you without blinking an eye. Now just be a good girl and do as I say. I’d rather not have to use mind control on you, it is too tedious.”

“Mind control is this some weird prank show? You just need to calm down. Theo it isn’t funny anymore. I know you can see us, you can come out now.” Kat spun around yelling in hopes this was all just a prank. 

“You my dear are not on a prank show you are here for my amusement. I just haven’t decided which of you I will have first.” Marcel walked around the girls eying them up in down surveying which would please him the most. “I think I will take you first,” Marcel grabbed Cali’s arm dragging her away. He turned back to his henchmen calling, “I will be the first to taste her I’ll kill either of you if she isn’t the way I left her.”

As Marcel pulled Cali out of the main room of the warehouse and up the stairs and into one of the offices. He roughly shoved Cali down on to one of the couches in the office.

“I know what you are. You can’t drink from me or compel me, I drink vervain. One sip of my blood and you will be lying on the floor writhing in pain.” Cali spat at Marcel as she turned to face her captor. 

“Oh honey you aren’t here for me to eat, well not right now.” Marcel was stepping forward towards Cali undoing his belt, “Now I know you have had some experience in this area, I can smell it on you. Just be a good girl and take it like you always do.”

“I will never willingly let you have me. I have more respect for myself than to sleep with a vampire, I’d rather die. So unless you plan on killing me I suggest you put your pants back on.” Snarled Cali behind veiled lids of anger. 

“Well you are in for a rough time because I’m going to have you. Do you understand me?” Marcel grabbed Cali’s jaw tilting it up so her eyes locked with his.

In a blur Cali had her clothing ripped from her body. Her face was pressed into the wall, and Marcel standing behind her. Cali tried to push off the wall. After her third attempt she finally succeeded, Cali turned and raised her hand to slap Marcel. Never making contact with the man, instead found herself shoved to the floor with Marcel looming over her.

Finally her walls were down. Cali curled into a ball on the floor and began to sob.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone please, please just let me and Kat go.” Cali shook with each word.

“Kat and I.” Marcel said stepping back into his pants.

“What?”

“You will use proper grammar. You are educated, are you not? Now please rephrase your statement.” Marcel said in a condescending tone while looking down at her.

“Stop ordering me around! I am not your property! Now let me leave! I know how to kill vampires. Alaric trained me.” Cali bellowed hoping that someone outside would hear and rescue the girls.

"Well now isn't that interesting, but I wonder my dear, is your friend Miss Katerina as skilled as you are?" Marcel chuckled as he turned ever so slightly towards Kat. 

“Leave her alone. She doesn’t deserve this. If you want some blood take mine. She doesn’t know what you are, let her be.” Cali rushed towards Kat standing between her and Marcel.

"I can talk for myself Cali, I'm not letting this monster touch you again. . . I, I .Whatever you want Marcel I will do it just don’t hurt us please.” Katerina sidestepped around Cali and went face to face with the captor. 

"Brave words from such a little girl, but I wonder can you live up to them, darling?" Marcel snickered as Kat lunged for him, raking her crimson nails down his face as she kicked out, pushing him into the wall.

"Kat!" Cali screamed as Marcel retaliated slamming Kat into the wall, her head slumping forward as a marionette cut from her strings.

"You fucking dick! She's young and naive, don't you dare touch her again!" Cali snapped whirling on Marcel.

“She may be young that doesn’t mean she can’t learn. After all she is friends with you, you really think she is as innocent as you imagine her to be?” Marcel’s voice was joyful, like he got more joy from the pain he inflicted on these girls than all the blood in the world.

“I promise, I won’t fight just let Kat go.” Cali begged for some form relief for her friend.

“How about I keep you both and you both don’t fight? Does that sound like something you could agree to? I mean if not I could always go back to that darling little town and pay a visit to your families.” As the words were said the girls knew they had no choice not if they wanted their loved ones to be okay.

Kat had only heard the end of Marcel’s plan, she spoke first quietly then with more power, “fine, we will stay. Though we need more than the clothes on my back since you shredded Cali’s.”

“That will be attended to, now time for you two to go back in the box. Next stop New  
Orleans.” Marcel sing songed walking out of the building.

“What he doesn’t mean like Louisiana. Like New Orleans, Bourbon Street, French Quarter, all that good stuff?” Asked Cali as she tried to salvage what was left of her clothes off of the floor.

“Yes like that.” One of Marcel’s underlings chuckled, grabbing Cali by the arm and pushing her towards Kat.

"Well we always did plan on traveling Cali, I guess this is our chance, even if it means that we're sex slaves..." Kat muttered.

“Hell hun, they should be paying us for our services,” said Cali hiding her fear behind her wit.

"Yeah, maybe you. I think they may find me a bit lacking in that department." Kat replied.

“It doesn’t take much just tell him he’s the biggest you’ve ever seen and he’ll be in heaven.”

"Wouldn't it be Hell? Since you know, vampires?" Kat said as she followed Cali out the door. Cali laughed when Kat played along with her.

“It’ll hurt nothing our good friend Jim Beam can’t fix, speaking of which. Vampire who is incharge of my happiness if I am going to be traveling I will require a stiff drink. I do not do well with travel.” Kat for the first time let out a real laugh at the audacity of her friend to ask for alcohol when they were being held captive. 

"Why don't you both shut up, you're a bit too annoying for my tastes right now, but don't worry, you'll learn soon enough, how to please me." Marcel laughed as he shoved the two back into the blacked out van. 

Kat leaned over to Cali and whispered, “Well its better than that box.”

“I can still hear you and like I suggested previously, shut up.” Marcel suggested as he climbed into the drivers seat of the van. 

"Oh right sorry master." Cali giggled, earning a slap across the face, sending her careening into Kat.

"Try not to piss him off too much Cali, I think he means business.... Wait a second, where's Theo? He was supposed to pick us up, he's never late." Kat whimpered.

"Oh, your brother, yes what a charming young man, he died quickly after giving you two to me." Marcel drawled sending Kat into a dead faint.

“He had a future, you ass. Why couldn’t you just take someone else, why us?” Cali snapped back at Marcel, ignoring Kat’s earlier warning.

“You two looked just so yummy, I couldn’t resist.” Marcel said as he turned over the engine and began the long drive to the bayou.

"And when did you see us before now?" Cali snapped her eyes widening at his hinted truths.

"Oh I've had my eye on you two for a while now, ever since that charming video you posted on Facebook, open for all the world to see." Marcel replied, revving the engine as the van lurched into a turn. "Such a video, the dancing, the drinking, well you two were just perfect for my new enterprise." 

“The fuck are you talking about we never posted a video.” Cali spat out.

"Well I am never mistaken my dear, you must have." Marcel said.

"Fucking Theo... He uploaded it, he said he wouldn't." Cali growled under her breath as Kat slowly opened her eyes.

"What video Cali?"

"The one from Senior Skip Day, when we were at the bonfire by the woods, and you got into the tequila. Theo taped that."

"Oh, fuck... Theo would."

"Yeah, you kinda slutted it up like I never thought you could. Poor Charley will never be the same after that lap dance you gave him."

"Wait I remember that night, you were the one who went streaking after the last round of shots when the marshmallows ran out. They were smeared across your chest."

"Right, that was a fun night."

"I had the worst hangover ever the next morning so it wasn't exactly worth it." Kat grumbled wincing slightly as the memory returned.

“Wait that was the night, oh shit. I know why he wanted us,” Cali said finally coming to the realization of how they got to be here, “I was talking to Theo after you got me to put pants on and I said I liked biting and that vampires were sexy. I was on an ‘Interview with a Vampire’ kick.” 

"Really Cali? Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt aren't very hot." Kat giggled.

“I was weak, it was after the whole drama with Ryan. You know I wasn’t stable.” Cali admitted shamefully.

"I know, Ryan was a douche, and I'm still pissed at him for you."

“We are all still pissed at him. Even people who didn’t know were pissed at him”

"Well yeah, he cheated on you with Sara O, and left Skype on so you saw it."

“Had I not been getting cheated on it would have been good porn too.”

"Oh Cali, you would think that. Personally I was surprised at how small he was."

"Shut up, you vapid sluts." Marcel hissed, his henchmen pulling duck tape out of a duffle bag.

“Haha you’re cute, that is not going on my face. I don’t take care of my skin to have you idiots destroy it.” Cali said as she held out her hand to block the tape.

"Well then shut the fuck up." a henchman mumbled.

“You know you guys are violating at least three Geneva codes by treating us like this.” Kat chimed in. 

"Those don't apply to you two darlings." Marcel replied.

"Why not?" 

"You're mine now, no human law applies to you anymore. Enough talking, compel them to be silent, we still have a ways to go until we get home." 

The henchmen leaned in, compelling Kat to silence, shaking the tape in Cali's as a warning. The night flew by them, the stars and moon dimming to the suns peaking glory when the car finally lurched to a halt. The doors slammed open as the henchmen pulled Cali and Kat out, whipping them through the air into a room.


	2. Pretty Princesses

Crystal chandeliers dangled from cavernous ceilings as Cali and Kat gasped in utter shock. Marble converted the banisters of a sweeping staircase, mahogany floors glimmering beneath them.

"You will stay here for now until you have finished your training." Marcel said. "Now go clean up, you're both filthy." Shoving Kat and Cali into the arms of housekeepers, Marcel turned on his heel and vanished. 

“Who the hell are you calling filthy? If we are filthy its because of the conditions you kept us in!” Cali screamed in hopes that her protest was heard.

Pulled along through a mirror lined corridor, Cali and Kat were thrust into a blindingly white room and promptly stripped of clothing. Tripping from the sudden shock of cold, they were ushered into the tubs set side by side on the other side of the room.

For the next hour, the two girls were poked, prodded, washed up, brushed, and primed. Hair trimmed, and make up applied with deft hands. Thrown from the bathroom back into the white room, clothes were tossed to and from Cali and Kat as they were paraded about like models, until the perfect outfit was found for each.

"What do you think Kat? Do I look like a pretty whore or what?" Cali said, twirling about in her black miniskirt and shimmering royal blue corset.

"Why you make a lovely whore Cali, what about me?" Kat asked, fluffing her blonde curls as she curtseyed, the silver dress sliding up her thighs, tripping slightly as her ankle bent backwards from the six inch strappy stilettos. 

“You are such a pretty whore, a little uncoordinated, but pretty.” Cali giggled as she walked over to Kat to adjust her curls. 

“I don’t like these things.How do you even walk in these things?”

“Slowly, and carefully. Whatever you do, do not under any circumstance do the dinosaur arms while you are walking.”

"Why would I ever do that?" Kat snickered.

“Yes, because its you, the last time you walked in heels was a year ago when I forced you to go to prom.”

The girls collapsed on to the couch in the massive expanse which they assumed was a closet. Their laughter wouldn’t last very long as the door opened. In walked whom they could only assume was the main housekeeper. “You girls are wanted in the main dining room immediately. Please use haste.”

“I guess we’ve been beckoned,” Kat said extending her hand to Cali. “Together?”

“Like always. Ever since the day you said you hated that bitch too.” Cali half heartedly laughed as she took her friends hand as they walked into their own hell.

"If only we were going to face Mrs. O'Cleary in fifth grade. Not an evil sadistic vampire mad man." Kat muttered squeezing tight to Cali's hand. 

"Yeah I almost miss that sadistic bitch right about now. Though I guess she was right, we are going to hell." Cali said.

Double doors loomed in front of them for a second, until they swung open, revealing menagerie of people, blood flowing loosely down their lips, vampires.

Marcel walked to the girls and took them both by the hand. He stopped in the middle of the room and told the girls to spin, not wanting to get eaten they did as they were told. Finally Marcel spoke, “Understand that these are not for you to taste, feel free to look or touch, but no tasting.” 

If the girls weren’t already frightened, the look on the vampires face would have been enough to make them quake with fear.

“You two better behave now, otherwise I may have to become violent, and we don’t want that now do we? Just act pretty and follow everything I tell you to do. If you do anything out of line, I will kill you in an instant. Are we clear?” Marcel hissed, forcing the girls heads to bob up and down as shudders slithered down their spines.

The girls were forced to turn for multiple vampires, all of whom had no issue touching the girls as they walked past. Eventually they found the way to the bar which to Cali’s relief was serving alcohol. “I’ll have two shots of tequila, and a midori sour.” 

Quickly downing their shots the girls began to circle the room trying to keep the furthest distance from Marcel as they possibly could without being obvious. Until one man dressed in a finely tailored suit approached Katerina, once he was close enough he lowered his head so his nose was at the base of her neck. As the man took in a deep breath Kat squeezed Cali’s hand, as a silent plea of help.

“Ahh, B, my favorite if only I was allowed to taste.” The man said in a thick southern drawl.

Cali held out her wrist whispering, “I may not have a B blood type, but I won’t mind if you take a nibble of me. I could never turn down a southern gentlemen like yourself.”

As the last word left her lips her head was wrenched backwards as Marcel pulled her hair. “Well now, that sounds like you disobeying orders Miss Accalia. Do you not remember our conversation from just a few moments ago?” 

“Yes, sir I do remember. Its just that this man is very attractive and he wants to taste. Doesn’t southern hospitality rules say you must accommodate your guests?” These words earned a slap that sent Cali to the ground. She could taste the blood from split lip. “Kat, I’m so sorry.” Cali said standing up. Once she was at her full height plus the extra six inches of high heels, she spat the blood that had been pooling in her mouth directly on Marcel’s face.

“LEAVE! EVERYONE NOW!” Marcel roared as he wiped the blood and spit off of his face. His fellow vamps fled the premise. “How dare you disrespect me? Do you know what happens to those who disrespect me?”

“If I’m lucky, you’ll snap my neck and let Kat free but I don’t think that’s where you goin with that.” Cali had lost all regard for her safety. Most likely do to the fact that he had made her bleed and possibly the tequila. 

“Oh no, honey you will be begging for death after what you have in store.” Marcel grabbed Cali by the arm with such force that there was an audible snap.

Cali bit her lip trying to keep the tears from leaking out of her eyes. “It will take more than that to break me, Marcel.”

“Ann!” A young woman no older than 30 came scurrying into the room. “I want you to take this disobedient whore down to the room where we take those who don’t know how to act. Also please make sure they set her arm.”

“Sir, should they give her any medication for her arm?” Ann responded in a soft demure voice.

“None, she can receive medication when she is on her best behavior.”

Ann lead Cali down the corridor and to the cellar stairs. “If you just do what you’re told he won’t be so cruel to you.”

“Yeah, I don’t submit to anyone. I refuse to be his little pet. I won’t, I can’t.” Cali’s voice trembled as she finally started to cry. “If no one stands up to him, then there is no hope for any of us. Its my fault Kat is in here and I won’t let her get the brunt of any of Marcel’s twisted misogynistic world.”

Ann stopped short of a door and directed Cali to open the door and enter. The bright light and sterile hospital smell assaulted her nostrils.

The doctor was blatantly compelled to be there. The setting of the arm took all of 5 minutes, Cali felt excruciating pain as the doctor just wrapped her arm in an ace bandage and gave her a sling, with the instructions don’t move your arm.

Ann was waiting for Cali outside the door. “Your room is right here, there will be one meal at noon, I believe there will be water whenever you ask. Marcel will have access to you at anytime he wants. Be very careful, nothing is worth what you will endure here.” The door closed as she left Cali alone with her thoughts.

“Please, someone hear me. Any cosmic power that wants to help me, please help. Tell someone where we are, we need someone to save us. Katerina has a family to get back to and I’m sure Rick is losing his shit worrying please please tell someone where we are. I don’t know how to as-” Cali’s prayer to whatever deity was listening was interrupted as the door swung open and in walked Kat. 

Cali rushed Kat and gave her the tightest one arm hug that she could. “I’m so sorry Kat, I just lost it. I’ve been making my own decision for so long I couldn’t take being ordered around.” The tears that had stopped after her arm being set begun to flow again and more freely.

“Cali, its okay. Don’t cry, we’ll get out of this together. I have a plan.” Kat smiled at her friend as she sat crumpled in her arms.

“Wait Kat what are you talking about? Why are you down here? I mouthed off so I’m here, why are you?”

“You know you aren’t the only with a mouth on them.” Kat smirked.

“So what is this genius plan of yours?”

“Its simple we are going to take this cellphone,” Kat pulled the phone out of the cleavage of her dress, “call Rick and tell him where we are and he will get us out of here. Easy as that.”

“Where in the hell did you get that?” 

“Well while you were being a well needed but unasked for distraction I pick pocketed the guy who you wanted to eat you. Speaking of which, the hell were you thinking?” 

“I should still have some vervain in me and I was just hoping to freak them out so they would leave us alone.”

“Cali, you are so freakin stupid. But I’m glad you are okay.”

"Well you always said that I was a survivor, I was just you know, putting it to the test. Give me the phone, we should send a text first, it's,less noise and is less conspicuous." Cali said as Kat handed the Iphone over. Speed typing Rick's number into the phone Cali shot off the message: 

SOS. Kat and I have been kidnapped by some vampire named Marcel and are being held prisoner in some fancy house in New Orleans. You better fucking help us, you owe me that much. Sooner the better Rick. 

Tossing the phone off to the side, beneath some pillows on the couch Cali and Kat situated themselves in normal positions as the double doors to their prison swung open and Marcel entered.

“Ahh well it appears you two are more trouble than I expected, time to condition you two to behave.” With his pointer finger Marcel beckoned Kat towards him. “I was expecting you to be the one to be easy and not the one who would think to try to plan an escape. Now go fetch me that cell phone in between the couch cushions.”

“Wha-what are you talking about? I’d never try to escape, I know better. I just said that I hope you burn because you hurt Cali and the bartender gave us tequila. I can’t hold my liquor and it makes me braver than I actually am. I’m sorry, Sir.” Finally the forced year of taking drama had worked in Katerina’s favor.

“If I find out you are lying to me little girl I will kill your little friend over there, then all of your family as you watch. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“You are to stay here for three days maybe longer depending on your behavior. As for you, my spicy little bitch, you are to come with me. Then we will discuss how long you will be down here.” Marcel led Cali out of the room and down the hall, as Kat sat not knowing if her friend would return. Her best bet was to try to rest so she could fight back when the opportunity presented itself.


	3. The Lovely Art of Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye be warned this chapter is not for those who have weak stomachs. Oh and I own nothing. Tell me what you think

“FUCK!!” A scream awoke Katerina, it was Cali’s. 

Marcel had taken Cali to room that was cement walls with scalpels and wickedly curved daggers lining the massive shelving unit on the far side. Marcel bit into his wrist and forced her to drink. “Do you know why I’m doing this?”

“No not exactly,” Cali sputtered trying to keep as much of the vampire blood out of her system. “I do know you won’t kill me at least for another day because if I were a newborn vampire your life would be a living hell. I see to eating every single one of your human staff and releasing those who are here against their will.”

“No, no little girl. I’m healing you, so I can start on fresh, unblemished skin. So you can feel the pain wholly as this, with no lingering pain from other wounds. And I will continue to do this, until you learn to obey.” And with those words, Marcel got to work.

For hours, he played with Cali’s flesh, dragging the scalpels across in intricate swirls, peeling small bits of flesh off at a time, until finally time itself stopped. All there was in the world, was bloody, ripping pain,consuming all else in Cali’s hazy mind. Until finally, it was over. 

Cali had passed out from the pain only to awake to find all of her wounds healed as if nothing had happened. This time instead of going to the scalpels Marcel went to the fireplace that had a roaring flame. Slowly selecting the longest dagger he held just the tip of the blade in the dancing flames. Once the blade glowed from the heat he walked across the room slowly. The blade not only sliced through her flesh but the heat also cauterized her skin. Marcel cut over ninety-five percent of Cali’s body, whenever the blade would cool too much he would heat it again. If Cali would fade out of consciousness Marcel would either wait for her to awake or smack her until she woke up. Cali finally let tears that she had been holding in stream down her face. 

Laughing Marcel said, “The strong girl finally broken. Are you going to submit to me, now?”

“No! I will never given into you. Do whatever you want to me, I refuse to let you be in control!” Cali screamed back.

All the while, Kat sat in the room across the hall, curled up in fetal position, tears streaming down her cheeks. Days passed, actual 24 hour periods of nonstop torture and bloodshed, hollowing out both Kat and Cali’s figures, as Kat refused to eat until her friend was freed.

That day came all too quickly for Kat though, for when Cali was finally released, her place was switched with Kat. 

Torture of the flesh was not the only tool Marcel used to break the girls however, through manipulative mind games he broke their thoughts of free will and independence down to rubble.

“Why do you resist my pet?” he purred, as he ran a hand through Kat’s golden blonde curls, now plastered with sweat and blood to her naked flesh, reveling in the shudder that racked her body.

“Because, you’re a monster.” she whispered, her eyes clenched tight, as she tried and failed to turn her head away from him.

“Oh my dear, its been weeks and you still haven’t learned your lesson. Let’s start again shall we?” Marcel replied, as he picked up a scalpel and walked across the room to Cali and set to wrecking her flesh once more. 

“Kat, I’m fine it doesn’t hurt. We’re gonna be okay. Its just a flesh wound, he can’t break us. Like when we survived english. They tried but we got through it. Just listen to me I don’t feel any pain.” Cali said over and over to Kat trying to keep her strong.

“Now I’ll ask you again, why do you resist me pet?” he called, watching Kat squirm against the restraints as she tried to reach for Cali.

“Because I must.”

“Why?”

“Because if I don’t resist, I am nothing.”

“Aren’t you nothing right now my pet?”

“... yes.” 

What finally broke Cali, was those words leaving her friends mouth. “Kat, no. You aren’t nothing. We are fighters. We’ve made it this long we can keep going. Katerina Malfoy, you are my best friend and I love you. There is nothing this monster can do that will hurt us. We are going to be okay!” 

“Cali I can’t. He will never let us go. He has us here. I don’t want to fight but I have to fight. Because its together or nothing, we promised. Why, did this happen to us Cali?”

“It happen because your little whore of a friend opened her big whore mouth. So how many relationships do you think this whore ruined? Do you think she’s ruined a marriage? You know she’s had sex with almost half your school.”

“NO! She isn’t like that. Cali would never! Yeah she has sex but she would never ruin a relationship. You don’t know us!” Kat was trying to defend her friend.

“Kat, stop talking. He’s trying to get a response out of you. Let him run his mouth. He can think he knows all he wants. Don’t respond.” Cali said through tears.

Marcel finally stopped the torture. Sending the girls back to their holding cell, to sit and wait to be tortured again.

“He wasn’t lying…” Cali said, “I’m the reason Theo and Kaylee broke up. I didn’t know it at the time but I am. I had sex with Theo and Kaylee found out. I knew he was in a relationship but he was the only guy who treated me right. I’m sorry it took a psychopath torturing us to get me to admit this to you.”

“You slept with my brother? I know that you two always flirted but I didn’t think you two would ever well you know. I should have seen it, but I was so wrapped up in school that I couldn’t see it.” Kat whispered back. “Is anything else he said true?”

“Yeah I broke up Mr Lander and his wife. I couldn't help it, he was so nice to me after O'Cleary and English. He even gave me a ride home after she called me a nymphomaniac whore who would never live past twenty. Things just happened, and he decided that he wanted to leave his wife for me. I told him not to, that it was never that serious between us, and he hit me. Theo stopped it from going any further than that, and for the next three months, I couldn't help but fall for him. I'm so sorry Kat, I should have told you this sooner, I should have come clean. And now, Theo is dead. And anything positive besides you is gone. My mom's a drunk who can't see past her next bottle and my dad, he was the greatest thing in my life, and I don't even know where he is. He left because he couldn’t handle what a disappointment I am." 

"I don't blame you Cali, you're like my sister, no you are my sister. Marcel may have done this to break us, but we will outlast him, we just have to convince him that we are broken. And I know we can do it. We're the greatest actresses this side of the Mississippi, you'll see."

"Thank you Kat, I don't understand how you can believe in me like you do, but I'm so grateful for it."

"Of course I believe in you, besides, I'm supposed to be the moral one in this relationship." 

"Well then Mistress of Morality, what's our play?"

"We give Marcel what he wants, obedient whores. Ready to serve his beck and call. And when the moment presents itself and he gives us our freedom, or at least a limited amount, we strike with precision and with a plan."

"The plan being?"

"I don't know I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Smooth Kat, real smooth."

“We need to sleep if we stand a chance against this crazy man. Come here, I don’t want to be alone.” The two girls laid on one the full beds that was in their room. Sleep didn’t come easy but both were comforted by the others close proximity. 

The sun had just begun to rise in the sky as Marcel entered to wake the girls for their next day of torture. Only to find them both sitting on the couch awaiting their masters arrival.

“What are you two doing?”

“Waiting for you sir,” the girls said in unison. 

“Really? Do you see me as a fool, do you truly think I will accept this blind obedience switch overnight ladies? Do you?" Marcel growled, as he lunged forward, gripping Kat's chin within his hand. "Tell me the truth girl, have you given up, are you mine?" He hissed, his pupils dilating as the compulsion washed over Kat.

"Yes." She whispered back, meeting his gaze with a blank stare.

"And you, my little troublemaker. Are you completely and wholly obedient to me, your master?" He said turning to Cali, who in equal turn replied:

"Yes. I am completely and wholly obedient to you master." 

"Well then ladies, I believe the party can begin, oh do I have much in store for the two of you, you will be my stars in this city, just you wait and see." He laughed, pulling them to their feet and leading them away from the torture room, forever.


	4. Le’ Baiser Immortel and the Taming of Whores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing. Tell me what you think! like it ? hate it ?

Two years passed into the fading mist of compulsion as Cali and Kat were freed from bondage by Alaric. After two, agonizing years of servitude, their slates were wiped clean. Cali went off to intern at Google, shadowing the companies top advertising and marketing executives. While Kat went back to school and earned a Bachelor’s Degree in business at Stanford University, thanks to some strings pulled by an invisible friend of Alaric’s. For a year and a half, the girls lived in peace. Until, the deal shattered.

After a long and strenuous battle with forces in Mystic Falls, the supernatural hell hole where he lived, Alaric was killed. Picking up on his death, Marcel sent out his men and dragged Kat and Cali straight back to New Orleans, this time as the managers of his vampiric brothel on the south side of the city called: Le Baiser Immortel, The Immortal Kiss. 

Dark maroon walls framed the lounge area of the Immortel, the lascivious aura sinking into every crevice of the premises. Not only was it a brothel, but it was the place to go in New Orleans, offering any type of pleasure imaginable, for humans and vampires. Within the first few days, that year and change of freedom evaporated as Cali and Kat slid straight back into their roles as obedient slaves to Marcel’s will.

“What do you think of this dress? Too slutty? Not slutty enough? I mean I may be the co-owner and manager of a brothel but I’m also a professional.” Cali asked, twirling on a pedestal in her room in front of Kat. The tight black corset clung to her chest, as the flowing sheer skirt hit her midthigh, strappy blood red stilettos and a matching choker finished the outfit off with flare.

“You look, like the perfect fit for the owner of a vampire brothel. But I’d ditch the choker if I was you Cal, it implies well nothing business.” Kat replied, smirking slightly as she finished running a straightener through her long golden locks, her own outfit slightly more demure.

“Not even the business we are in?” Cali laughed walking over to assess her friends outfit. Katerina had decided upon a sweetheart styled bodiced dress, that was a deep burgundy with a translucent shimmer. The hem of the dress barely covering the black lace garter on half way up her left thigh, that matched her strappy satin heels.

The girls had gone from regular functioning adults living in a loft apartment above a brothel that was way too small for their needs. They had grown so much in the last two years, Kat had gotten the degree she always dreamed of and Cali had gotten the real world experience that she wanted.

“I can never figure out how this man knew that we were the right people to run his business. He made the right choice though. Me the brains and you the boobs.” Kat laughed putting the final touches on her lipstick.

“Ha, me the boobs hun that would be true had I bought the ones I wanted. But Rick said that it would be a waste of the money that was in the trust fund my grandparents left me. When they thought I was actually going to college to you know educate myself."

"Well, you kind of did get an education, you now know how to present yourself as a professional, just like I now know how to turn this place into a money generating freedom plan. You will market our skills in the only way you can, and I'll make sure that the money is used to the fullest, while we enchant Marcel into thinking that we're still with him."

"You're going to skim money off the top aren't you?"

"Of course, and now I know how to do it in the most efficient way possible. I don't know why Marcel picked us, but I'm taking advantage of his desires for power."

“As we should because not only did he demand we leave our house but also because he’s a dick.”

The girls walked into the the front of their fine establishment, only to be met with the sight of lonely men and hungry vamps waiting for their evening services. 

Though they were the managers the girls never actually took a client unless they were willing to pay the much higher price. The large schedule that laid across the main desk showed that tonight would be a full night. None of the girls had more than a ten minute break between clients. 

“Gentlemen, you company will out in just a moment let me go fetch them.” Cali turned on her heels and went to the back room where Kat was talking to the girls.

“Katie remember you need to bandage wounds between clients. The human ones get freaked out about the blood. Jenna please for the love of god don’t punch anyone tonight, I don’t care what they said don’t. Okay I think that is everything, remember be good whores and do what they want. The reason you make the money that you do is because of these men. Now go out and have fun.”

The girls strolled out into the main waiting room taking each of their clients back to their individual rooms, set to however the girls wanted them. Once all of the men had left there was one person left in the room. A young girl that could be no more than at least 20, who was obviously shaken by something. 

“Sweetheart we aren’t hiring right now but we do take applications if you want to fill one out.” Cali said walking towards the girl.

“Oh, no I’m not here for a job I’m here to look at the monsters who are helping him.” The girl said walking out.

“Well that was weird. You know we really should get someone to watch the door.” Kat said to Cali as the phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID, Cali groaned seeing it was Marcel. “Le Baiser Immortel, this is The Mistress, what can I do to you tonight?”

“I know you saw it was my name on the caller ID, don’t give me the greeting. We need to discuss how you conduct yourself when you’re not at my establishments.” 

Cali rolled her eyes, “What are you talking about Marcel? We are never anywhere but here and at our house. I barely have time eat.”

“Stop rolling your eyes. I can very easily have you replaced. You were seen talking to a witch. You not doing that is one of the conditions of your survival.”

“Marcel we are in New Orleans, everyone is a witch. I’m sorry that I don’t ask people if they are a witch before I talk to them. I promise I will ask from now on, okay?” Cali said exasperated at Marcel’s ridiculous rules the girls had to follow.

“Fine, yes. Let me talk to Katerina.” 

Walking over Cali handed the phone to Kat, “The devil wants to talk to you.”

“You know he can hear you.”

“I know and I don’t care. I can hate the bastard all I want but that doesn’t mean I’m going to defy him. I enjoy living.”

“Hi Marcel,” Kat faked her sweet tone as she walked into the back office so Cali couldn’t add her usual sass to the conversation.

“She does know I can kill her before she can scream correct?”

“She knows, but she knows for the amount of money we are making you that you wouldn’t even dare. Why did you want to talk to me?” Kat sat down at her desk looking at a picture of her and Cali at her graduation. 

“I wanted to inform you that I will be sending you my finance files for you to look over and figure out how to make me more.”

“Okay, I’ll look them over when I get a chance, with all of that free time that I have. Bye Marcel.” Kat hung up the phone not even bothering to wait for Marcel to respond.

“CALI!” Kat shouted walking out into the front. “The hell are you thinking about talking to a witch, let alone in the quarter. He has spies everywhere. Can you at least pretend you listen to him and value your life?”

“Why are you freaking out on me? The only reason I was there to was to see if there was a way to make our girls heal faster without having them turned. Forgive me for trying to protect what is keeping us alive.” Cali said stepping up to confront Kat.

“Sweetheart I can kick your ass, please do not tempt me.” Kat said pushing past Cali heading towards her office. “I have tax forms to forge.” 

The night had run its course with only minor incident. There was one guy who Cali had to ask to leave after he got a little too physical with one of the dancers. After Le Baiser, was closed Cali locked the door and walked into the back to go find Kat so they could grab an early breakfast before heading home to sleep.

Kat’s office door was opened just a crack. All Cali could see was Kat passed out in her chair with her head on her desk. Cali opened the door further so she could enter the office. She packed Kat’s things so all she had to do was wake her up and they could leave.

“Katerinaaa, time to waaake uuup.” Cali sung as she moved her friends curls away from her face.

“Theo go away, I’ll get up in five minutes.” Kat mumbled half awake. Once she had realized what words had come out of her mouth Kat begun to cry. 

“Shh, its okay. We mourned him, he’s safe from all of this. Its okay let’s go get breakfast.” Cali rocked her friend quietly as she cried.

“I really want biscuits, the buttery kind that melt in my mouth. Can we get those?”

“Yes, we can get wherever you want to go and order whatever you want.” Cali kissed the top of Kat’s curls as they walked out to their car. 

The girls never had a dull night, there was always someone willing to pay for the services that the girls offered, never going home until way past dawn. Cali and Kat, while never explicitly servicing normal client, stayed late for mainly two reasons: Marcel and Thierry his right hand man. Thierry unlike Marcel was more polite to the girls, viewing them as slightly more than property, thanking the girls for their services.


	5. Courting The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, as always tell me what you think? Warning there is some smut in this chapter. Sorry not sorry? I want to know what y'all like or dislike and I won't know unless you tell me! Kay thanks have fun

The weeks went by until finally, something happened to break the monotonous tone of money skimming and sexual services. A visitor decided to grace their establishment. Standing at the mahogany counters in the lobby, his tailored black suit contrasted greatly against the burgundy walls brown hair brushing the white collar peeking out under the coat. The bronze bell still ringing through the air as he leaned against the mahogany. 

Sliding across the floor her hair strewn across her forehead, Kat hit the edge of the counter and went flying. As she careened towards the ground, an arm lashed out and grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her to her feet.

“Are you alright my dear?” the man at the counter asked, his voice rolling across her, the surprising British accent caressing her skin. 

“Yes, thank you. Now what can I do for you sir?” Kat replied, brushing her hair off her forehead.

“I was looking for the manager of this, establishment.” he said.

“Well, you found one. I’m Kat, I co-manage the Immortel with my friend Cali. But if you want the owner, he’s not here.”

“No, I was not looking for the owner Miss Katerina, I was looking for you and your friend Accalia.” 

“Oh, well we’re not exactly working right now, but if you come back later tonight I’m sure one of us can handle you.” 

“That is not what I meant my dear. I wish to speak with you and your friend. Let me introduce myself, my name is Elijah.”

“Oh. . . Oh you’re the Original Elijah, the oh. Alaric told us about you, hold on if you want to talk. . . Follow me.”

“Are you worried about the security cameras?”

“Oh no, we own the guy who watches them.”

Kat grabbed Elijah by the hand and pulled him along the corridor, past the themed rooms, and into the back room. Cali was laying sprawled across the leather couch her purple tank sliding up her stomach jeans slipping off her hips. Noticing Kat’s companion, Cali shrugged her sank deeper into the couch. 

“Kat, who’s the suit?”

“Cali, get up we have civilized company. This is Elijah, the one Alaric told us about, so we should you know. . .”

“Right.” Cali replied as she slid off the couch and ran across the room to her phone charging on the wall, sending off a quick text.

“So, the room is sound proofed, we sweep for bugs daily and the brothel isn’t open so there’s no one here. What the fuck are you doing here? Do you want to kill us or do you just enjoy screwing girls into death?” Cali snapped. 

“Well, I am here on behalf of my brother Niklaus, looking into Marcel’s business ventures, and what do I find but that he has two young women running a, brothel for him.” 

“Ha, yes Marcel. Well we just love our boss.” Kat chuckled, curling a hair around her finger.

“I am not here for Marcel, my brother Niklaus, he is displeased with Marcel, he wants to learn more about Marcel’s business ventures and Rebekah mentioned this place as a business he owns off the books.”

“Okay, good. Marcel’s a fucking ass, we want him dead. And I remember Rebekah.” Cali said, a smirk forming. 

One of the first nights the Kiss was open, a young couple that could be no older than 18 arrived. The girl with long blonde hair that must have been out of a bottle. The boy was the average high school kid, nothing special until he looked at you with his oceanic blue eyes. The three had become intertwined at first in the lobby barely with enough time to make it into the Venice themed room and on to the massive bed. Obviously this guy had never seen two girls erotically interacting. As their hands wandered each others body, he slowly came up behind Cali kissing and starting to nibble on her neck. He was timid at first then with the encouragement from the girl, he began to bite instead of nibble. Then she would have her turn, the girl’s face changed veins darkening under her eyes, sank her fangs into her shoulder. Cali screamed with pleasure. The girl’s name was Rebekah Mikaelson, the boy Matt Donovan. 

“Ahem,” Kat cleared her throat bringing Cali out of her memory.

“Right, so what can we do to, for you?” Cali said, turning back towards Elijah.

“Well as you’ve illustrated your feelings towards Marcel, I was wondering if you two might be agreeable to meeting with my brother, and joining his ah coup d'etat.” Elijah replied, adjusting his tie slightly.

“Sure, just as long as he doesn’t try to compel us, or you know kill us. That would be bad. Trust us, we absolutely hate Marcel, but he owns us. We’re rebelling in our own ways, but he can kill us.” Cali said.

“Care to tell how you’re rebeling dear?” 

“No, not really. When do you want to meet?” Kat chuckled, her eyes nervously darting back and forth between Elijah and the computer.

“Ah, if you have time this evening?”

“Yes, we have an opening.” Cali replied. 

“Wonderful, I will pick you two up in say three hours, during the peak hours of your charming, business.” and with that, he was gone.

The day flew by in comparison, as the girls prepped for their meeting with the famed Hybrid Original Niklaus Mikaelson. Dressing to impress both girls wore flesh tight black dresses, Kat’s dress had a thick spaghetti strap while Cali’s was strapless. Cali’s was hiked up just underneath her ass and Kat’s landed midway down, her milky white thigh.

Like he had said Elijah had arrived at peak business hours. “Oh hi, give me like 20 minutes I need to deal with someone. Look here’s Kat talk to her.” Cali shoved Kat in the man’s general direction.

“What’s she dealing with?” Elijah asked his eyebrow arching as Kat smiled at him.

“Oh, one of the guys is trying to complain about Marcel’s henchmen getting too handsy.” Kat replied.

“You deal with those issues?”

“Of course, Marcel can’t be bothered to look after our employees so we do. Cali and I can protect ourselves to a certain extent." Cali said as she came running back.

“Okay, I’m good to go, I took care of Tanner. He was just pissed cause Marcel’s man Viktor stepped across the anal boundary.”

“You have boundaries?” Elijah said, his eyes widening slightly.

“Yes, Tanner is one of our looking only men, vamps pay to see him strip and get off.” 

“Are there really people who will pay for that?”

“Darlin, if its offered someone will pay for it.” Cali said as she joined the duo. 

“Awe, we are joined by the woman on a mission. Now let us go.” Elijah ushered the girls out into the fresh night air. 

They traveled down the Mississippi towards a small town where they could speak freely without worry of someone overhearing them. The three sat down and made small talk until they were joined by the infamous Hybrid Niklaus. 

“For someone with an unlimited amount of strength you don’t seem very impressive to me.” Cali snarked as she looked Klaus up and down as he approached.

“And you are a whore. Any other things you like to share.” Said Nik as he slid into the bench seat.

“Niklaus, please do not start. We are here for a civilized dinner to discuss plans to take back our city.” Elijah sighed.

“Hi I’m Kristen I will be your server this evening. Can I start you out with drinks?” The overly bubbly waitress said as she eyed the men.

“First you will stop looking at them like they are meat-”

“Accalia, play nice. Kristen was it? Ah yes, the two ladies will have a glass of the house wine, I will have a scotch neat, and what will it be for you brother?” Klaus asked turning to Elijah. 

“Two scotches. You two don’t need to drink what he ordered for you.” 

“Can you make my wine a white Russian,” Kat said just above a whisper.

“Katerina, a dignified woman like yourself should drink wine.”

“Thanks but no thanks.” Kat said to Klaus.

“Also I’ll have a midori sour.” Cali said to the slut that was trying to flirt with the attractive elder brothers of the Mikaelson family. 

“I’ll be right out with those drinks.” said the girl turning around.

“Bitch, she didn’t ID me.” Kat said in a huff.

“Whatever Kat she was too stupid to even subtly flirt.” Cali said resting her hands on the table.

“How old are you exactly my dear, if you don’t mind me asking?” Elijah asked, tilting his head as he studied the girls.

“I’m twenty, Cali is twenty one.” Kat replied as the bitchy slut waitress came back with the drinks.

“Really? So young, for those in your line of expertise.” Klaus chuckled as he sipped at his scotch, waving the waitress on.

“Well, it’s not like we fucking chose this life. Marcel took us, and ruined us.” Kat snapped as she sipped at her drink.

“Oh, some snark coming from the little one.” Klaus smirked as Cali shot him a glare.

“We’re here to help kill Marcel, not play mind games. And I’m not fucking little, I’m five seven, it’s average height. Are you going to help us take him down, or sit around making fun of us?” Kat replied, earning a swift high five from Cali. 

“Niklaus, let us discuss our plans.” Elijah said getting the bickering to end.

“I want to hear what the girls have begun to plan.”

“Well we have a bank account in Zurich that is full of money. The witches are frequenting our establishment, they have begun to trust us. They feed us information that we wouldn’t know otherwise and we return the favor. His essential area is the Quarter and parts out on town. He has spies everywhere, he knows everything.” Kat said to the brothers, with Cali nodding at the appropriate points.

“So you two have nothing.” Elijah said.

“We have some other things that we would like to hold on to that until we know we can trust you two. After all you’re both vampires.”

“And you have an issue with vampires? This is going to make for a long rebellion then.” 

The whore waitress came back to take the food orders. There was only a short wait for the meal. The four ate in peace with causal discussion of the recent happenings, only once did the subject go into an uncomfortable place, family. Niklaus brought it up knowing exactly how sore of a subject the topic was. 

“Now let us discuss our arrangement, you two will continue to conduct your business as if nothing has changed. You will report to us whenever we contact you, do you understand?” Klaus said as the meal drew to a close.

“Report, yeah how about if we learn anything new and important, we will let you know. We’re not your little whores.” Cali snapped, knocking back the last of her midori sour, number three.

“Well ladies it seems like we’re at an impasse if you don’t follow my orders. Do you want Marcel to fall or not?” Klaus said, narrowing his eyes at Cali.

“We’re on your side, we want Marcel gone. But, we’re not passive, we want to fight and we know how. We’ve killed vampires before, why do you think Marcel is having such a night walker shortage?” Kat replied, rubbing a finger across the rim of her glass. “There’s more to us than meets the eye, trust me.”

“Pray tell me, how is it that you can fight?” Elijah asked.

“Alaric trained Cali and me, and I have abilities of my own.” Kat whispered, standing up.

“Very mysterious, well you will tell us your secrets someday, even if I have to pry them from your flesh.” Klaus chuckled. 

“Mmm, you can pry whatever you want from me so long as its clothing optional.” Cali giggled the three drinks finally beginning to take their effect on her. 

“Ahh the effect alcohol has on little human bodies. Now let us return you to your home.” Elijah said placing his arm around Cali’s waist. 

“No, I want the other brother. You can only take us home if you,” she said pointing at Niklaus, “keep me company in my bed. Clothing optional of course.” 

“Now love, what would that say about me as a man? Jumping into bed with you and when you are propositioning me.” 

“It would say you have good taste. After all how many people can say they’ve knowingly slept with a Madame of a vampire brothel? And if asked properly feed from the same Madame?”

“Okay, Cali time to get you home and into bed.” Kat said 

“Katerina let me handle her you can return to your business so there is someone of authority there.” Elijah said as the town car begun to pull away.

“But I want the other brother!” Cali was becoming the annoying drunk in a group of sober people.

“If you want you guys can compel her to shut up, she won’t shut up for the next few hours.” Kat said knowing her friends drunk behavior.

“Awe but this is so entertaining. I think I may want to watch her to see what she says and does.” Elijah said fascinated by the alcohol induced stupor.

“Okay well you are gonna need a lot of nutella and pretzels, possibly cupcakes. Cali do you want cupcakes? If you ask nicely I’m sure that Elijah will take you to get cupcakes”

“Eliiiiiijaaaah, I want a cupcake with sprinkles! A lot of sprinkles! Please please please!!! I’ll have sex with you if you bring me cupcakes. Ohh and can we get bacon? I like bacon, but it has to be crispy, not flimsy.” Cali said as her and Elijah climbed out of the car and walked up to the front door of the girls house. 

“Does she always get that annoying?" Elijah muttered.

"Yes, but only after midori sours. Anything else and she's normal drunk, just you know slutty." 

“I’m not that drunk. Kat just likes to pick on me. Beside if I was that drunk I’d already be naked. When am I getting that cupcake?”

“How about we get you some coffee and nutella?”

“I only want nutella if its from a new jar, don’t tell Kat but Theo used to put his dick in there because he thought it would get me to give him head, shhh!” Before she could think of the next sentence the wave of sadness had set in, that was her and Theo’s secret. 

“Accalia, why are you crying?” Elijah asked brushing the tears off of her cheek.

“He loved me and I’m telling you a complete stranger, our secret. I think I could have loved him. But he only wanted me for the sex and because he knew I’d have sex because that’s who I was, I fucked everyone. Now I’m telling you everything, you don’t even care you’re only listening because you want me to slip up and tell you what our plans are.” Cali continued to sob as she leaned into Elijah’s shoulder. “Now I’m ruining your very expensive, very attractive suit.”

As she walked into the kitchen to make herself so coffee in hopes to calm down. Elijah followed and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on shoulder.

“There is many more reason than just wanting to help Niklaus for why I’m listening to you. The suit is nothing but a mere worldly possession, when you have lived as long as I have you don’t value them as much.” Elijah placed a chaste kiss on Cali’s shoulder.

“You know I wouldn’t have to be compelled so you could feed. I know that your family has more control about the blood lust but I know you need to eat.” She said turning so she was trapped between the counter and the beautiful man in front of her.

“You would be more than a meal to me. I’d make the feed pleasurable for us both.” This time instead of her shoulder the kiss was on her lips.

Shocked Cali moved back into the counter as much as she could. The kiss had lit a spark that had long been dead in the girl. Slowly and deliberately Cali kissed Elijah back. At first chaste then more passionate, the kiss intensified as the bodies pressed against the other. 

Elijah slipped his hands up the hem of the dress, caressing the soft flesh of Cali’s thighs and ass. The first thing to come off was his jacket, Cali pushed it off so she could get a better grip on his shoulders. Elijah lifted Cali so she could sit on the counter and he could get closer to her. There was a flurry of buttons being undone and dresses being unzipped. It wasn’t until Cali felt the cold granite counter on her backside that she realized what she was actually doing.

“Not here…we can’t….” Cali said between ragged breaths as she let her lungs fill with air for the first time since the kiss had begun.

“Then where?” Elijah asked forgetting that he was with a human who needed to breath.

“Upstairs my room. Follow me,” Cali said picking up the clothes on the kitchen floor as too hide the evidence of her tryst from her friend.

The two entered the room and collapsed on to the bed in a heap. Cali straddled the original vampires lap and restarted the passionate kiss. It wasn’t until she had taken in the sight of the man before her that Cali began to realize she was in for a long night. 

Sliding her hands down his beautifully shaped chest, Cali begun to undo the belt and then the button and zipper of the pants that were keeping her from what she wanted. Elijah slid to the edge of the bed to take off his pants and socks. There Cali kneeled before him and took the spot between his legs. Placing her hands on each of his thighs, she kissed from his knees up to the hem of his boxers. 

“Now be a good girl and please me.” He said leaning back on to his elbows. 

She grasped the waistband of his boxers and lifted it above the erection that had been growing since the kiss in the kitchen. Once his boxers were off Cali refocused her attention to the cock that was waiting for her touch. Leaning forward she took him into her mouth, earning a soft moan out of Elijah. 

As her head went back down she would take more of him each time. Making sure that she doesn’t take too much at one time to elongate the pleasure she could provide. Each movement made the throbbing cock harder. Cali tasted the precum beginning to ooze out, it was then that she pulled away to look at the man who she would be spending the night with.

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to stop, though I think its time you come up here and get your own pleasure.” Elijah said in a hoarse voice. 

Cali stood up and turned and sat on the bed next to the norse god of a man that was Elijah. He kissed her as she turned to look at him.

“Mmm, not that I don’t like kissing you but, mmm, your eyes are, mmm, darken-” Cali stopped trying to tell him to feed.

“Hush little girl, now just lay back. Do not hold anything back, I want to hear you. Do you understand me?” Cali nodded, doing as she was told.

Elijah started a trail of kisses at the hollow of her neck and continued it until his lips brushed just the top of the lace boy shorts Cali was wearing. Careful not to kiss the flesh that the fabric covered. 

“Why are you teasing me?” Cali squirmed under the kisses as Elijah began his descent down her inner thigh.

“This is not teasing it is making sure you feel the sensation of intimacy, not just fucking. You aren’t used to this, that’s all. Now hush.” Elijah chuckled as his kisses were now rising up the other leg, sending tingles up Cali’s spine. 

“Mm, Elijaaaah. Not nice.” Cali mumbled as Elijah continued his assault on the girl’s senses. 

When he had arrived back at her lips, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips sighing, “Accalia I want you to know that this is not who I am. I am not Niklaus and jump into bed with girls on a whim. I simply am drawn to you and fire in you that burns bright in your eyes.” Stroking her hair away from her face Elijah kissed all over her face making sure his lips touched everywhere. 

Slowly sliding the thin lace away from the center of Cali’s thighs. Taking in the sight that laid before him, Elijah couldn’t help but smile. Taking again to trailing kisses, this time focusing on where the fabric had covered. The last kiss was placed directly on Cali’s pubic bone. 

Finally doing more than kissing, Elijah licked from the opening of her vagina all the way to the bundle of nerves that were waiting for some form of contact after all the teasing. Cali’s back arched off the bed as her juices pooled and were lustfully licked up by the eldest Original vampire. Licking the opposite direction Elijah slid his tongue into the small opening that was now throbbing at the contact. 

With the insertion of just one finger and three strokes of the moist flesh the signs of the impending orgasm were obvious. He bent his head down so any leaking juices could be savoured. Cali reached her climax and the waves of her first of many orgasms shook her.

When the last wave had finished Elijah positioned his hard cock at her small but wet opening. With a nod from Cali that she was ready he inserted himself into her. The two found their rhythm. Starting in boring missionary there were blurs when Elijah would use his vampiric speed to change the angle at which he was driving into her. Orgasms were coming closer and closer each time until it was one after another. 

Finally then Elijah let his eyes darken and his fangs elongate, signaling Cali he sank his teeth into her shoulder. Another orgasm tore through Cali’s body. Having his fill of blood Elijah flipped the two bodies over so Cali was straddling him, letting her take control of both of their orgasms. After another five minutes Elijah felt a familiar feeling in his scrotum, knowing there wasn’t much longer until the tryst was over. The two pairs of hips connected and in that split moment orgams ripped through both; sending them into a sweaty heap on the bed. 

Removing himself from Cali, Elijah picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom that she and Kat shared. Placing her on the bathroom counter, he turned his attention to the bathtub as he ran a bath for the two of them. Once the tub was full of hot water Elijah picked up Cali and set her in the tub then joined her.

The bath that was in no way sexual, they had an intimate connection. The two took turns bathing each other. As he massaged the shampoo into Cali’s scalp, Elijah let out a small laugh.

“What?”

“Nothing, just the thoughts of a very old man. No concern for you.”

“You know there’s a reason that people don’t talk like that anymore. You sound like some time traveler that just got her from the renaissance. Then again you lived through it so that must be why you still talk like that.” Glancing up at the mysterious man a smile creeped across her lips. 

“It is not as romantic as you all like to think. People showered once a week if they were wealthy and even then it did not help much. The smell was terrible. Then there was chamber pots now those were in no way pleasant. You think public restrooms are gross just think about people urinating at the side of the bed, was not pleasant at all. Though I think you would have looked lovely in the period dresses.” 

“Yeah maybe then I would have cleavage. Why are you being so nice to me? Aren’t you and your brother only using us to take over the city?”

“Niklaus finally has the opportunity at a family that we lost a millennia ago when we turned. I am here to make sure that Klaus doesn’t make a mess of everything, like always.” Letting out a sigh Elijah lifted himself out of the tub and picked up the power rangers towel, the girls bought on a whim last spring. 

“Where are you going?”

“I’m getting out because if I do not neither will you. Now up,” Elijah said holding out another towel for Cali to wrap herself in. “Look at your hands all dehydrated. Tsk, I let us stay in there too long. Now let’s go dry off and get you dressed.”

“How about dry? Clothes just seem like too much work right now.”

“Nope, if you go to bed without clothing on you will fall ill. Being ill makes being the manager of a blood slut brothel very difficult.”

“Excuse me? Blood slut?” Cali turned on her heel suddenly infuriated at the monicker that this man had used to describe the business she prided herself on.

“It is simply a term used to describe the type of services some of your girls provide.”

“That is so demeaning, why on earth would you say that to me? Do you not know how much time and effort I put into that business. I know you are mister high and mighty Original vampire but this is all I have in my life besides Kat. So unless you plan on apologizing I suggest you leave.”

“I apologize Accalia, please forgive me. Now please get dressed I do not want you to catch a cold.”

“I forgive you.” Cali said walking over to her dresser where she pulled on a pair of yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt. 

“You look lovely now to bed.” While Cali had been getting dressed Elijah had cleaned up the clothes that were strewn about the room and had but his boxers back on. Placed his hands on her shoulder and steered her to her bed where she laid down and snuggled into her covers. 

Walking around to the other side Elijah climbed in to bed, wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her so she was flush against his chest. Bringing his lips to the spot where he had bitten he gently kissed the little marks of where the skin had broken. Cali sighed and scooted in closer to him, softly drifting to sleep. 

Ignorant to the comings and goings in the room next to her, Kat tossed and turned throughout the night, a restless wakening keeping her from deep slumber. As morning dawned on the horizon, she woke and slipped on a light jogging outfit, setting off on her normal routine. Sprinting along the inner streets of New Orleans Kat felt the sweat pour down her forehead, drenching her tank top with its liquid. Sliding to a halt, she made her way into Rousseau’s the local bar. Motioning at her newfound friend Cami the barmaid, Kat reclined back on her stool and inhaled deeply.

“Well fancy seeing you in such a place as this so early in the morning love.” a voice drawled behind her, sending Kat wheeling around, to face none other than Klaus. 

“I eat breakfast here every morning, it’s you who shouldn't be here aren’t you used to more sophisticated venues?” Kat retorted taking the mug of coffee that Cami slid across the bar to her. 

“Normally yes, I would choose to dine elsewhere, but I’ve taken a fancy to this place, and the staff here are just excellent. So tell me love, any plans for how you’re getting the witches on your side?”

“They already are, we provide them with intel about Marcel’s plans to raid so they can prepare, in return they feed us info that we can give to Marcel to prove that we are his.”

“So you’re double crossing him at his own game.”

“Essentially yes, if you want to discuss this any further, it will be at our normal meeting time and place. The streets have ears Klaus, and I for one, don’t cherish the idea of becoming a decoration in Marcel’s garden. Good bye.” Kat replied, rising to her feet as she knocked back the last of her coffee and left.

The days went by uneventfully for the girls, clientele behaving and no apparent news from the original brothers. Until, their agreed date in the bar outside of town. Sliding into the booth they had sat in before, Kat and Cali ordered drinks, midori sours for Cali, a glass of water for Kat. As the Kristen the waitress from the first visit walked off, Klaus and Elijah arrived. 

“Hello loves, mind if we join you?” Klaus chuckled as he slid in next to Kat noting the glass of water in front of her. “What no drink? Don’t want to be a lush as your friend here now do you?”

“Niklaus, don’t antagonize the girls, they are trying to help us against Marcel.” Elijah said, straightening his cuffs as Kristen walked back with Cali’s drink.

“Now what can I do for you two?” she said, tilting her hips ever so slightly towards Klaus as she leaned forward, giving the brothers an ample view of her cleavage.

“A bottle of your finest Cabernet Sauvignon my dear.” Klaus replied turning back towards Kat.

“Anything else? Some appetizers, a date?” she giggled, earning a glare from Cali.

“No, now go away. They’re here with us honey so please, get lost.” Cali snapped.

“Excuse me slut, just because I’m not a whore doesn’t mean I can’t talk to your clients.” 

“What did you just say to my friend?” Kat whispered, lifting her head slightly, her blue eyes flashing sapphire. 

“I called her what she is, a whore. I know that’s all you two are, cheap sluts that fuck men for money. I do it for the pleasure, and trust me I’m a lot more fun than them, I don’t run the risk of carrying a disease now do I?”

“Well, actually you’re a slut which means you probably run a higher risk of disease than we do, cause we only fuck a few guys a month, you fuck a few every week.” Cali said.

“Bitch. I hope they fuck you over, and leave you in a ditch. Nobody talks to me like that.” Kristen screeched as she lunged for Cali. Time slowed for a second , and then a hurricane erupted, as the glasses on the table shattered, sending shards straight into Kristen's face. 

As Kristen reared back in pain, screaming as blood poured from the hundred of tiny wounds the jagged glass shards had created, Kat flew from the table, shoving Kristen back into a corner. Wrapping a hand around the bitch’s neck Kat slammed her back onto a table, her eyes blazing with sapphire flames.

“Don’t you ever fucking go for my sister again, you vapid cunt. You are a worthless mewling waste of space and if I ever see you again, you will wish you had never been born. Get out of here now, before I lose my temper for real this time.” and with that, Kat thrust Kristen off to the side and watched her run off .

“Well that was quite a show, don’t you think brother? And when pray tell us, were you two ladies going to reveal that miss Katerina here was a witch?” Klaus said, as he stalked towards Kat.

“We weren’t planning on it.” Cali replied, walking over to her friend and hugging her.

“I, I found out a month ago. This, this is new to me. I don’t know what I’m doing or how to control it, all I know is that whenever someone threatens Cali, I go off into a rage, and I can’t control what happens.” Kat muttered, as she lifted her head to meet Klaus’s gaze, the sapphire blaze dulling to the regular amarantine waters. 

“Well isn’t that interesting, a witch who doesn’t know her heritage. I thought that was witchy rule number one, always practice with family.” Klaus retorted.

“Well, my only family was Theo, my older brother and he’s dead. Besides, I was adopted.” Kat said.

“And do you know who your birth parents are?”

“No.”

“Come now Niklaus, the girls have a had a rough night, give them some space.” Elijah said, placing a hand on Klaus’s arm as he drew him away from the two. 

“We don’t mind. We could use a good distraction.” Cali smirked.

“Yeah, distraction. Oh shit! Cali, it’s the twenty first.” Kat snapped her eyes widening.

“So?”

“So, Marcel is sending in his night walkers in less than twenty at midnight, like he does every month.”

“Oh shit, sorry boys but we have to go.” Cali said, shooting a wink at Elijah as Kat pulled her from the room and outside to their car.


	6. Never Bet Against A Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, this is the result of pixie sticks and negative sleep. Read and Review. Tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Think I should have never touch a keyboard again? Tell me, please :)

“You know for this being in the middle of nowhere there is a shit ton of traffic. Come on, go faster.”

“Kat if you tell me to go faster I will lick all the food in the kitchen then feed it to you. Do you think you can give me a little slack.”

“That is fucking nasty but yeah fine just hurry.”

The girls arrived outside the Immortel, right as Marcel’s walkers were starting to show up. In the parking lot the two heard a voice that was the root of all their problems. 

“Well, well if it isn’t my two favorite girls. Coming to care for my family. Why on earth did you leave my company during business hours?” 

“We had to go check on one of our girls who didn’t show up for work tonight.” Kat said stopping Cali from mouthing off.

“My little fiery one is this true?” Marcel gripping Cali’s chin with more force than what was required.

“Yes, she is fine just has a bad stomach virus and forgot to call to let one of us know. Don’t worry she will be back to work next week, making you copious amounts of money.” Cali said walking 

“Well I can’t be short staffed now can I? I mean what kind of message does that send about me? One of you will take her place.” Marcel replied. “And I pick Kat, she hasn’t worked in quite awhile now has she?”

“That’s because I work the front desk, the bar, and the books every night. If you let us hire someone to do that, then I could.” Kat snapped. 

“Well maybe if profits went up a bit I could, but seeing as last month’s statement wasn’t too good, you’re working overtime, got it?” Marcel growled as he ushered the girls through the doors into the changing rooms. “Now put something nice on and get to work.” 

“It’s not our fault people are more moral and aren’t coming to brothels.” Kat muttered, as she slipped out of her business dress, and into the outfit Cali laid out for her.

“So because you are covering for Anna, I think that you should wear a sequin bandeau and these see through spankies. You are dealing with the super pervs, sorry. Just remember that its one night, and then you won’t have to deal with them. If I could go I would.” Cali kissed Kat on the cheek as she pushed her out on to the floor. 

Sliding between the sweaty bodies on the Immortel’s miniature dance floor, Kat made her way towards the stage, and grabbed the microphone.

“Okay, listen up nightwalkers. There are three rules for your time here at the Immortel. Rule one: you kill a girl, and we will kill you and it’s sanctioned by Marcel so don’t think about playing that card. Rule two: If you so much as think about ganging up on the girls, or abusing them past the limits defined here, you will be severely punished. Rule three: The physical rules are these, you may fuck whichever way you please, we don’t really care. However, if you start to break bones, you’re out. If the girl says no once you’ve had your fill and you want more, well no means no, move on. And finally, if you even think about slipping past these rules, you can’t we have eyes everywhere courtesy of your boss. So boys and girls, follow these three simple rules, and your night here will be sensational ,break them and there will be hell to pay. Now, without further ado, welcome all to the Immortel where your darkest fantasies come to life in flesh and blood.” Kat finished, sucking in a giant breath as she bowed before the crowd, and sauntered offstage. 

“Excuse me Miss Katerina,” Samuel said following Kat as she made her way to the bar knowing she would need at least one drink to get through tonight. 

“Yes, Sam?” Kat said after her first sip of her drink made its way down her throat.

“I was wondering if we could go to one of the rooms.” Sam must have only been 18 when he was turned, remnants of acne scars splotched across a slightly pudgy baby face, his chin under formed, and his cheeks dimpling under brown eyes.

"Manners, wow. Normally one of you just grabs me and takes me by force. Give me a second to finish my drink, and then we can go. Do you have any room preferences?" Kat replied, taking another sip of her bourbon, a taste she had acquired courtesy of Rick.

"Uh, I I don't know. What do you suggest?" He stammered slightly, averting his eyes as she stared back at him.

“Sweetie do you want something to drink to calm your nerves? It is usually what helps me”

“I I think we should go to the the B-BDSM room. I’d like for you to teach me but I think I should drink something first.” Samuel said turning back to the bar. 

“Where the hell is that fucking whore?” An irate voice called from the main door.

“Hello sir, if you would lower your voice I would be more than happy to help you but you need to calm down.” Cali said trying to defuse the situation.

“Not you the other whore who runs this place. The blonde bitch who ruined my girl’s face with the glass. Where the fuck is that bitch?” he roared, storming through the dance floor, yanking the girls around until he spotted Kat.

“Shit.” Kat muttered as she tried to hide behind Sam.

“Miss Kat what’s wrong?” Samuel whispered.

“I might have shattered glass into his girlfriend’s face earlier and now he may or may not be out for blood.” Kat replied, shifting slightly so she could grab the gun that was taped to the bottom of the bar.

“Oh, well I’ll protect you.” Sam stuttered as he ran out and grabbed the intruder slamming him into a table. 

“Shit, no Sam!” Kat yelled, but it was too late, the man had already thrust his stake into Sam’s heart.

“Fuck, everyone clear out.” Cali yelled as Kat whipped the gun out and fired at the man advancing towards her, narrowly nicking his shoulder with the bullet.

“Little out of practice Kat?” one of the nightwalkers jeered as the man tackled Kat to the ground.

“Get off me.” she hissed, jamming an elbow in his floating ribs, sending him rolling off of her in pain. 

Crawling away, Kat flipped to her feet in time to catch the dagger Cali tossed to her. Gripping it in her hand, she lowered herself to a crouch eyeing the man. Without warning, he lunged backwards, grabbing Cali by the arm and bringing her into a half-nelson, her neck seconds away from being snapped. Dropping the dagger, Kat shuddered with fury as the man squeezed tighter around Cali’s neck. 

“Let her go. Now.” Kat hissed, her blue eyes narrowing as the hue deepened to sapphire pools.

“Or what, what’s going to stop me?” the man jeered, the veins along his biceps bulging as he squeezed harder, Cali’s face inflamed as she gasped for breath.

“One last time, let her go.” Kat whispered, feeling herself slide out of control.

“No. Bitch.” 

The explosion that ensued decimated the room, shards of glass went flying, tables bursting into thousands of wooden splinters, sinking into the remaining nightwalkers flesh. Stalking towards her fallen prey, Kat helped Cali to her feet with a flick of her hand. And then, pausing ever so slightly, she straddled the man, and grabbed his bleeding head in her hands. Digging her nails into his skin, she hissed, drawing in energy from the blood pouring from the open wounds.

“You fucked up royally, you know that? You killed a vampire, in Marcel’s domain. And then you went after a witch under his employ. Do you know what that means for you?” Kat purred, stroking her nails along his receding hairline.

“Please, please don’t hurt me.” he whimpered, his eyes clamped shut.

“You die.” Kat said, her voice taking on a slight lilt at the the end, as she grabbed his head in both hands, and snapped his neck. 

“Well well well, when my men said there was trouble, I assumed it would be from Cali, I never thought it would be you Katerina.” Marcel drawled from the entranceway, leaning against the doorframe.

“This man killed one of your nightwalkers, and threatened me and Cali. I did what I had to do.” Kat replied, rising from the dead body, she turned to Marcel, letting him see the change in her eyes.

“I see that dear, and I would be absolutely okay if that was just the case. Except, you’ve been hiding that little secret from me darling, that you’re a witch, and that I just cannot stand.” Marcel said, walking towards Kat.

“Excuse me Marcel, but shouldn’t you be congratulating the girl? I must say that was a wonderfully cruel and talented kill for one so young.” Klaus interrupted, making his way through the wreckage to stand in front of Kat.

“This is none of your business Klaus, so back off.” Marcel hissed, his nightwalkers encircling the trio. “She injured my men and lied to me, all the while breaking my rules. She must be punished.”

“Marcel, give the girl some credit. She had no idea what she was. I myself have done some digging. Did you know that she was adopted? Well her birth records were hard to track down, but I found out something very interesting, that may change your mind.” 

“What?” Kat whispered, earning a dig in her ribs by Cali.

“Yes what elusive something did you find Klaus? And more importantly why were you looking into her?” Marcel replied, pausing.

“Well, after meeting Miss Katerina at Rousseau’s this morning, something about her piqued my interest so I looked into her. Did you know that her birth parents, are descended from a very very old line, the line of the witch Qetsiyah? She was given up during the coup twenty years ago. I’d say that’s reason enough not to kill her, unless of course you want hellfire and brimstone rained down upon you by the most powerful bloodline of witches left in existence, since a little birdie told me Qetsiyah is back from the dead. What do you say mate? Did I give you enough incentive?” Klaus chuckled, watching Marcel’s face morph from shock to outrage. 

“She will be punished. Ten days, service. You know what that means Katerina.” Marcel said, and then he and his nightwalkers were gone.

“Oh no.” Kat whimpered as she collapsed to the ground, tears pooling in her eyes as Cali hugged her.

“What does that mean love?” Klaus asked, cocking his head at the girls trembling on the ground before him, the contrast between them now, compared to just hours before evident. 

“It means she is Marcel’s person blood bag for the next ten days.” Cali said starting to cry as she hugged Kat closer to her.

“What do you mean personal? Doesn’t he feed off you two already?” Elijah asked appearing in the main room scanning to see the damage. 

“He hasn’t feed from us since the first night we got here.” 

“I don’t know how how anyone could resist you, especially after they’ve had one taste.” Elijah said lowering himself so he could comfort Cali as she sat with Kat.

“Cali, what does he mean?” Kat asked finally speaking.

“The night we first met them when you and Niklaus went back to Immortel. I returned to the apartment you two share and spent time with your friend.” Elijah said trying to keep the subject matter as mundane as possible.

Kat looked at her friend shocked and hurt, “You let him in the apartment?” 

“Kat, I’m so sorry. I know we said we wouldn’t invite any of them in but they are on our side and I just- I’m sorry.” Cali said starting to cry.

“I think it would be best we leave brother,” Elijah said pulling away from the two girls and walking over to join Klaus.

The two brothers walked out letting the two girls be alone. When they climbed into the car that waited to whisk them to their lavish home.

“So brother, when were you going to tell me you not only slept with Accalia and feed from her?” Klaus said finally breaking the silence.

“You don’t tell me about all of your bed fellows, I didn’t feel the need to tell you about mine.”

“Well I figured you would be smart enough not to bed one of the whores.” 

“Nik, I have forgiven you time and time again, but we both know neither of those girls are whores. They are products of their environment. They are merely trying to survive.”

“Elijah do you understand one wrong move and our entire plan can fall through. One wrong word out of your mouth and those girls can go to Marcel.”

The car had arrived at the large house where the two men were staying. Elijah climbed out leaving his brother. He leaned back in before Klaus could get out and said, “They won’t.”

“Kat, can I come in?” Cali stood outside Kat’s bedroom knocking on the door. 

“Why so you can tell me how you kept it from me for my own good?”

“Really Kat?” Cali said sitting down on the floor, leaning against the door jam.

“Yes really Accalia.” Kat said walking out her room going downstairs to the kitchen.

Cali followed Kat trying to get her to talk to her.

Kat moved about the kitchen ignoring her roommate who was sitting at the island trying to will Kat to talk to her.

“I don’t care about you and Theo, I knew. You two weren’t very sneaky but what pisses me off is I thought you knew the line between business and pleasure. They don’t give a flying fuck about us Cali! To them we are pawns in their plan! Do you really think sleeping with one of them would change that?” Kat snapped finally breaking the silence.

“No, I knew it wasn’t going to change anything that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy myself. It isn’t like I’m going to fall madly in love with him. I was drunk and I wanted to have fun. It meant nothing.”

“It may have meant nothing to you, but this is where I live too. You aren’t only risking your own life but mine too. What happens if suddenly the plans change and we end up as collateral damage? Do you think Elijah or Klaus care enough to ensure we survive? Does my life mean nothing? I understand that your life means nothing to you, but it means something me! I can’t handle this right now please leave me alone.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll let you be.” Cali got up and walked out of the kitchen and into her room.

Hey, IDK if you have plans but do you want to get a drink. Cali sent that text and grabbed her purse and made her way out the door. 

Kat heard the door close behind Cali, not sure if she had gone too far. Walking back upstairs Kat decided even though it was late it was still early enough for a run, especially since she probably wouldn’t be working out much the next few days. Throwing on jogging pants and a light sweatshirt Kat took to the side streets of the city.

Cali was sitting in her car waiting for a reply when she saw Kat leave the house. As her friend turned the corner Cali’s phone dinged singling she had a message. 

Meet at Rousseau’s, was all the the sender had replied. 

Cali got out of the car and walked the two blocks to the bar. Taking her normal seat Cali made eye contact with Cami. The two had a silent exchange and Cami brought Cali the bottle of vodka and a shot glass. 

“Issues with Kat?” Cami inquired once she had filled everyone at the bars order. 

“That obvious?”

“Yeah its 3 in the morning and normally you’re at work still but you guys will come in this early is if you fight. Do you want to talk about it or should I leave you here with our mutual friend mister vodka?” Cami said assessing the broken woman in front of her.

“An entire bottle for one so small? Love, you are human and your liver will fail.” Purred Niklaus as he sat on the stool next to Cali.

“Yes but I don’t think much of it will actually make its way to my liver, since I have another 3 shots before I’m barfing.” Cali said slurring, already 4 shots in.

“Well that is an interesting fact. Now why on earth did you text me and not my charming brother?”

“You won’t judge me. You killed both of your parents and stake your siblings whenever they piss you off. You are the closest thing I have to a peer right now.” Cali said as she poured herself another shot.

“What can I do for you, strange man who stalks my friends?” Cami said walking over to where the two were sitting.

“I will have the bottle of bourbon, best to not let her drink alone.” Klaus said trying to charm Cami.

“She can kick your ass Niklaus Mikaelson, even if you are the unkillable original hybrid. Now that I would pay to see.” Cali giggled as Cami walked off to grab his order.

“That was rude, miss.”

“Well you know what apparently I’m just on inconsiderate bitch so you’re shock is surprising.”

“Now love why would you say such a thing?”

“Nope we aren’t going there. I invited you because I just need someone to drink with, not someone to talk to. Now shut up and drink.”

“Well I feel thoroughly used. Can I at least talk about what a lovely night we are having?” 

“Yes, we are having a lovely summer. I understand the last time you were here it was just a backwoods penal colony.”

“Not quite it was a rolling expanse of plantations and fields. Nothing I didn’t have issue leaving then and won’t have an issue leaving again.”

“What is it like to hate your father? I know he’s the one who chased you out of here the first time, and out of everywhere else until you killed him.” 

“How about we go back to the not talking thing?”

“We can. I have to get home anyways. I need to get to sleep before my friend mister vodka starts to try to kill me.” Cali got down and stumbled her way to the bathroom so she can throw up. 

Her first few attempts failed then finally out came all of the alcohol and food in her stomach. Getting back on to her feet she walked to the small counter and washed her face and dabbed around her mouth. 

“Nasty habit that is, and judging by what I just saw an old one.” Cali was startled when she hear Klaus in the girls restroom. 

“Don’t pretend to care Klaus. I hate being hungover and this is the easiest way to avoid it. I’m going home goodbye.” Cali said walking past him to the door to go home.

She stumbled up the stairs to her room not even bothering to change, she laid on her bed and didn’t stir until she heard Kat come back upstairs and turned on the shower. Both girls fell asleep well past dawn and neither would stir despite the turmoil stirring around them. 

Fast asleep Kat lay curled up in a ball under her sheets, until they were ripped from her body. Suddenly cold, she jerked awake to find Marcel leaning over her.

“Hello Miss Kat, ready to go?” he smirked, leering over her scantily clothed body.

“I guess, let me grab my bag.” Kat replied, right as he grabbed her arm and whipped her out of bed and down the hall. “Or not.” she muttered. 

Hours went by as Cali realized her friend was gone, wandering around the apartment, until it was time to leave. The Immortel was booming with business that night, men and vampires alike mingling on the dance floor, disappearing into the back rooms faster than she could count. Filling in for Kat as DJ, bartender, and desk manager, Cali began to appreciate the depths of what her friend did, stopping only to inhale a piece of coffee cake one of the girls brought in, Cali was a whirlwind. The night wore on staying the menagerie of insanity, until finally sanity came in the form of Elijah and Klaus. 

“Accalia, you look sick.” Elijah commented as Cali finally collapsed into a chair.

“You try doing Kat’s jobs on top of my own. It’s exhausting, and I’m worried about her so it makes everything worse. Marcel, can be twisted.” Cali replied, taking the coffee Klaus handed to her.

“I could have sworn that Marcel held a certain policy about harming children.” Klaus muttered, sitting down next to Cali.

“He does. In his eyes, Kat and I weren’t children. We did something, stupid and he managed to see it. Ergo we became his slaves.”

“What did you do?” Klaus purred.

“None of your business.” Cali said, rising to her feet. “I need to go home and get my mind off this.” 

“Mind if we come, we need to discuss some things involving your friend.” Elijah asked, helping Cali stand upright. 

“I guess, company would be nice right now.” Cali replied and walked out with the two Original brothers.

Inquisitive as ever Klaus found his way into Kat’s room once they reached the apartment. Lifting up the curtain that partitioned Kat’s office from her room, he entered followed by Elijah and then Cali. 

“Why is it so, dark?” Elijah muttered.

The darkness was remedied, by the flick of a wrist as Cali turned the switch on. A full size bed dominated the space, with a deep burgundy damask comforter. The walls were painted a swirl of ebony and ivory with maroon roses splashed across. Books lay scattered across a mahogany bookcase, an open grimoire on the chair next to the bed. Pictures of her and Cali were scattered across the mirror above her vanity. 

“Kat is kind of a morbid person, in case you couldn’t tell. She decorated and painted the first week we moved in.” Cali replied, plopping down on her friends bed. 

“Who is the other girl in this picture?” Klaus asked, sitting down next to Cali handing her the picture. 

“Halloween, 2012 our Junior year of high school. I went as a vampire, Kat was Little Red Riding Hood, and that, that was my cousin Sarai. She was killed in a car crash later that night, she was dressed as Cleopatra.” Cali said, tossing the photo off to the side. 

“Oh, I am sorry for yet another loss Accalia.” Elijah muttered.

“Well it wasn’t her fault. It was a drunk driver.” Kat said from the doorway. Her clothes were stained with blood as she limped forward, a bruise blossoming on her knee.

“Kat! He let you out early!” Cali shrieked jumping to her feet to hug her friend.

“No. I’m just here to get my things, and some financials he wants us to go over.” Kat whispered as she hobbled over to her bed and grabbed the duffle bag next to it.

“Are you alright love? “ Klaus asked lifting her bag up. 

“No, not really. But hey, being Marcel’s personal bitch has its perks, at least now I can launder money in his own home.” Kat replied, taking the bag as she sank into the chair across from the others.

“You steal money from Marcel?” Elijah chuckled.

“Yeah, I learned some skills at Stanford. It’s actually due to your sister Rebekah that I started it, she gave me the idea.”

“Cayman Islands”

“No, that’s way too obvious. I wire it across Asia, through Africa, South America, and then to Zurich.”

“Clever.” Klaus smirked as Kat began to rise again.

“It’s safe to talk up here, I warded the house from listeners. Marcel and his boys won’t know you’re here. See you in nine days Cali.” Kat said as she hobbled out the door.


	7. A Cure For All Ills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is purely my imagination running on minimal sleep and lots of sugar. There is some "big kid" themes, just a heads up. I see you all reading, why not tell me what you think? Whether its love or hate, feedback would be awesome. Thanks homies of the skillet variety. Now back the the shenanigans

“Le Baiser Immortel, this is The Mistress, what can I do to you tonight?” Cali answered the phone early on Tuesday night.

“Hi, yes I saw your ad online looking for dancers and I was wondering if you were still hiring?” Said a young sounding girl on the other end.

“Yes, we are. Sweetheart if you would like to come by this evening I can start the application with you.”

“Oh no, I live in Virginia that would be geographically impossible for me to come in tonight. I wanted to know if you guys would send me an application in the mail.”

“Unfortunately dear we cannot we have to do the paperwork in house.”

“Oh, okay. Well thank you for your time.”

“Not a problem you have a lovely evening.” Cali hung up the phone walking back out from the office into the lobby where a very bored looking Thierry was ringing the bell.

“Ahh if it isn’t the sassy miss of the establishment.” Thierry said when he saw Cali walking out to greet him. 

“Hi, Thierry what are you doing here tonight? Kat is with Marcel and all the girls have appointments for another two hours. I can’t take any clients for the next few days.”

“Not here for services but the walkers are stirring things up with the coven close by so I figured I’d stopped by and see the prettiest human in the quarter.” Thierry, leaned over the counter closing the gap between his lips and Cali’s.

“Um,” Cali leaned back trying to regain her personal space. “Thierry I don’t do this. Relationships don’t work with the line of business I am in.”

“Honey we don’t need to be in a relationship, I just want you.”

“Thierry, leave. You have 10 seconds until I start stabbing you with this pencil.”

“Cali, you don’t gotta be like that. Just come over here and we can get what we both want.” Thierry started to move towards the opening in the counter.

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, seriously Thierry get the fuck out, 1.” At the end of the countdown Cali jammed the pencil Thierry's thigh.

“What the fuck? You dumb whore!” With a swift motion Thierry backhanded Cali and sent her toppling on to the floor. “Now just be a good little girl and move your hair.” 

However, Cal was unconscious leaving her victim to Thierry who pulled her to him so her jugular vein was aligned with his elongated canines. Sinking his teeth in he drank more than his fill of the girl’s blood. Knowing exactly how much to take just enough to leave her weak. Thierry left only after licking clean the wound of any additional blood around the wound.

“Mistress?” A voice woke Cali up from a pain she could only know came from a vampire slapping her.

“Yeah what?” Cali snapped realizing that she was still in the lobby of Immortel.

“I was wondering if you needed some help.” With her vision finally completely restored, Cali realized her savior was one of the regular customers who was always trying to get her to go on dates with him

“Thank you Kyle, but I’m fine.” Cali said getting up slowly, gingerly making sure that nothing was hurt.

“If you want to wait out here I’m sure Katie will be out in a moment for your appointment.” Cali said dismissively and walked in the back of Immortel to her office to get herself some food

When Cali made her way back out into the lobby, picking up the phone that sat in its charging station. The number was programmed into the speed dial she waited for the other line to be answered.

“YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!! I understand to you I am nothing but a piece of meat and you have no respect for me, but the next time one of your men come in here and feeds on me past the point of me passing out. I will drive a stake through his heart, instead of just a pencil to the thigh. Do you understand me?”

“See for someone who’s life I could ruin in a split second, you do seem to think you can speak to me any way you please. Darling, never forget we can go back to that game of ours with the daggers. So don’t you ever accuse me of sending my men to your establishment to feed they know better.”

“You really think I would make this shit up Marcel? Thierry came in to Immortel and when I turned him down he bit me then proceeded to go greedy leech on my neck. So I’m a little pissed off. Now I suggest you do something about this because you know you won’t kill me. Fuck you and your stupid rules, I wake up missing more than a pint of blood I will kill you. Do not mess with me I am not in the mood to deal with your shit."

Cali angrily hung up the phone and walked away from the desk to close the front of the Immortel, not wanting to have deal with anymore of the customers that night. Sending off an angry text to Elijah, asking for company while she waited for the girls to finish their appointments to collect the money and walk the girls to their cars.

“Dear, you know you could just call instead of reverting to that childish mechanism of texting.” Elijah said as he walked towards her, halting. “Why are you bleeding Accalia?”

“Thierry went just a little too far, and Marcel doesn’t believe me.” Cali replied, shuffling papers across the desk.

“Where is he now?” Elijah growled.

“Don’t worry about it brother, our plan for him has already been set in motion. Poor girl, he’ll get what is coming to him.” Klaus chuckled as he ushered the last girl out. 

“What are you planning Niklaus?” Elijah muttered.

“Oh nothing, just a little show. Come brother, let’s leave miss Cali to her own devices for the night. I believe she desires to be alone.” Klaus said, grabbing a hold of Elijah’s arm.

“No, not really. I want Kat to be here with me, but well that’s not happening.” Cali snapped as the brothers walked away.

Eight days passed as the Immortel’s business ran rampant, the nightwalkers feeling the repercussions of Thierry’s actions due to Klaus’s plan. On the night of Kat’s last day of service, things became complicated. 

Standing in the dusty attic, Kat coughed taking in the girl before her. 

“So Davina, how’s being an all powerful witch, playing for Marcel’s team?” Kat said, picking up a drawing off her desk.

“I’m not playing for his team. And I’m not going to tell you about being a witch, civilian.” Davina snapped.

“Civilian? Really, that’s funny. I’m a witch Davina, and I know you know cause Elijah told you. We’re all working together, I’m here to give you one single lesson. Which I learned from an old mentor.”

“What’s the lesson?”

“To calm your mind. It helps control the power, which I am sort of having a difficulty doing myself. Focus on something, a picture, anything really when you start to feel as if you’re slipping. Keep your mind on whatever it is, and hold on.” Kat whispered, grasping a hold of Davina’s hands. “Only then, can you gain control of all that you possess.”

“Where did you learn this?” 

“A vampire hunter, it works though. That’s what keeps me from going off every other second. My heritage, well it gives me some skills equal to your own, which of course allows for some sticky situations when my temper rises. This helps, I promise.” Kat replied, smiling slightly.

“Why should I trust you? Why would you even try to help me?” Davina said, jerking away.

“Because I am in the same boat as you Davina. My ancestress is Qetsiyah, she’s not friendly with any of the witches, therefore once they know who and what I am, they’ll want me dead as well. I understand what you’re going through Davina, trust me.” Kat muttered, walking away. 

"I hope you do, because if you don't I will get revenge." Davina replied, sending a chill down Kat's spine. 

The door to the Immortel slammed open as Kat returned, sending her bags flying across the floor as she crashed down into a chair. 

"Long trip love? Care to talk about it?" Klaus drawled as he strolled up from one of the back rooms.

"Fuck off. I have been beaten, bitten, raped, and laughed at for ten days Klaus. The only plus of my time there, is that I was able to get another twenty hundred for our cause. So if you could please not mock my life, that would be great, thanks." Kat replied, lifting her head from her slump to glare over at the Original.

"Don't worry love, in time all your Marcel problems shall disappear. Now come, kick up your feet, the brothel is closed for the night, your friend Accalia is taking an interview for a new position." 

"Great. Did I miss anything else important?" Kat sighed.

"Well I guess you could consider this as important. I saved it for your return." Klaus replied as he tossed a head out from behind his back. The ragged black hair barely masked the face of the bitch waitress Kristen.

"What the fuck? Seriously you killed her!?" Kat screamed as she jumped backwards into her chair.

"I thought you might be pleased seeing her malevolent actions towards you and your darling friend Cali." Klaus muttered, turning away.

"Oh no, this is a great gift. I'm just a bit freaked, I'm not used to getting severed heads that's all."

"Cheers then, let's get some drinks going." Klaus said, swinging Kat to her feet. 

"Fine, but only a few. I just had to deal with Davina for Elijah and I feel the need to bash my head in with a mallet. She's a bit, ah cray cray." Kat giggled as she slid behind the bar with Klaus and started mixing. 

“Thank you, I have a few more applicants for the position and if you don’t hear back at the end of next week feel free to call and ask for me personally.” Cali got up and shook hands with the fourth applicant for the opening, made because one of the girls got pregnant. 

“Darling you look as if you have aged 5 years in the last ten days.” Elijah remarked kissing the top of Cali’s head, who finally could leave the Immortel for more than just going home to sleep.

“I may have, but I’m still younger than you.” Sticking her tongue out in the direction of the millennia old vampire. 

Elijah seized this opportunity to capture the young woman’s tongue between his teeth, biting down just so she would feel pressure, but not enough to hurt.

“See just like that, tongue gone now what would you do without a tongue?” Elijah smiled as shock ran across the girls face. “How was your interview?”

“Don’t think that distracting me will get you out of what you said. The girl was fine but I can’t really tell until after her first week of work.” Cali and Elijah walked out of the coffee shop and over to the apartment, with intentions of ordering in and watching movies. And then Cali's phone rang.

"Kat! You're back what's up?" Cali cried to into the phone, startling Elijah. 

“Cali! Come to the Immortel! I cracked open some of the expensive stuff with Klaus. We're making a party out of my freedom!" Kat yelled into the phone. 

"Oh God, Klaus got Kat drunk, the world is coming to an end." Cali giggled as she hung up, turning to Elijah. "I guess movie night is out of the question if we want to stay in those two's good graces."

"It seems to be so, shall we?" Elijah replied, taking Cali by the arm.

“We shall.” Cali laughed at the archaic language that Elijah used.

Loud music pulsated out the front door of the Immortel. The sound of breaking glass greeted the pair when they walked in. The dance floor was littered with glass, causing Cali to internally panic.

“KATERINA!!! Your ass better be drunk, otherwise I will punch you so hard in the vagina that you get your period.” Cali hollered as she sought to find her friend.

“Accalia that makes no sense!” Niklaus laughed as he walked out from behind the bar with obvious lipstick prints on both his cheeks.

“I don’t have to make sense I need to make money and you two idiots breaking all of the glassware in this place.”

“Uh oh, Klaus I think we made Cali angry.” Kat stumbled towards Cali with her arms out stretched. 

“Kat why are you so drunk?” Cali said as she steadied her friend who was about to topple over. 

"Well it obviously has nothing to do with the fact that I was Marcel's bitch for ten days and had to endure the horrific torturous mutilations he came up with. So it must be because I'm a lush when it comes to drinking and that I have no brain and no desire except to party." Kat replied, swinging away from Cali and back onto the dance floor. The glass on the floor beneath her igniting with every step she took creating a rainbow of iridescence along the edges of the room as the glass reflected off every surface.

"Oh." Cali replied, stumbling taking a step back from her friend. “Kat stop it. Just relax he won’t touch you not as long as we have them here.” Cali motion toward the brothers.

With that promise the flames died only long enough for Cali to walk off of the dancefloor.

“What would you like to drink Miss Cali?” Smiling at her discomfort Niklaus offered to make her a drink.

“Something that will destroy my liver, please.” Cali sighed as she sat on the barstool. 

“Make that two brother” Elijah settled into the seat next to Cali placing his hand on her thigh.

“Aw how darling, tell us when will be receiving the special announcement from the happy couple?” 

“Niklaus you know when you talk I actually feel brain cells dying.” Cali said death glaring at the hybrid.

“Well then I best stop talking because although lying on your back doesn’t require many brain cells you should at least know how to ride.” Klaus chuckled at his own joke, but earned a stern look from his brother.

“Honey, we both know I do more than lay on my back. You wouldn’t be able to handle me if you ever got lucky enough to get with me.” Cali said draining the rest of the concoction that sat in the glass before her.

Kat began to ignite the glass on the floor again, swirling in the rainbows that danced around her. “Klaus come dance with me,” she shrieked as she spun.

“That sound delightful Love, but the flames might not be best for my complexion.” 

“But dancing is so much fun!!” Kat continued in her drunken haze. 

“Haha the last time she was this drunk I almost got her to go streaking with me. I could only get her down to her underwear.” Cali commented as she leaned back into Elijah who wrapped his arms around her.

Kat had lowered the flames so Nik could join her on the dancefloor and the two became intertwined and moved in rhythm with the music. The two bodies moved as one. Katerina let go of her inhibitions and let a genuine smile spread across her face for the first time in 10 days. She was free and not a punching bag for the sadist who ran her life into the ground. Winding around Klaus, she let go of every ounce of humanly ties and sank deeper into the euphoria, letting the power within rush out, washing over herself and Klaus. 

"Why hello love, I can taste your power in the air. It's intoxicating love, you should let go more often." Klaus muttered as Kat swung around him.

"Thanks, I think letting it go is sobering me up though."

"Then bartender, let's get some more shots going!" Klaus yelled, pulling Kat across the dance floor back to the bar. 

"I'm off duty tonight get it yourself." Cali called back, watching Kat and Klaus swing back behind the bar to grab the gold bottle of tequila.

“Who wants shots?” Kat giggled, “Why am I even asking everyone wants shots.” 

Placing four shot glasses on the bar Kat poured very liberally spilling alcohol all around the glasses while getting very little actually in the glasses. The party continued until the early hours of the morning. Copious amounts of alcohol was consumed by them all, leaving Kat and Cali in a stupor and the brothers laughing at them. Kat and Klaus had been continuously dancing, only stopping to drink more. 

It was 1 in the afternoon when Cali finally got out of bed and began the long pain of a hangover. The first wave of nausea hit her, sending Cali running into the bathroom only to find Kat already perched in the position of shame; hugging the toilet.

“Kat move,” Cali moaned pushing Kat out of her way. 

“Cali,” Kat said as she curled into the fetal position on the cold tile floor, “why did you let me drink so much?”

“Young lady you are a grown ass adult you can take care of yourself.” Cali said as she whipped the bile out of the corners of mouth. “What time did we even get back here? All I remember is you and psycho dancing and you playing with fire.” 

“There was that and you and Elijah deciding to dry hump each other on the bar.” Kat cringed as the images played back in her mind.

“Um, don’t even woman you and your hybrid buddy were getting pretty cozy.” Cali said after she finished spitting into the sink. 

There was a rustling sound coming from Kat’s room and no other than Niklaus Mikaelson walked into the bathroom, clad only in his boxers.

“I’m not a psycho love.” Klaus laughed as he reached into the shower to turn on the water. “If either of you would like to stay for the show, I’d be happy to oblige.” He said with a wink and his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers. 

“Excuse me? This is my bathroom in my house, you are more than welcome to go use a different one, but not this one. Now get the fuck out.” Cali said opening the door and signalling him out.

“So….I guess that you want to know what that was all about, huh?” Kat asked sheepishly.

"Well yes an explanation would be nice, now get the fuck out Klaus!"Cali snapped.

"Would love to love, but Rebekah is now here and I'd rather not face her right now. And I am not missing this explanation, please continue miss Katerina." Klaus replied leaning back against the sink.

"Fuck off Klaus. Cali, I got stupid and vulnerable. We didn't have sex, contrary to what he'd have you think though. We fell asleep talking to each other. He even talked about his family, and how he's constantly feels betrayed by them, and that's the reason why he wants Marcel dead. Then we crashed around four." Kat muttered, as her head fell back towards the toilet. 

"Oh wow. No sex. Why?" Cali muttered as Elijah walked in, the bathroom crowding to maximum capacity.

"I don't want to sleep with Klaus. I mean don't get me wrong, you're fucking hot. But I'd rather be friends?" Kat said, her eyebrow twitching as Elijah wrapped his arms around Cali. "Unlike those two..."

“Katerina, just because I am sleeping with your friend here doesn’t mean that we could not be friends if we are not having sex.” Elijah said punctuating his sentence with a peck on Cali’s cheek.

Cali turned pale and said to Elijah, “What I’m about to do has nothing to do with your actions.” Just finishing her sentence another round of nausea hit the girl.

As Kat held Cali’s hair back the brothers made eye contact and silently agreed to wait for the girls down stairs. It was another half an hour until the girls were even able to make their way down stairs into the living room. 

“Why are you still here? You know we are capable of caring for ourselves.” Kat said flopping into the armchair opposite the boys.

“We know, but thought you two could use some company,” Niklaus smiled a big toothy grin. “Besides what is a movie marathon without being cuddled up next to a sexy vampires like ourselves?”

“Who said anything about a movie marathon? And I prefer cuddling with humans they aren’t so cold.” Cali said walking back into the living room with two steaming mugs of hot coffee.

“Thanks,” Kat muttered. "What movie are we watching then?"

"Well Elijah wanted to watch a movie from your collection, so I decided on a classic." Klaus replied flashing a DVD towards the girls. 

"Well tell us why don't you? Like now." Cali snapped. 

"Elijah pulled for watching Casablanca, but I won, we're watching The Lord of the Rings trilogy." Klaus said, tossing the box to Kat.

"YES! You remembered from last night! Oh thank you! I really needed this break. I love it so much, and Cali never watches it with me." Kat shrieked as she launched herself from her chair to Klaus's lap. 

“Well that’s definitely an interesting reaction, now where is your television?” Elijah chuckled.

“It’s right in front of you, and yes we know it’s not very big, we have a new one coming next week.” Cali said.

“Well that just simply won’t do, we’re leaving. We can watch it at our place.” Klaus replied, pulling Kat off his lap and to her feet.

“This has turned out to be an exciting day, first LOTR and now a sneak peek at the Mikaelson family house, what a day.” she chirped linking arms with Klaus as she laughed, the sarcasm dripping down her words like poison ivy vines.

“Yes, so exciting. Can we stop at the store and get crackers I feel like I am going to upchuck on Klaus’ face.”

“Love, that is disgusting. We will get you the stupid crackers.” Klaus said from the front of the vehicle that the four had piled into so they could watch their movies on a larger screen. 

Elijah walked into the store hand and hand with Cali earning a faux barf from Kat and Niklaus. 

“What about these?” Klaus held up some random brand of crackers.

“Ew no those look nasty. And they are organic. What the hell are you doing trying to kill me?” Cali asked as she walked further down the aisle browsing the variety of crackers.

“How many different types of crackers can there be. This would have been so much easier if it was when I was your age.” Elijah said purely exasperated at the amount of choice.

“Elijah when we were these girls age we were battling it out with swords not shopping for cheap bread substitutes." Klaus replied as Kat came running up with boxes in her arms.

"So I grabbed Ritz, Triscuit, and Wheat Thins. Sound good Cal?" She panted as the ginger ale and Mountain Dew bottles began to slide out of her grasp.

"Yes, thank you Kat. Now let's get out of here so we can watch some movies. You two do have popcorn right?" She said turning to the brothers.

"Of course, I'm insulted you had to ask." Klaus snapped as the cashier rang Kat up. 

The day passed by into night as The Lord of the Rings marathon took place, with a few theatrics from Kat as she re-enacted Gollum's antics, and mock dueled Elijah for the remote. As the last minutes drew to a close, even Cali was sniffling quietly in the corner, the transcendent music echoing throughout the silent house. 

"Sometimes, I really do wish I could have my own adventure like that. To be the great hero who saves the world, wins the guy, and has the power to protect herself and others. A world full of epic battles, swords, everlasting bonds of friendship, and well magic, but the kind of pure magic, the type that isn't commercialized garbage. There, I think could truly be at peace, and be happy. And then I realize that I'm virtually a sex slave to a sadistic vampire, and that it was all just a dream." Kat whispered, hugging herself as she curled further into the leather chair.

"I know you do Kat, and I wish we both could have our dream lives, but this is our reality now, and we have to face it. Unfortunately, our lives suck, we don't have that, yet but maybe someday we will. It could be worse, it could be that time in middle school when you tripped on toilet paper in the bathroom ,slid outside and ran head first into a pile of mud and fertilizer. Now, for something less depressing, it's only four in the morning, I say we watch Mulan." Cali replied as she stretched out, unwinding her limbs while yawning slightly. 

"The Disney movie for little kids, really?" Are we not all adults here? Isn't that a bit, juvenile." Elijah chuckled, as Klaus began to hum "I'll Make A Man Out of You".

"Well, we're watching it and I don't really care about your opinion." Cali snapped as she pulled the DVD from her purse and slid it into the player.

"Yeah, Mulan is a classic. Don't knock it Elijah, besides you could learn a thing or two from it, brother." Klaus snickered as Kat came back into the room with fresh bowls of popcorn. 

"Think of it this way, we can watch Mulan. Or I have the entire extended edition of the Hobbit Trilogy that we can watch. It's over ten hours long. And honestly I could use another dose of the precious to cure my post-Marcel slave depression." Kat said solemnly, as she passed the popcorn around.

"Fine then, play the childish movie." Elijah snapped, earning an eye roll from Klaus, and a rather offended frown from Cali.

"Dick." She muttered as she switched seats and sat in the chair with Kat.

Singing and hilarity ensued thereafter as Cali and Kat's enchanting voices filled the air joined only once, by Klaus.

“Wait so she is impersonating a man so her father doesn’t die in a war?” Elijah asked completely confused by the loyalty she felt towards her father. 

“Yes, because not all fathers try to kill their children.” Cali retorted in Elijah’s general direction. “I need more caffeine if you are going to be a sour butt.”

“Fine because you asked so nicely I will get you more.” Elijah got up and walked into the massive kitchen that was well stocked for a house of vampires.

“Thank you. Someone is grumpy with my taste in movie.” Cali said as she stood to stretch for the first time in awhile.

“Shh! this is my favorite part.” Klaus said glaring at Cali. “Let’s get down to business to defeat, the huns!” 

“Are you really going to sing this whole song?” Kat scoffed at Niklaus as he sang in his British accent. 

“Come on Kat sing along with us!!!” Cali squealed.

“Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons.” The two sang in unison and began to play fight along with the animation on the screen. Grabbing swords off the wall alongside the television, Cali and Klaus slashed away at each other, joined after a moment by Kat. Blow by blow steel to steel, metal clashed throughout the raucous singing. Klaus evading every blow the two girls threw at him with his hybrid speed and agility. Until, accidentally, Cali tripped on the edge of a rug while lunging towards Klaus. Falling face first into the ground, she sliced her palm on the sword trying to catch her fall as Klaus reached for her arm. 

"Owwwwwwww! My fucking hand, why why ow ow. Fuckity fuck fuck!" Cali yelled, cradling the bleeding hand to her chest.

"Let me see Cali." Kat muttered, and then grasped her friends hand only to faint at the jagged gash that spouted forth a river of blood.

"Sissy. Here drink." Klaus chuckled as he bit into his wrist, and held it out to Cali. Sighing slightly, she grasped his arm and bit down in the bite drinking in the blood.

"Thanks. And she's not normally, a wuss. It just reminds her of Marcel. Now, shall we continue?" Cali replied, grabbing her fallen sword, slashing it at Klaus's collarbone. Grabbing her arm mid swing, Klaus twirled Cali around and pinned her arm behind her back against the wall.

"I think, you've had quite enough excitement for one night, love." Klaus breathed as he leaned in close, his breath mingling with Cali's. 

“Ahem” Elijah cleared his throat interrupting the scene before him as Kat staggered to her feet.

"Well shall we continue then?" Klaus smirked, raising an eyebrow at Cali as he gestured back to the couch.

"What did I miss?" Kat said, as she sank into her chair again.

"Nothing much love, although I must say, you do faint quite prettily." Klaus replied.

"I don't, ugh. I'm not squeamish, ever. I just smelled the blood, and well I remembered things that I'm trying to forget. Give me that coffee Elijah, I need it more than Cali does." Kat snapped, as she took the mug from Elijah and stared stonily at the tv screen.

"What exactly happened while I was in the kitchen?" Elijah asked, settling back down into his seat.

"Not much, Klaus sang with us. We play fought with swords, I cut myself, Kat fainted. Klaus healed me with his blood and then you came back in." Cali said, as she made a pass for the mug in Kat's hands, earning a slap across the cheek.

"Oh is that all, funny it looked as if something else has transpired, brother." Elijah muttered, sending a dark look towards Klaus.

"Relax Elijah, it was just a bit of fun. Come now brother, finish watching the movie with us." Klaus replied, smirking at his older brother.

The movie ended without further drama. And then more started up as Cali sat up to unwind from her fetal position on the couch. Leaning over her, Elijah bent down and picked her up in his arms, flitting out of the room and up the stairs before Klaus and Kat could say a word.


	8. A United Front

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is purely my imagination running on minimal sleep and lots of sugar. There is some "big kid" themes, just a heads up. I see you all reading, why not tell me what you think? Whether its love or hate, feedback would be awesome. Thanks homies of the skillet variety. Now back the the shenanigans

"Well this is awkward." Kat muttered, as she started to giggle at Klaus's open mouth. 

“What you’ve never seen a jealous man sweep away a girl in hopes that he will win her over regardless of her obvious attraction to his younger brother?”

“Umm no. I can’t say I’ve seen that before. Unless you count the time we were at a party and Cali ran off with some frat boy.”

“I didn’t know the darling little whore was a collegiate.” Niklaus chucked at his own joke. 

“She’d stab you if she heard you I hope you know that. But no she didn’t go to college but she would come visit me at Stanford and drag me to all the parties.” Kat said as she begun to clean up the mess in living room from the movie marathon. 

“Don’t bother to clean there is a maid for that. Katerina how old were you when you had sex?” Klaus asked causing Kat to spit the sip of coffee she had just taken onto the carpet.

“That is a little personal to ask, especially since to you I am nothing more than a pawn.” Kat stared at the original with disdain.

The twos staring contest was cut short by the sounds of pleasure that echoed from the room that was being shared by Elijah and Cali.

“Can you just take me home please. I need to sleep.” Kat asked in a defeated voice.

“You can just stay in the guest room if you would like. That way you don’t have to stay in a house Marcel can get into.” Klaus offered.

“Fine show me to it.” Klaus lead Kat upstairs and to the room where she could stay.

“And my room is right down here if you have any bad dreams.” Niklaus said with a wink and left Kat to get ready for bed.

"I was eighteen." Kat whispered as she entered the room, hearing a soft chuckle from down the hall.

Although Cali enjoyed the romantic gesture of being swept off of her feet. Had the gesture not been out of jealousy, it would have been truly romantic.

“Not that I am opposed to wild crazy revenge sex,” Cali said between kisses trailing off as Elijah kissed down her neck lightly nipping at the pulse point. “But why must you let your brother get under your skin like that?”

“Sweetheart, I do not know why you are talking about now shush.” Elijah silenced Cali with kisses and love bites on her bottom lip.

The two bodies connected like they had repeatedly since the night of their first meeting. The millenia old vampire knew exactly how to please a woman, no doubt from centuries of practice. Cali had never experienced an evening like this before. Knowing there were others in the house was not motivation enough to keep her from loudly expressing her pleasure. The other people in the house were forced to listen late into the morning.

Wandering down the hall as the noises came to a lull, Kat knocked on Klaus's door. 

"What?" Klaus snapped as the door swung open, revealing his bare torso.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know who the wolf girl across the hall from me was, and why she's here, and pregnant." Kat snapped back.

"Oh, that's Haley. And she's here because she's pregnant with my child, any more questions love?" He replied.

"No, that's what I figured. She needs a check up, I can feel her emotional tension from across the hall, it's not healthy for the baby. When I told her that though, she slammed the door in my face." Kat said, walking off.

"I'll try to talk to her about letting you help her, she can be pretty stubborn that little wolf." Klaus chuckled following Kat down the hall.

"Why are you following me?"

"Eighteen, why did you wait so long compared to your lascivious friend?"

"Oh God, well I had just turned eighteen. I was at my birthday party, Cali got me to drink finally. And I made some decisions that I wouldn't have made sober. Not that I regret it. I was just young, and naive back then. I'm not anymore." Kat said as she stopped at the entranceway into the kitchen.

"I know that love, I know." Klaus whispered. 

"Well I'm going to make some breakfast, I know Cali will be ravenous." Kat muttered, as she swung around the corner, and ran smack into Haley.

"Someone said my name and breakfast, I love them oh it was you Kat. Whoa, who's the pregnant chick?" Cali said, taking in the tangle of limbs on the ground. 

"Who am I? Who are you two?" Haley shrieked as Kat flipped up from the ground. 

"I'm Kat, Katerina Malfoy. The witch who you slammed a door in her face. Yeah. This is Cali. She' s not a witch."

“Okay, so the witch who doesn’t know to mind her own business and the whore who is loud as all hell in the middle of the night while I am trying to sleep.” Haley walked to the fridge to grab a glass of orange juice.

“Really? The girl who is pregnant with god knows whose baby is calling me a whore?” Cali turned with the coffee pot in her hand not noticing her cup was overflowing.

“Now now ladies calm down. There is no need to fight. Accalia, Haley is carrying my child, so I would appreciate it if you didn’t insult her.” Klaus said removing the coffee pot from Cali’s hands.

“Someone want to explain how a vampire can be the father of a child. Not that I’m one to judge I know how much fun it is to try but I’m a little confused by the mechanics. Considering the fact you are dead.” Cali said snatching the coffee pot back.

“Hun, he’s a werewolf too. They can reproduce. Now enough of these nasty talks of Niklaus’ personal life, I do not wish to spoil my breakfast.” Elijah walked into the kitchen pulling a pair of pajamas pants up.

Kat made the five breakfast, the spread was impressive for someone who hated to cook. When the cooking was done they sat down at the table in the dining hall and began to plan their days.

“Klaus, may Accalia and I borrow the massive TV today, before we go to work?” Kat asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

“What for?” Klaus asked with a mouth full of a feta and spinach omelette.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not talk with food in your mouth? And so we can marathon Harry Potter.” Kat said shaking her head at Klaus.

“Oh, do you guys mind if I join?” Haley said as she picked at the fruit platter that had been laid out. 

“If you apologize for calling me a whore yes and if you agree to let Kat give you a check up.” Cali said ignoring the fact Klaus had not actually given them the okay.

“Those are fair enough terms. I have a term of my own. You two have to keep your mouths shut about me and my situation. Considering Marcel doesn’t take too well the werewolfs being in the quarter.” Haley raised her glass of orange juice proposing a toast as their agreement. Kat and Cali lifted their mimosas agreeing to the terms.

“What do you mean you didn’t cry reading the fifth book?” Kat asked shocked by the fact Haley had just said that she stayed dry eyed until the sixth book.

“I didn’t really understand why Sirius was so important in Harry’s life. He knew him for two years not that big of a deal.” Haley said with a shrug.

“Knock, knock.” Elijah popped his head in the movie room, “You three need to eat something besides the delicious breakfast from this morning. What would you like me to order?”

“Pizza, pepperoni and bacon. And an order of breadstick.” Haley responded before the other two girls had a chance to think of what they wanted. 

Elijah left and went to fetch the girls their meal as the girls began to watch the fourth movie. Halfway through the world cup scenes Elijah returned with the pizza and the girls dug in. With the pizza gone and the movie almost over, the clock struck 7. Signalling Kat and Cali needed to get ready for work.

Hopping up Kat dragged Cali behind her forcing her to get ready for work. The two had their usual hours at the brothel. From the time it opened until it closed not trusting anyone else with the running of their business. The two quickly changed into their outfits and made their way out the door with a wave to the men of the house and Haley.

“Le Baiser Immortel, this is The Mistress, what can I do to you tonight?” Cali was back into her routine now that Kat was back at work with her.

"Hi, I called about a week or two ago about a job offer. My name is Kiran Eldora." A young feminine voice said.

"Right, Kiran. Well now is a great time to apply. Just stop by tomorrow night around nine thirty and I can set up and interview." Cali replied, running her nails along a file. 

"Oh. Okay thank you so much. I'll be there. Bye!" Kiran said, the phone clicking as the line went dead.

"Hey Kat, want to interview a baby tomorrow?" Cali called as Kat mixed drinks at the bar.

"Ugh. Fine, but only if she takes my place as DJ every Wednesday and Friday cause I'm swamped on the bills." Kat yelled back. 

"Sure. But we need a replacement for the Oasis room, Darla and Sugar quit last Thursday." Cali said, walking past the bar as she snagged a glass of tequila from the end.

"I'll test her. It will be, interesting. And that's coming out of your tips." Kat snapped as Candy their exotic dancer copied Cali's drink swipe.

The night passed rather uneventfully, until Haley decided to make a visit at midnight. Sauntering in the back entrance she propped herself up at the bar, smirking at Kat as she rushed to make drinks for the crowd. 

"Hey witch. How's it going?" Haley said, elbowing a sweaty drunk past her side.

"Busy as fucking hell Haley. Why are you here? Do you want the two idiots to kill me?" Kat hissed, practically throwing a beer bottle at their regular Joseph. 

"I'm bored. You guys left, and the two idiots began to fight. I figure this is a much healthier environment for the baby." 

"Not my problem. You going to order something? Cause if not you can't be here. Marcel will kill me." 

"Fine. Get me a virgin strawberry daiquiri." 

“You came all this way to order a strawberry smoothie?” Kat glared at the wolf across the bar.

Kat shoved the daiquiri to Haley and ran back to make sure that it wasn’t a night where the night walkers would be visiting. Because had this been one of those nights there would be blood shed and it would most likely be her own and Cali’s.

“Well Katerina, what are you doing back here and not out there caring for your clientele?” Klaus said, lurking at Cali’s desk with none of the lights on.

Kat let out a blood curdling scream, within seconds Cali came running in naked, obviously she had been with a client. 

“The fuck is going on here?” Cali said taking in the scene before her. “Really Klaus must you terrify Katerina. I was in the middle of making three thousand dollars and now will be lucky to make half of that. I swear to god I will stab you.”

“Oh Love, I didn’t mean to scare our little witch. I just wanted to visit my two favorite managers. Accalia I never knew you had a tattoo there.” Klaus said reaching out to stroke the tattoo on Cali’s ribs. 

“Fuck off Klaus.” Cali walked out returning to her client. 

“Kat can I stay? I don’t want to go home Elijah is being mean and Rebekah is looking for me.” Klaus asked jutting his lower lip out hoping the pouty lip would gain Kat’s sympathy. 

“Fine, but get out of the office.” Kat lead Klaus back out to the bar where he sat and sipped scotch for the next three hours. 

As the sun slowly rose above the horizon outside, Kat sent the last of the drunk stragglers out the door, and locked it up. Turning back to the bar she sighed noting the two problems that were still lingering on the stools.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" She snapped, bending down to pick up some trash.

"No. Besides Rebekah is waiting at the house to lecture me. I don’t actually remember what I did this time, oh well. Can I have another drink please?”

“Get it yourself. We’re closed and I need to take out the garbage. Would you like me to create a nest in there for you?” Kat said, hauling the bag over her shoulder. 

“Oh what a lovely thought love, but no I think I’ll pass.” Klaus chuckled as Kat walked out.

“Great, you two are still here.” Cali grumbled as she came from one of the back rooms. 

“Yeah, they don’t seem to comprehend the notion that we need to finish working and then go sleep.” Kat replied as she came back inside.

“How you wound me loves.” Klaus smirked as Haley slumped against the bar, passed out.

“Well it’s true. Kat has to do the books, and I need to organize staff scheduling. And we have an interview tomorrow before we open.” Cali said, pulling her lap top from under the concierge desk. 

“So serious. I guess I should take the Little Wolf home then, and face my irritating siblings.” Klaus responded. Slowly, he rose from his chair and picked Haley up, and in a swift motion, he was gone.

“Finally. You know he kept asking me questions like all night.” Kat sighed as she slumped against the bar. 

“What kind of questions?” asked Cali as she typed away on her laptop.

“Just general stuff like what my favorite place to visit is, where I would want to vacation if money was no object, and just stuff like that. It was strange”

“Awe I think the heartless bastard has a crush. Katerina and Klaus sittin in a tr- FUCK! Not cool.” Knowing where her friends song was going Kat used simple magic to make Cali feel like her brain was splitting in two.

“Whaa? I haven’t any clue what on earth you are talking about” Kat gave a faux innocent look as she wiped down the bar.

Ignoring her friend Accalia furiously worked over the next weeks schedule, being short two girls did not make the task any easier. After 45 minutes she accepted defeat and closed her laptop. After packing her things Accalia made her way to the back office to see if Katerina was done with her paperwork for the previous nights income.

“Gimme two more minutes and then we can go. The laundry service overcharged so I’ll have to call them before that interview tonight, because they charged us three times what they normally do.” said Kat after the door opening signalled her friends entrance.

“You know if we weren’t stuck here, between the two of us we could run a legit business and make serious money with how business savvy we are?”

“One day we will be free of here and we can do whatever we please. Personally I never want to run a business again I would want to become a novelist. I would write thrilling stories that inspire generations to be whomever they want. I’d model characters after everyone in my life. Then one day I will be happily living safely away from all this vampire werewolf business. I would only have to use my abilities for simple things never to protect anyone like I have to now.”

“Kat, you are probably the best family I have ever had. When we are out of here I can be your literary agent and we can take over the world together. One day we will be free of vampires.” The two made their way out to their car and drove home in silence dreaming of the life they will have after this horror story ended.

Kat awoke to loud thuds coming from the kitchen. Grabbing the baseball bat that she had stowed under her bed, she crept out of her room and headed down the short hallway. Whispering softly, Kat sent out a spell, freezing whoever was in the kitchen in place. Raising the bat, she rounded the corner and ran smack into Klaus. 

“Uh, Klaus. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN?” Kat snarled, smacking him with the bat.

“Well, I was going to make you breakfast. And then explain some new developments on the Marcel front. Where is Accalia? Shouldn’t she have woken by now?” He replied, lifting his hands in surrender.

“She sleeps like the dead, nothing wakes her up. Especially if she takes the sleeping pills her doctor prescribed.” Kat said,setting the bat down while releasing Klaus from the spell.

“Ah, and you love? You woke up very quickly.”

“I have chronic insomnia, not only can I not sleep, but I also wake up at the slightest noise.” 

“Well, that’s not very pleasant. What do you want to eat love? I can cook you anything you desire?” Klaus chuckled as he moved back towards the fridge.

“Waffles. So what’s up on the Marcel front?” Kat said, settling into a seat at the table.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Miss Cali?” 

“No, I can fill her in later. Spill, what’s going on, you seem awfully excited.”   
“Well aren’t you a nice friend keeping her out of the loop. I’ll go wake her.” Klaus bounded out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Cali’s room. 

“Oh no you don’t” Kat quickly cast a spell that prevented vampires from going into her room. 

“But what it would be fun! She is always so defensive she would be helpless. Just imagine the look on her face.”

“Go down stairs we will make breakfast. She’ll get up when she smells food.” Kat herded Klaus to the kitchen where the two worked in silence while preparing an unnecessary amount of food for the three of them.

Walking down stairs Cali smelt bacon. Only half awake Cali did not realize that she had walked down stairs wearing one of Elijah’s shirts.

“Well it appears that the dead has risen. Food?” Kat held out a plate that Cali took and began eating off of without even really noticing what she was eating.

“Yes. What’s the devil doing here?” Cali mumbled, between bites of waffle.

“He has big news.” Kat replied, sipping at her coffee cup as she turned to Niklaus expectantly. 

“I do love, I do. Marcel made a very very bad decision last night. He put up a group of nightwalkers to attack me. Suffice it to say, they did not make it. And as a result, Marcel well decided to swear loyalty to me.” Klaus smirked, earning choking gasps from both Cali and Kat. 

“Shit, shit, shit. What does that mean?” Kat whispered.

“It means love, that I am in charge of the city. You two now work for me, and are safe.” Klaus managed to squeak out as the two girls tackled him. 

“Thank you. Does that mean I can do magic without like being punished? Cause I’ve been itching to try some spells on transfiguration.” Kat jumped up and down.

“Of course love, you’re not a witch on my bad side. And if say, you were to cast some spells on the New Orleans witches, I wouldn’t be too put out.” 

“Thank you Klaus. You have no idea how wonderful it is to have Marcel off our backs.” Cali said, giving him another hug.

“Well, then you’re welcome. I must leave now darlings, but if say you wanted to take Haley out for awhile tomorrow as a thank you, it would be appreciated.” Klaus chuckled as he left.

“Well, things are going to change around here. Let’s get ready for work.” Cali laughed as they began clean up. 

Several hours into prep work, Kiran showed up for her interview slot. Walking through the doors, her pale blonde hair brushed against her shoulders, creamy skin contrasting with the electric blue tank top that brought out her eyes. 

“Hi, I’m here for the interview.” she whispered to Kat at the front desk.

“Oh hey, Kiran right? Well I’m Kat, Katarina Malfoy. I’ll be doing your interview tonight, just go take a seat at the bar and I’ll be with you in a sec.” Kat replied, as she grabbed the phone and dialed to room 8, “Cali the interviewee is here, and Candy called in sick, you’ll need to cover for her.” 

Joining Kiran at the bar, Kat pulled out some papers, and turned towards the young woman, smiling slightly. 

“Okay, let’s start off with the basics, state your name and age.”

“Right, I’m Kiran Eldora and I’m twenty two.”

“Great okay, do you have any references, or previous job experience working a bar or DJ set?” 

“Yes.” Kiran replied sliding over some papers which Kat flicked through. “I worked as a bartender at Rousseau’s for a couple years, I stopped and went on to work upstate. Now I’m back here.”

“That’s great, okay where did you hear about us?”

“Cami, she mentioned your name. And then I’ve done some research, you have one of the highest pay rates in the city, which works since I’m trying to go back for a Master’s in Event Planning, but that’s during the day and I promise it won’t carry over into my working hours.” 

“Wow, props to you. So, everything looks and sounds great. Now here are the ground rules. You will be bartending from eight pm to four am. You are on call for DJ if I cannot manage it. You do not under any circumstances have to work the back rooms or the stage unless you choose to do so, and if that is the case let either me or Cali know. If someone tries to pressure you into it, accosts you, or anything just call out and one of the bouncers or I will take care of it. Starting rate is fifteen an hour and its twenty if you DJ as well. You keep all tips, and it goes up after your first six months. Oh and you get full coverage of health and dental. Any questions?” Kat said, crossing her arms as she reclined back.

“Um, when do I start?” Kiran giggled.

“In half an hour, the first couple of hours are pretty busy, it dies off around twelve and picks up at one thirty again. There’s an apron hanging at the back of the counter and if you run out of anything come to the back office, it’s straight down the hall. I’ll be in there most the night doing paperwork.” Kat said, giving Kiran a squeeze on the arm. “Oh and one more thing, do you believe in vampires?” 

“Uh no, should I?” Kiran muttered.

“Yeah, you should.” Cali said as she sauntered out of the back. “Get going Buttercup.” 

“Nah, I think her nickname should be Sunshine. It goes with her hair.” Kat smirked as she went back to the front counter.


	9. Bonded by Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, this is the result of pixie sticks and negative sleep. Read and Review. Tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Think I should have never touch a keyboard again? Tell me, please :)

The night passed into the fading shadows, until the nightwalkers began to crawl in from their holes in the dark. Crowding through the floor of Le’Baiser they pushed past the regulars. One of them, slipped past the barrier of the bar and began to grind on Kiran. 

Noting the chaos, Cali slipped out from one of the back rooms and took in the horde of vampires in her brothel.

“What the fuck? Get off the staff you idiot!” she snapped as she walked back and tried to yank the vamp off Kiran.

“Bitch. I’m just trying to enjoy myself, before we go on a wolf hunt.” he snarled, shoving Cali back into the wall.

“Not in my establishment you’re not.” she hissed as she pulled out her vervain necklace and whipped it across his face. 

“Oh Cali, you shouldn’t have done that.” Marcel drawled as he reached over and grabbed her arm. “Service, tonight little cunt. With this charming young man.” 

“You can’t do that, you don’t have the power. Klaus is in charge now.” Cali whispered, her eyes widening slightly.

“Oh what Klaus doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Now go, or I’ll have some fun with your pretty new bartender.” Marcel hissed, pushing Cali into the vampire’s arms.

“Hello little bitch, my name is Grant and you’re going to be my little plaything, all night long.” he growled, grabbing Cali around the waist and ripping her from safety into the night.

Several hours went by, until it was time to close up that Kat finally emerged from the back office, ink staining her hands. Looking around the floor, she noted the increase in disarray, chairs tipped over, broken tables split in two. Turning towards the bar, Kat smirked and sauntered towards Kiran.

“So you’ve met your first wave of nightwalkers. Sorry, that’s not the greatest first impression.” 

“Kat, something happened to your friend Cali, this vampire he took her. She was trying to protect me, I’m so sorry I didn’t know what to do.” Kiran stammered, tears slipping down her cheeks.

“Cali.” Kat whispered as she sank against the bar, opening her senses to her best friends pain. Searing flames and burning flesh filled her mind, sending her reeling across the room. 

“Katerina?” Kiran whispered, noting Kat’s apparent bender.

“I will break him.” Kat hissed as she lifted her head to meet Kiran’s gaze, her normally blue eyes infused with onyx. 

Striding out of Le’Baiser wind ripped across the streets, street lights erupting into fiery sparks, glass shattering. Power whirled around Kat, magic gleaming across her skin as she followed Cali’s pain. Time seemed to crash to a standstill as she walked, until finally she reached the scene. 

Standing over Cali’s prone, naked form, Kat turned towards Grant. Sending her magic forward, she reached into his mind, sending him screaming into the dirt.

“BREAK.” She snarled, watching blood pour from his eyes, nose, and mouth. “Feel each neuron erupt, feel your veins dry up, your heart shrivel within your chest.” His skin began to decay, the undead life disappearing from him. 

“Katerina, what have you done.” Klaus whispered,as he helped Cali to her feet.

“Vengeance. He hurt her, he will pay.” she hissed, turning towards Klaus, her black eyes glittering beneath the shattered streetlights. 

“He has paid love, he’s dead. And Cali is healing, I fed her my blood. Now calm down.”

“No. No. I will not calm down. I am the touch of death, the darkness to cleanse this foul place from his kind’s vile touch. Where is Marcel, he must pay.” Kat howled into the wind, as fire began to ignite against the pavement.

“Kat, please calm down. I’m fine, please Kit Kat. You can’t go down that path, Marcel will have Davina crush you.” Cali muttered, reaching towards Kat.

“Davina? She is nothing, just an uncontrollable vessel of power that will erupt. I am in control, I know what I am doing Accalia.” Kat replied, turning her gaze onto Cali.

“Do you? Because it looks to me as if you’ve lost it. Like when that bitch Kristen came at me, but worse. You’re almost gone Kat, and I can’t lose another person.”

“Accalia is right Katerina, this power that you’ve tapped into. It is dark magic, and nothing good ever comes of it. If you want revenge against Marcel, there is another way. Come with me, and I shall give it to you.” Klaus said, holding out his hand. 

“Dark magic? But, I’m not evil.” Kat muttered, the darkness flooding from her into the fading night.

“No you’re not love, you’re just confused. Come on, let’s get you two inside, out of this.” Klaus replied grabbing the two and carrying them away from the pain.

Several weeks passed before Kat would leave her room on the compound. And another two before she could go downstairs. When she finally did, she walked right into a fight. Wind was ripping through the compound, slamming the windows into their frames. Marcel was tackling Klaus as Elijah stood off to the side viewing the spectacle. 

“What is going on?” Kat whispered, her voice cracking from disuse. 

“They’re trying to sacrifice Davina to the Harvest. They say she’s going to destroy the city with her power.” Marcel snarled as he lunged for Klaus again, only to be shoved off by a wave of Kat’s hand.

“Well it’s true, Davina is going to explode.” Kat mumbled as she rubbed her head. “I can feel the power crashing through the air, she’s exuding it every second, every minute.” 

“Do you have any suggestions?” Klaus said, walking towards her.

“Nope, besides completing the Harvest. Which you need an Elder witch for, which means you need to consecrate the bones of a powerful witch. And I am not up to volunteer for that, so have fun.” 

“Yeah, Sophie tried to do that with Elijah’s ex-beau Celeste’s bones but it didn’t work, so we’re using my mom’s.” Klaus chuckled.

“That sounds nice, I’ll be in the kitchen. Don’t bother me.” Kat replied as she walked off. 

The wind storm faded to a deluge of rain, the water crashing against the walls of the compound, sending Kat’s headache into a full blown migraine. In a daze, she walked outside and headed down the road, for miles until she reached Klaus’s plantation. Whispers echoed across her mind, power calling to her making her blood sing. Sloshing through the mud, she came across the the Mikaelson family and the open grave.

“Katerina, what are you doing here?” Elijah said as he walked towards her, covering her sodden form with his umbrella.

“The power called to me, it sang out making my blood hum. Why is that Elijah, why does your mom call to me?” Kat whispered, cocking her head to look up at the eldest Original.

“Niklaus, how far back did you look into Katerina’s heritage?” Elijah hissed towards his brother.

“To Europe, her witch blood is mixed with Quetsiyah’s Traveler magic.” Klaus said.

“Yes, but what witch line is she descended from?” Rebekah snapped.

“Ah, from some woman named Maryse daughter of Michel.”

“Oh no, no, no. Mother said the name of that child she lost in the old world, it was Michel.” Rebekah whispered.

“What does that mean?” Kat mumbled as she shivered under the umbrella.

“It means, that you have Mikaelson blood. Give me your hand.” Rebekah growled as she took Kat’s hand, and slashed a knife across it, letting the blood fall over the coffin. 

“Wait, what?” Kat said, jerking back to cradle her hand against her chest.

“Cousin!” Klaus yelled as he lunged for Kat and pulled her into a bear hug. 

“GETOFFMEKLAUS.” Kat mumble shouted into his chest as she squirmed against him. “I can’t breathe.” 

“Oh, sorry. But we’re cousins! I knew there was a reason I liked you!” Klaus yelled, reaching for Kat again.

“Oh fuck. I’m related to you lot. I’m crazy, its in the blood. I’m a crazy sociopath.” Kat muttered, jerking away from Klaus and the others. “I, I need to go and curl up into a ball and talk to myself for awhile.” 

The Harvest, failed. Kat and Cali found out, as Marcel came reeling in from the rain, sobbing and screaming followed by Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah. The compound was dead silent, for days. Until one day, when Klaus came running through the kitchen where Kat was making Haley a sandwich. 

“The bitch is dying the bitch is dying!” He cheered, picking Kat up and swinging her around.

“Who is dying?” Kat muttered as Klaus set her down.

“Katarina Petrova, the doppleganger bitch. How would you like to go on a field trip with me to gloat over her dying body?” 

“Sure, I could use a break from the boredom. And Cali’s sex screams.” Kat shrugged as she handed the finished sandwich to Haley. 

“Can I go?” Haley mumbled between bites.

“No, you’re pregnant, and she may try to kill you for revenge.” Klaus said. “Pack a bag, we leave in an hour. I get to see Caroline.” Klaus smiled, earning an elbow to the ribs by Kat.

“Oh joy, so I finally get to meet the love of your life?” 

“She’s not much to see.” Haley grumbled at their retreating backs.

The road trip, thankfully was uneventful as Klaus and Kat entered the small town of Mystic Falls. Passing along the forest road, Klaus parked the car and the two got out. 

“Okay, I’m going to go find Caroline. If you get bored in the forest, head over to the big brick house, I’ll meet you there.” Klaus said before rushing off into the forest.

Nodding over at Rebekah’s arrival, Kat began to wander through the woods. Dancing beneath the boughs of the trees, she made her way towards the massive mansion Klaus had mentioned. Music rang out drawing her in, until she walked through the front door. Taking in the antique settings, she wandered down the hall and into a crowd of people doing shots. 

Leaning over, Kat grabbed a shot glass, downed it, and began to dance. Spinning around to the beat, she tripped slightly, and fell into someone. Arms propped her up, keeping her from crashing to the ground as piercing blue eyes bore into hers. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” the man asked, shaking Kat.

“Katerina, there you are.” Klaus called as he walked in the door, following a disheveled blonde girl.

“Klaus, what are you doing here?” the man holding Kat snapped.

“Oh, he’s here to gloat about Katharine.” the blonde girl stammered.

“No one asked you Caroline.” the man snapped.

“Shut up Damon. And let go of my cousin.” Klaus growled.

“Cousin?” Damon said, jerking away from Kat.

“Yes, Katarina here is descended from Quetsiyah and my mother…” Klaus mumbled as Kat rolled her eyes.

“You have family, wow. And here I thought she was just another one of your paid whores.” Caroline hissed, earning a glare from Kat.

“Please, she’s not a whore. Her friend Cali is.” Klaus chuckled.

“Cali?” Damon muttered.

“Not the one you killed.” Kat said, “Shut the fuck up Klaus, like you have room to talk.” 

“Oh, I like her.” Damon smirked.

“Okay, where are the drinks. I need to make a toast to Katarina Petrova’s imminent demise.” Klaus said reaching for the bottle. 

“I’m back.” a voice said as a young man walked down the hall.

“Tyler!” the blonde guy sitting across from Kat yelled as he ran towards him.

“Matt. Hey buddy, I’m a parting gift from Rebekah. Hello Caroline.” Tyler said as he hugged Matt, and then he noticed Klaus. Snarling he lunged towards the Original as he threw back a shot. Lifting a hand, Kat flicked it at Tyler and sent him flying across the room.

“Bad boy!” she snapped as she rose, sending another blast of power at him as he tried to get up.

“Your cousin is a witch?” Damon said, raising an eyebrow at Klaus.

“Yes, you could say she’s a witch/traveler hybrid.” Klaus replied as Kat walked over towards Tyler and pat his head as he lay on the ground.

“Good puppy.” she purred, ruffling his hair.

“She’s not that powerful.” A dark skinned girl said, as she uncurled from her spot next to the Hunter.

“Oh Bonnie love, she’s far more powerful than you ever were.” Klaus chuckled as Kat returned to her position next to the shot glasses. 

“Cute.” Kat snickered, taking another glass.

“It’s not a competition Klaus, besides I’m the anchor between this world and the Other Side.” Bonnie snapped.

“Oh it is a competition love, besides I always win.” Klaus smirked. “Isn’t that right Caroline?” 

“So it went well?” Kat smiled as she turned towards Damon who still stood next to her, a confused look on his face while Klaus turned to glare at her slightly. 

“You’re a witch and traveler named Katerina. How is anyone else not finding this ironic?” Damon questioned.

“Oh we do, but we’re choosing to ignore it since she seems nicer. And she’s powerful and we don’t want to piss her off.” the Hunter said, earning a smile from Kat.

“That’s a smart move Hunter.” she replied.

“How do you know I’m a Hunter? And my name is Jeremy.” 

“You stink of it, Jeremy. No offense.” Kat said, as she downed another shot.

“Okay, you’re cut off.” Klaus said reaching for her hand. “We don’t need another drunken fire dance.” 

“Well considering that, that was your fault and the fact that I’m not that drunk, You can shove it.” Kat snapped, earning a chuckle from Damon.

“And here I thought Cali was the troublemaker, and it turns out you are. My eyes are now open.” 

“Oh really, that’s funny. Oh look the wolf pup is waking up. I can’t believe you dated that dick Caroline, you know he tried to kill my friend Haley.” Kat said turning towards Caroline. 

“He did what, why?” Caroline gasped.

“Well Haley is…” Kat’s voice was cut off as Klaus grabbed her by the mouth. 

“Time to go, remember love. New Orleans secrets stay in New Orleans.” Klaus said as he pulled Kat along.

“Whatever. It was nice to meet everyone, have fun toasting to the death of the name stealer. Don’t talk to strangers and oh, someone just did a spell, good luck!” Kat giggled as they left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I own nothing, this is the result of pixie sticks and negative sleep. Read and Review. Tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Think I should have never touch a keyboard again? Tell me, please :)

While Kat and Klaus were away Cali was forced to spend more time with Rebekah who had become unnaturally close to Haley. The three were getting way too close for Elijah to be comfortable with it.

“Accalia, may I speak to you in the kitchen?” Elijah peeked his head into the dining room where the girls were finishing their breakfast.

“Brother we can still hear you in the kitchen but go ahead talk about me anyways.”

“Rebekah, believe it or not the world does not revolve around you and your need for attention. Shouldn’t you be somewhere torturing Marcel?” Elijah’s bad mood coated his words in bitterness

“Yeah sure darling. I’ll be there in a second.” breaking the staring contest that had risen Cali shooed Elijah. “Rebekah don’t listen I know you want to but don’t” 

Cali got up from the table and walked into the kitchen knowing this was not going to be a fun conversation.

“I see you are becoming close with Haley and my sister.” Elijah spoke up when Cali came into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I mean its not like I had Kat here to hang out with. If I had gone with them you wouldn’t have to worry about me becoming chummy with your sister and the mother of your niece. Then again that would require you to trust me.”

“Accalia, I do trust you. I just wanted to see how you were. You have been distant these last few days and I am concerned about-”

“I swear to god you finish that sentence with “you” I will burn every single suit you own and with you in all of them.” Cali stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the room her and Elijah shared. 

Picking her phone up off the bed she sent a text to Niklaus asking him where the white oak ash and daggers were.

“Accalia! This not the way to deal with topics you don’t want to talk about.”

“You want to know why I’m mad Elijah? Because you decided that you need to be so controlling of my life that you can’t let me out of your sight for three days. You don’t let me go to the Immortel by myself and when I do go by myself you show up with in half an hour. You are so damn suffocating!” Cali screamed throwing things at Elijah.

“I do that because I care. I worry that you will be harmed by a one of Marcel’s men.”

“I wear vervain and drink it! So unless it is you or Nik than nothing is going to harm me! Just leave me alone please. Actually no I’m going home, don’t follow me.”

“Accalia please stay here. I’ll go stay in another room.” Elijah dejectedly walked out, closing the door behind him.

Collapsing on the bed Cali fell asleep escaping the anger she felt towards Elijah. She slept for three hours only being awoken by her phone ringing. 

“Hello?” Groggily Cali answered her phone.

“Oh love you don’t sound good did you have a domestic with my darling brother?” 

“Klaus the fuck do you want I was sleeping.”

“You are the one who texted me so don’t even taken that tone with me young lady.” 

“Nik, I don’t have this kind of emotional range right now. Just tell me why you called you ancient old man.” Cali said getting pissed off that Niklaus had made a comment about her age. Like he was all that much older than her when he turned. 

“Are you and my brother fighting? What’s wrong? Did he tell you no more sex because he wants to maintain your honor? Thats a shame because you have none. I mean after all have you seen the way you dress?”

“Yes I have, and don’t even try to judge my clothes cause Kat dresses almost the exact same. So why don’t you go just fuck off.”

“Such temper, well fine then. Katerina and I will be back tonight. Perhaps you will have simmered down by then.” 

“Goodbye Klaus. Try not to drive off a cliff into a white oak tree.” Cali snapped as she ended the call. 

Klaus hung up the phone, and glanced over at Kat who was glaring at him.

“You know she would be less volatile if you didn’t antagonize her so much. What on earth could they even be fighting about, they are too busy having sex to talk. Here let me call her.” Kat dug her phone out of her bag and called Cali.

“Kat can I call you back later I was about to go to bed.”

“No, Cali you are going to tell me what on earth is going on with you and Elijah.”

“Nothing is going on. He is just being super controlling. Why do you even care? You were the one who didn’t talk to me for 3 days because I slept with him.”

“Well now that I know I’m related them-” 

“YOU ARE WHAT? Kat I love you but I will talk to you later I need to go talk to someone.” Cali threw her phone across the room went storming downstair to find Elijah and Haley curled up on the couch together watching Gossip Girl.

“ELIJAH MIKAELSON, I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! First you don’t tell me you are related to my best friend and now you are curled up in here with you brother’s baby mama! Jesus! Fuck you and everything that you were to me. I’m out of here. I’ll have Kat come get my stuff when she gets back here.”

“Accalia please wait let me explain.” Elijah got up and walked toward Cali.

“No. No explaining, I am done with all lies and shit I’ve dealt with it my entire life and I’ve had enough. And honestly, this is just too much, you are such a fucking hypocrite Elijah Mikaelson. Oh and Haley, I like your shirt.” Cali snapped as she stormed off. 

“Why do women behave this way? You will scream at men without thinking but then the women who you blame are still your best friends. Why?” Elijah was completely flabbergasted at the way he perceived Cali’s actions. 

Cali not wanting to go to the house because Elijah could get in, instead went to the brothel where she could distract herself with work. Cali was shocked to find that the back door was unlocked and that Kiran was going through the bar to make sure that she would be fully stocked for tonight.  
“Hey boss, you are in early.”   
“Hey Sunshine, please do not call me boss that makes me sound old. My body already is giving out I don’t need people noticing it.” Cali said with a small laugh as she climbed on to a barstool.  
“Fine, hey Cali you’re in early.”  
“Oh hi Sunshine, I could say the same for you. How well stocked are we? Do I need to order anything since I’m going to be doing the ordering here soon.”  
“Nope, I already sent Kat a text and she said that she would pick some up on her way in tonight.”  
“Planning ahead, I knew I liked you for a reason.” Cali said knowing that hiring Sunshine was one of the best ideas that her and Kat had in awhile.  
Cali opened up her laptop and began typing away furiously, eventually getting so frustrated she slammed the laptop closed and shoved it away.  
“Everything okay over there?” Kiran asked concernedly.  
“No, its not and I haven’t a clue what to do, but all I really want to do is find the bloody stake that will put that asshole Original to sleep for a few decades. Sorry this isn’t professional at all. I’m just gonna go back to the office call if you need me.”  
“Oh no you don’t stay right where you are, what do you want to drink? As a bartender I am socially obligated to listen to the woes of my patrons. Also you are spending too much time with Klaus and Rebekah, you said ‘bloody.’”  
“Jet fuel please. I want to pass out and not be functional come closing. Its Elijah he can be so overprotective sometimes. He wouldn’t let me go on the road trip with Kat and Klaus because there are other vampires there who want revenge on him for some reason. It is so infuriating! Remember last week when I had that cough? He forced me to take all kinds of vitamins and drink these weird cleansing shakes then hid all the coffee and alcohol. Have you ever lived with a pregnant woman, three siblings who are constantly fighting and a witch who is up all night practicing new spells? You need coffee and alcohol to survive that shit!” Cali paused to take a deep breath and a long sip of her drink.  
“Okay so I’m getting the overprotective thing, but I can tell there is more so go on.” Kiran said with a nod giving Cali the signal to continue.  
“Not only is he afraid that other vampires will hurt me. Which is ridiculous because I wear and drink vervain and I can handle myself. But he’s well into Haley, the girl Klaus knocked up. And I think he’s compensating for that by being overprotective towards me.” Cali whispered as she ran a finger along the edge of the bar.  
“That sucks. How do you feel about him having feelings for someone else?” Kiran replied.  
“Honestly, it was never meant to be a romantic relationship, so I’m fine with it I guess. A little jealous but that’s more because she’s annoying and whiny. God, I sound annoying, I’m sorry. I’ve taken up almost an hour of your time with this shit.”

“Don’t worry about it Cali. I’m here to listen, whenever you need someone. Besides I’ve been in a relationship like that. I thought that we were perfect for each other, but then one day I realized I wanted more. Some adventure and mystery which I guess is partly why I’m working here.” 

"Oh I thought it was because you liked my face and loved hearing people have sex. Kat and I are here by force but you choose to be here. I'm gonna run out for some food really quick. If Kat comes back before I do let her know where I am?" Cali said grabbing her purse and headed out.

As Cali walked out of the back door and smack into Klaus, who was carrying grocery bags full of liquor.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” she snarled as Klaus reached around the bags to steady her from falling.  
“He’s helping me carry in the special alcohol for the private party we have booked for Friday.” Kat said, popping up from behind Klaus, balancing a jumbo bag of glitter in one hand while reaching out for a hug.

“Oh, well that’s nice. How was the trip?” Cali sneered as Klaus pushed past her into the back room.  
“Ouch, chill Cal. I know Elijah has been a dick to you. And I should have told you about me from the moment I found out. But then Klaus more or less kidnapped me, and I’ve been pretty drunk since then.” Kat said as she walked by her friend to set the glitter down on the office floor.  
“She’s been drinking her feelings. I don’t think she’s too happy that we’re family now.” Klaus smirked as he swiveled around at Cali’s desk.  
“Oh. I didn’t realize…” Cali paused.  
“How incredibly screwed I am now that Klaus is my cousin. That people will be gunning for me left and right, or that I’m related to a clan of sociopaths?” Kat said, her eyes dropping.  
“I’m sorry Kat, I just didn’t know. And I hate being left out of the loop, especially when I get stuck with lovesick Elijah and Haley babysitting.” Cali muttered as she reached over and hugged Kat.  
“Aww. Friends again, good. So I’m throwing a little party tomorrow, to let the vampires of this city know who’s boss. And you two are invited, I expect you there by 6 pm and no later. It’s at the plantation. Wear something, tempting.” Klaus said, standing up to face the two. “And don’t worry, you’re perfectly safe. If anyone tries anything with you, I’ll kill them, or Rebekah will, or Elijah… I haven’t quite decided yet.”  
“A party, oh fun.” Cali said.  
“Yeah wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Kat added.  
“Fantastic. I better go, I need to make some preparations.” Klaus replied as he walked off.  
Silent giggles followed his wake, as the girls shook with laughter tears streaming down their faces.  
“Oh my God, Klaus is going to be one of those housewives who throws lavish parties to fill the empty void of a loveless marriage.” Kat shrieked as Kiran walked into the back.  
"Wait Klaus is in a loveless marriage? Who on earth would marry that skeazbag?" Kiran asked holding a deposit bag.  
“No, but now that he controls the city he is going to be throwing parties to distract him from the fact no one loves him.” Cali said spinning in her desk chair.  
“Accalia what on earth are you doing?” Kat asked with a hint of disappointment.  
“I’m bored. So I am entertaining myself, in case you haven’t noticed my life is boring. I have no original to yell at. No war to wage. I don’t know what to do.” Cali said with a shrug.  
“You said an original to yell at?” Elijah walked around the corner so his face could be seen by the women in the room.  
“Oh hi Eli. Where have you been? Busy comforting Haley because your brother is a monster and doesn’t give a shit about her?” Cali said with fake concern.  
“Something like that, I was told to come down and get you by Rebekah, she wants your opinions on dresses, I think.” Elijah replied rolling his eyes at Cali’s antics.   
“Well okay then, time to go team. Come on Kiran, you’re coming.” Kat said, bouncing up to offer Kiran a hand.  
“Wait what, why me?” she stammered.  
“You’re part of the family now Kiran, whether you like it or not.” Cali said as she grabbed Kiran’s free arm.   
Guiding the trio out the back, Elijah drove them back to the compound to help Rebekah pick a dress for the party the next day. Hours consumed by chiffon and satin passed until finally the outfits were picked and peace was settled once more.   
The next day passed uneventfully into evening as the party dawned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I own nothing, this is the result of pixie sticks and negative sleep. Read and Review. Tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Think I should have never touch a keyboard again? Tell me, please :)

Dressed to kill, Cali left her room clothed in a svelte emerald strapless dress, just barely hitting midthigh, her long brown hair pulled back into a cascade of curls coming down from a half bun. Meeting her at the end of the hall was Kat her blonde curls tamed for the night in a halo of waves that tumbled across her shoulders dusting the edges of her blood red dress, contrasting sharply with her pale skin, the straps sparkling beneath the lights above. Kiran rounded out the girls as she met them by the car, her pale blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail and her tanned skin complimenting the sapphire dress she had on.  
Quickly, the trio got into the car and were soon speeding off towards the plantation. Flashing lights met their gaze as they pulled down the road to the house, the subtle smell of alcohol and blood wafting forwards. As the car jerked to a halt, they got out each giving a slight grin to the other.  
“Remember, you’re a guest Kiran, so if you say no, they have to respect it.” Kat said as they took off towards the house.  
“Yeah and if you need us, just say the magic word and we’ll be there.” Cali added.  
Quickly, the girls separated, Cali heading over to the bar where Rebekah had staked her territory, Kiran to the dance floor, and Kat to the stage where Klaus was pacing back and forth.

“You know, if you do that anymore the stage is going to fall right out from under you because of the wear and tear.” Kat said as Klaus turned to look at her.  
“Well love, it isn’t exactly easy to think of the best thing to say to your new people, I’m having some issues. Especially after those humans decided to blow up our bar.” he snapped.  
“Well just tell them that there’s going to be a change, and that humanity won’t see it coming. And as for the humans, leave them to me.”  
“Since when did you get so bloodthirsty?”  
“Since the day Marcel took Cali and me. I ran on self-preservation for two years Klaus, morals weren’t necessary back then. And they aren’t now either, this city, well people who live here should know better than to attack their betters.”  
“I can’t say I find this change in you very good, cousin.”  
“Deal with it. Because this is me, and I don’t change for anyone but myself.”  
“Ouch, better apply some water to that burn Klaus.” a voice drawled from across the stage.  
Turning around Klaus and Kat faced the newcomer.  
“Damon Salvatore, why the hell are you here?” Klaus snarled.  
“Well I couldn’t miss the party now could I? Besides you two left with some unanswered questions, ones that I’d like answers to.” Damon replied as he sauntered forward, his icy blue eyes capturing Kat’s for a moment.  
“Well, you’re going to have to get used to disappointment. If you two will excuse me, Rebekah and Cali are about ready to go on a rampage, I need to calm them down.” Kat said turning on her heel and walking off.  
“I can’t say I expected that.” Damon muttered as Kat strode away from him and Klaus her blonde hair whipping around her shoulders.  
“Well Damon, she is family, my family so can you honestly say you didn’t expect something similar? Katerina is a very delicate soul, nice, polite yet sarcastic, and intelligent, but if you push her too far she will rip you to shreds faster than a ripper. I watched her desicate a vampire to death in less than a minute. So trust me when I say this: tread carefully with my cousin.” Klaus replied staring down Damon until he turned away.  
“Whatever you say Klaus.” Damon smirked as he surveyed the crowd, watching Kat step in between Rebekah and a brunette as they tried to de-limb some poor vampire. “So Klaus, old friend who do I have to kill to get a drink around here?” 

“Well you can go order at the bar like a normal vampire or drink from one of the many drunk women stumbling around.” Klaus said offhandedly, ignoring the actual implications of the man's question.

“Wow Klaus if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were infatuated with that girl. Though she is your distant cousin of some sort. Then again who knows maybe that’s what floats--” Damon was unable to finish his thought because Klaus’ hand was squeezing his windpipe.

“I may be many things but incestuous is not one of them. Now you were going to get a drink?” Klaus said guiding Damon to the bar.

“So what is the deal with that little witch of yours? She seems too normal to be related to you, then again it is a distant enough relation that all the psycho has been bred out.” Damon said as he was being handed his glass of bourbon.

Across the house Kat had met up with Cali and Rebekah, the three of them searched for Kiran. Only to see that the Mayors son had his hands up the hem of Kiran’s dress. 

“Awe hell no!!” Cali put down her drink and walked over to the sitting area where the two were. 

“I think this idiot believes that he is gonna get lucky with sweet little Kiran. Awe how wrong he really is.” Rebekah said.

“Guuuys, what are you doing this guy was jusss being really sweet and making sure I wasn’t lonely.” Kiran was past the point of making any coherent sense drunk.

“Alright Sunshine. I think its time you get to bed.” Kat said wrapping her arm around Kiran’s waist pulling her upright.

“But Kat I wanna stay at the party. Niklaus will get very sad if I leave his party. I’m having fun. Why are you such a parade rainer? I just want to party and you don’t wanna let me.” Kiran was beginning to whine.

"Well I'm sorry sweetie but you can't and I'm sure Klaus will understand why you left." Kat replied as she dragged Kiran into the house and left her in one of the rooms, warding it from vampires before she went back to the party.

As soon as Kat had dragged Kiran off Rebekah and Cali set to playing with the mayors son, pushing him around until finally, Rebekah snapped his neck like a dry branch. Laughing hysterically the two drunk girls shoved his body into a busy and went off to go get drinks.

"That wasn't nearly as fun as it could have been." Rebekah pouted. "He barely put up a fight!"

"I know, and Kat was such a buzzkill." Cali said while sipping on her midori sour. "Kiran was hilarious she should have stuck around longer."

"And then she would have vomited all over the place and I'm sure you would have loved that part Cal." Kat said walking up to the duo "and it would be just your luck that she threw up all over your pretty new shoes."

“Then I would have had to kill, Sunshine. Poor Sunshine.” Lexi said taking a drink from the champagne flute that she had just picked up off the tray that had just passed in front of her face, being carried by one of the many servers that were working the lavish party.

“The fuck is wrong Cali?” Kat snapped snatching the champagne flute out of Cali's hands. "You've been behaving like a spoiled psycho bitch all night, like Rebekah." 

"Well excuse me for trying to have a good time at Klaus's party. He did tell us to let loose." Cali said as Rebekah pulled her off away from Kat. "You should try to relax too Kit Kat!"

Swirling the champagne around Kat set it down on a tray and headed towards the bar. Settling down onto a stool she motioned towards the bartender.

"Tequila. Lots of it, and some limes and salt. ASAP." She said as she sank her head against the table.

"Rough night?" A voice drawled next to her, swiveling on her seat Kat turned around to see Damon seated next to her.

"What gave it away the tequila or the defeated look?" She smirked as Damon lifted his glass of bourbon in a toast. "Or was it the whole stopping a murder?"

"Stopping a murder, why on earth would you do that. It would liven up this excuse for a party." He laughed.

"If you really want to liven it up, you'll help me down this bottle of tequila, and then well you'll see some real magic." Kat replied knocking back two shots in a row. "What do you say? You in?" She said as she bit into the lime.

"You really know how to sell it, I'm in." Damon smirked taking a shot from her hands. 

Knocking back shot after shot the two soon became the loudest pair at the party. 

"So you dated your brothers girlfriend, dude what the fuck is wrong with you?" 

"I couldn't help falling in love with her! She was so nice but different you know! And she looked like Katherine!" 

"Little bitch. Come on, you fell for your brothers girl twice! That is so incredibly fucked up it's not even funny!"

"Oh like you've done any better, who was your last boyfriend little witch? Some douchey little pre law at Stanford?"

"No. Fuck no. Hmmmm the last guy I dated was. . . Oh this tattoo artist, his name was Duke I think. Yeah we screwed around for a bit but it wasn't too serious. Back to you, who else have you dated? Cause there's no way it's been just Elena or Katherine for the past one hundred years."

"Well I did have a thing with Rebekah for awhile, but she kind of hates me since I was well..."  
"Fucking her for info." Rebekah snarled as she walked by flipping Damon off.  
"Yeah." Damon nodded.  
"Hmm, fucking Rebekah. Those are always good times." Cali said as she followed Rebekah off.  
"Wait a second, your friend and Rebekah? Really?" Damon whispered his icy eyes widening in shock.  
"Yeah when we first opened the Immortel, Rebekah and Matt were some of our first customers." Kat replied.  
"The quarterback! Really? Damn." Damon snickered.  
“He’s a sweetheart but kind of dim.” Kat said as she poured herself another shot. “But they paid well, the money got our offshores savings account started.”  
“Illegally hiding money?”  
“Only to pay the bills.”  
“Really?”  
“And to overthrow Marcel, but that’s a done deal now that Klaus is in charge of the Quarter once more.”  
“Ambitious dreams for ones as young as you and your friend, Katerina.”  
“It’s Kat, only Klaus calls me Katerina and that’s when he wants something. And who says I’m young? I’ve been far more mature than most for over half my life now.”  
“Kat then, and yes but you do know that half of your life is nothing to a vampire.”  
“Yes, but it’s everything to a witch/traveler hybrid, which is what I am.”  
“Fascinating, such a weird yet powerful combination in someone so tiny.”  
“I’m five four, that’s almost average. I am not tiny. Besides you don’t have much room to talk Mr. Five Nine.”  
“Well I’m taller than you, pixie.”  
“How did it feel when you got picked for equipment manager for the football team?”  
“I’ll have you know I fought in the Civil War little girl.”  
“On the wrong side, we won.”  
“Oh please, the Confederates would have won if we had more time.”  
“Not likely, you were losing so hard, your generals turned tail and ran away.” Kat giggled as Damon knocked back another shot.  
“Pixie, darling you have no idea what you are talking about! Your great grandparents weren’t even thought bubbles yet when I was fighting in that war.”  
“Fighting in the war? More like pinning for Katherine and seeking solace in the arms of the prostitutes that followed the camps around.” Kat said with a scoff and slid off her stool make her way to the bathroom.  
“Where you going? Don’t tell me you are gonna quit halfway through the bottle.” Damon followed closely behind Kat.  
“Nope, gotta pee.”  
Kat made her way to the bathroom stumbling over her own two feet. Damon following her making sure she didn’t fall over. Which there were a few moments that he was rightfully concerned about it.  
“You can’t be in here. You are a boy. This is the ladies room. You sir are not a lady now bye bye.” Kat said as she stumbled into the bathroom not bothering to lock the door let alone close the partition between the toilet, and the wash area of the bathroom.  
“On the first date, well I guess if you’re making the first move.” Damon said with a chuckle as he began unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt.  
“Ew, gross no. Ain’t nobody wanna see that.” Kat said holding up her hand blocking the view of the top of Damon’s well toned torso.  
“Are you done yet? I’m bored and someone is going to drink our tequila. Come on Kat.” Damon was becoming impatient with Kat’s human necessities.  
“Yes. I’m done, now move so I can wash hands.”  
Damon moved from in front of the sink where he had been perched for the last minute. Side stepping the vampire Kat turned on the water and washed her hands. Instead of using the towels that Klaus had in the bathroom, Kat wiped her hands on Damon’s jacket. Quickly checking her make up Kat turned and left the bathroom, ignoring the look that Damon was giving the little witch.  
“Well that was rude.” Damon walked side by side with Kat as they made their way back to the bar.  
“Aww did I hurt the big bad vampire’s feelings?” retorted Kat in a mocking baby voice.  
“You mentioned me?” Klaus appeared assuming it was he whom Kat was talking about.  
“Well hello there pop up book from hell,” Kat said hugging Klaus, nearly falling over.  
“Awe dearest Katerina you say such sweet things when you’re drunk.” Klaus chuckled holding up his cousin, he then turned his attention to Damon. “You do know you do anything to her, I will kill you before you even make it out of the Quarter right?”  
“Klaus you say that like I’m some monster that preys on drunk party girls,” Damon said with fake hurt in his voice. “Besides if anything I want the brunette that fucked your sister to kill me.”  
Klaus obviously unaware of the past that his baby sister and Cali shared was taken aback.  
“Time out, what brunette did my darling sister sleep with?” Klaus said really hoping Damon had misspoken.  
“The same one that slept with your brother,” Rebekah said walking over with Cali in tow.  
“Why are we talking about my sexcapades?” Cali looked around the circle, finally settling on the look of shock on Klaus’ face. “You know you are already hard to look at but if you keep making that face your choice in women is going to plummet, Niklaus.”  
“Accalia, may I speak with you elsewhere?” Klaus gripped the top of Cali’s arm dragging her into his study, away from the commotion of the party.  
“Klaus don’t you dare hurt her!” Kat yelled as she watched her friend being dragged away.  
Once the door was shut behind Cali, Klaus let loose. “Can you not keep it in your pants? I swear I’ve been in this state for not even six months and almost everyone I’ve come in contact to you have slept with. My sister, my brother, and every single vampire in Marcel’s empire!” Klaus was fuming angry.  
“Oh my god! You’re mad because I haven’t fucked you? This has to be the funniest thing ever, oh my. I can’t breath.” Cali started hyperventilating she was laughing so hard.  
“No, that is not the point I just don’t think that it is appropriate for someone so close to the ruling family to be such so indiscreet and open about her sexual partners.” Klaus stumbled over his words clearly not expecting this reaction from Cali.  
“Niklaus Mikaelson, I run a brothel by definition I am a whore. Now if you are done being butthurt I’m going to go get another drink.” Cali turned and reached for the doorknob.  
Her progress was stopped by Klaus pushing her face first against the door lifting up the hem of her dress, breathing heavily on her neck. “You are not a whore, you are an. . . exquisite woman who shouldn’t treat herself any less. Remember that Accalia.” And with that he turned away and walked through the door, leaving Cali panting for breath against the wall.  
Unaware of the events taking place in the study, Kat was slowly beginning to sober up back at the party. Sipping at her coffee, she rubbed her temple with her free hand as Damon set to brewing another pot.  
“No more tequila, ever again. And if I offer, please please refuse. My head feels like a fucking thunderstorm is battling with an orchestra.” Kat whispered, her bloodshot eyes staring up at Damon.  
“Got it. What about bourbon though, will you still do that? Or wine, champagne, liquor in general?” he laughed.  
“Maybe in the future when I discover a spell to cure hangovers instantly, but until then, probably not.”  
“That would be a highly useful spell.”  
“It’s going on my list of potentials.”  
“What else is on that list, may I ask?”  
“Well Cali wanted me to look into creating a spell to extend the length of orgasms. I personally wanted to create a spell to detect the presence of enemies, I figured it would be a bit more useful than super long orgasms.”  
“I don’t know about that, if you create the orgasm spell, you can cast it on your enemies. Then they’d be out of comission for awhile.”  
“Huh, I never quite thought about it like that.”  
“That’s why I’m here, to provide genius ideas and look stunningly attractive.”  
“Ha ha ha. The first one seems a bit more plausible than the second.”  
“Ouch, that one seemed a bit harsh. So Pixie, what are you going to do for the rest of the night?”  
“Try to stay out of trouble, but somehow I think that’s going to be impossible seeing as it always finds me.” Kat replied, a blush creeping along her cheeks.  
“Well, I’ll stay with you to help ward it off then.” Damon chuckled, his icy eyes twinkling.  
“You do realize that’s like asking for something bad to happen right?” Kat said.  
“Of course, why else did you think I said it. I love a good fight.”  
“I don’t, they tend to end up with me losing control and desiccating a bunch of vamps, or blowing up bars.”  
“Sounds like my kind of party, when do we get started?”  
“You’re incorrigible aren’t you?” she laughed, shoving his shoulder as she slid off her seat and began to walk away. “Well are you coming?”  
“Where are we going?” Damon said glancing the little witch up and down.  
“We are going to my favorite bar. Somewhere we can really have fun and not have to deal the judge-y look from Klaus and Rebekah. Hold on a second I’m gonna let Cali know I’m leaving.”  
“What is she your babysitter?”  
“No she’s my sister and will freak if I disappear.” Kat said as she ran upstairs following her witch instincts.  
“Nice throw Cal, aim a little higher.” Rebekah laughed behind a closed door.  
Kat knocked on the door and slowly opened not knowing what she would find  
“Yay! Bex, its Katerina!! Kat come play with us!” Cali greeted her friend with a hug and a handful of darts. “Its human darts. 5 points for distal sections limbs, 10 for proximal, 15 for stomach, 20 for chest, and 100 for faces.” Cali was giggling with delight.  
“ACCALIA!! What the fuck are you doing? You are playing darts and instead of with a board, you are using a human being?? Who the hell are you and what have you done with my best friend? I was coming to tell you I was leaving but you are obviously preoccupied.” Kat slammed the door behind her and stormed down the stairs.  
“Oh Pixie angry!!” Damon mocked the look on Kat’s face as he followed her out to her car.  
“I have no fucking idea what has gotten into her! She was up there acting like psychopathic twins with Rebekah. Want to know what they were doing? They were playing darts and instead of a board they were using some poor drunk frat boy. How can she rationalize this? I swear its like she was one of you and flipped her switch.” Kat said tossing the keys of her impala over to Damon, “I am in no condition to drive. Your up.”  
“You sure? With a car this nice I figured it’d be your baby.” Damon said opening Kat’s door then walking around to the other side to open his own.  
The two drove in silence, except for the occasional direction Kat said as Damon drove them to Immortel.  
“You had me drive us to a brothel? You know I’m all for being upfront, but you are far too nice for me even to consider fucking you on the first date.” Damon said standing by the car as Kat walked up to the door, pausing turning to look at him.  
“No, this is the brothel Cali and I run. Now are you coming or what? I know for a fact the bar is well stocked since the shipment came in yesterday and we haven’t been open the last few days.” Kat held the door open for Damon and followed behind him turning on the lights.  
“Wow this place is nice. Who would have thought little you would be the manager of a brothel and a nice brothel too.” Damon hoisted himself on to the bar where he proceed to lay on his back with his hands behind his head.  
“You’ll have to settle for my rusty bartending skills, ever since we hired Sunshine I haven’t had to bartend.” Kat said as she unlocked the cabinets underneath the bar.  
“Just get out some bourbon and pour it into my mouth,” Damon tilted his head back and opened his mouth waiting for his drink of choice.  
“What are you a fish? How can you still be drinking?” Kat said as she set a bottle by Damon’s head ignoring his request.  
“Joys of vampirism, you can drink and drink and not really feel it.” Damon smiled, sitting up grabbing the bottle.  
There was an awkward silence that was only broke when Kat spoke up asking Damon to distract her and make her feel better. Giving in Damon began going into stories of all the terrible things Stefan had done to him. After a few stories they began taking turns going over the highlights of their shenanigans.  
“So Cal and I are sprinting up a side street, her in some joke of a costume. It may as well have been bra and a pair of spankies. We finally get to the other end of the street only to find out that we are not as smart as the Forest Grove police force. We got arrested for public intoxication, minors in possession, and disturbing the peace. It was not pleasant having to call Theo to come bail us out. We still get nice cards from the officer who arrested us, I’m pretty sure Cali fucked him at some point.”  
“Your sister fucked the cop that arrested you two? Jesus who hasn’t she slept with?”  
“Um Klaus, you, your brother, umm that’s about it. She means well but she doesn’t know any better. I’m the closest thing she’s had to a family since her cousin died. She usually just avoids real relationships and just has sex. The closest she’s gotten to a functioning relationship was with my brother.”  
“Time out your best friend slept with your brother? How on earth did you not kill them both?” Damon said.  
“Well I found out after Marcel had Theo killed, so well I wasn’t really inclined to take it out on Cal.” Kat replied, toasting Damon. “What about you, any sibling mishaps of the heart, besides Elena that is.”  
“Well there was this one time when I slept with his best friend Lexi. She was trying to get me to turn on my humanity. I left her on a roof in full sunlight when I was done.”  
“Ouch, that’s cold blooded. Okay so one time, Cal and me were in the woods for a bonfire, she got crazy drunk and went streaking, with marshmallows smeared across her chest. I was a bit tipsy so I might have followed, but with more clothing on. The funniest part of that though, was that my brother Theo filmed it and posted it on Instagram, that’s how Marcel found us.”  
“That’s fucked up. One time, I killed Elena’s brother, and her guardian, and best friend.”  
“Dude, you have major Elena issues, has anyone ever told you that? You need to detox and fast.”  
“Yes people have told me, similar things, but honestly I have it under control. Tell me another story.”  
“Fine, but we’re not done with the Elena topic mister. I’ll have you know I took a psychology course in college and you are exhibiting signs of major denial… A story…..  
Okay, so one time in college, I found this vamp nest. Being the innocent flower that I am, I went in to investigate. They captured me, and that’s when we discovered my, ah witch side. I incinerated the lot of them, with just a candle. Cal walked in drunk off her ass when I was done, and promptly collapsed laughing.”  
“Bad ass little witch, remind me not to piss you off anytime soon.”  
“Duly noted, your turn. Any more embarrassing or revealing stories?”  
“There’s one, if you want to hear it?”  
“Always.”  
“As you know, I’m a little sociopathic….”  
“A little?”  
“Will you be quiet? I am trying to paint a picture. Anyways, I used to be known as a bit of a Ripper myself in the old days, though nowhere near Stefan’s level since he ah… tends to loose control. It was back in the forties, I had enlisted in the army to fight in the great big war, you know country pride and all that. So in training camp, I threw this guy nearly twenty feet after getting a bit drunk. Freaked the others out so much they thought I was on some experimental government drug. So I told them the truth, just to mess with them. They begged me to turn them, which I refused of course, innocent lives to be preserved you know, but oh they begged. Until finally, they tied me up in the woods one night, and shot me, effectively killing me or so they thought. I woke up a few hours later, and well let’s just say those poor men never really got to make their country proud.”  
“Holy shit! How many were there? Did you tell you CO?”  
“There were five of them, and all my CO knew was that they tried to kill me and that I protected myself, compulsion makes it so easy to rid oneself of pesky inquiries.”  
“But of course it does. Did you ever go off to fight in World War I?”  
“Nah. Lexi talked me out of it, saying it wouldn’t be healthy for me to be around Stefan when he was there.”  
“And it would be for him? The ex-blood junkie extraordinaire, wow this Lexi seems a bit flawed when it comes to her logistical processes.”  
“Oh yeah… you don’t really need to worry about that. I killed her, about two years ago. To protect Stefan’s and my asses as vampires. He still kind of hates me for that though.”  
“Well you were protecting him, so I say he should get over it already.”  
“You really can be heartless, can’t you?”  
“Oh Damon, I learned long ago that having a heart in my line of business will get me killed. So you see, I have no room to care too much. Capricious and cruel are better friends than compassion and warmth, especially considering who I am related to.”  
“Klaus the hybrid dick?”  
“Exactly, my lovely cousin leaves a bit to be desired in the compassion department.”  
“I still don’t get how you two are related. You are so little and sweet, except for the vamp killing sprees; and Klaus is well Klaus. He delights in killing people, he is the embodiment of eeeevil.” Damon laughed at the last part knowing he was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.  
“Klaus does have compassion, its just reserved for me, Cali, Hayley, and the baby. So long as nothing happens to the four of us everyone is safe from his wrath.” Kat said as she started to brew coffee, knowing the sun would be up soon.  
“What’s so special about this baby that you guys keep talking about?”  
“Nothing, just that Hayley is the like queen of the wolf pack that used to live here. Some wolfy loyalty thing. I don’t know. Our best guess is that one of the brothers want to fuck her, if they haven’t already.” Kat said pouring cream into her coffee.  
“What the big bad witch can’t keep up with me?” Damon said taking another shot.  
“No, this witch would not like to spend the next 6 hours vomiting out whatever is in my stomach. Katerina no pretty bent over toilet bowl.” Kat said taking a sip of her coffee.  
“I’m sure you look lovely bent over anything.” Damon smirked and downed the last of his drink.  
“Well that my darling is not something you are gonna find out anytime soon. Now as I sober up do you wanna hear another ridiculous situation that Cali got me into?”  
“Sure, I am sure there is nothing else that you can surprise me with.” Damon said reaching for the coffee.  
“It was Senior year after we’d gotten back from the first time Marcel held us captive. Cal decided that she no longer wanted to go to out latin class, so instead of just not showing up she decided to make it so no one could attend the class and barricade the door from the inside.”  
“How’d she manage that? There’s only one door, she’d be stuck in there.”  
“No, Cali is smarter than that. She was able to get out of the window. I got dragged into watching to make sure she didn’t get caught. Bitch finally finished up what she was doing and was climbing out the window when the campus security guard decided to walk past me just standing there playing on my phone. Of course I end up coming up with the story I was waiting for him to come let me into one of the halls. Then I had to call Cali pretending it was my mom to tell her that the coast was clear for like the five minutes it took to walk across campus.” Kat had finished her coffee and had begun draining her second cup.  
Kat was ready to call it quits as the sun rose. Leaving Immortel going back the compound, Kat climbed the stairs attempting to find the room where she and Cali had put Sunshine earlier that night, needing somewhere to crash. Knowing she was too tired to drive all the way back to the apartment, Kat climbed into bed with Sunshine passing out. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I own nothing, this is the result of pixie sticks and negative sleep. Read and Review. Tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Think I should have never touch a keyboard again? Tell me, please :)

“KAT!! KATERINA MALFOY!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU????” Elijah was running around the house trying to locate the little witch.  
Getting out of bed Kat walked out of the room, in just her bra and spanks. “What do you want Eli?”  
“Cali, isn’t waking up and I’m not sure if there is some witchy thing you could do to help her?”  
“Yeah gimme a second please?” Kat went back into the room to grab something to put over herself.  
Cali was passed out face first on the counter in the kitchen. With her head in the sink Cali had obviously became sick and the sink was the closest place for her to puke. Sunshine was sitting at the bar a glass of water in front of her, holding her head between her hands.  
“Morning Sunshine,” Kat chimed laughing to herself at the obvious hangover Sunshine was suffering from.  
“How the hell aren’t you hungover? You were at the party waay later than I was and Elijah was saying you were doing tequila shots with Damien, who ever the fuck that is.” Sunshine drained her glass, getting up to refill it.  
“Damon, but yeah. I don’t know I think it was the coffee or the witchy mojo. Now let’s see if we can get Miss Drunkass here out of the way.” Kat began to examine Cali making sure nothing was broken.  
Once she realized her friend was okay, Kat walked over to the stereo system in the kitchen. After fiddling with some knobs, Kat pressed play. Heat of the Moment began blaring in the mostly quiet house. Cali shot up off the counter falling to the floor with a thud.  
“Holy fuck,” Cali sat up and looked at Kat. “I was sleeping, very peacefully I’d like to add.”  
“Yes on the counter, Love. The little humans need to eat. Hayley is eating for two and that little girl needs as much strength as she can get. So off to the floor with you.” Klaus gave Cali a smirk as he begun to prepare them all breakfast.  
“I’m going upstairs where I will be curled into a little ball, trying not to choke on my own vomit. Byebye.” Cali stumbled out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.  
“Wow where is she off to?” Damon had appeared in the kitchen.  
“The extremely hungover Cali is going upstairs to wallow in the terrible life choices she made last night. Hopefully she does not puke all over the bed. The last time she got that drunk I had to clean it up because the dumb slut was too busy puking” Kat retorted.  
“Oh I have the perfect cure for her! All I need is some coffee, cold water, aaand- Klaus where is the brandy?” Damon was opening and closing cabinets gathering his supplies, for his magical cure all.  
“No, she does not need anymore alcohol in her system. She gets violent when she has alcohol.” Hayley said waddling up to the sink, obvious she has grown larger than her legs could handle.  
“Its just enough to get her up and running again. All she needs is to down the water, drink the coffee then sip a glass of brandy, then she’ll be up and about. Maybe a little cranky, but then again she seems like she is cranky all the time.” Damon said walking up the stairs with Kat and Sunshine hot on his heels.  
“Not always cranky, sometimes she is sleeping.” Klaus joked as he was walking out the door.  
“Have fun terrorizing the village Nik.” Kat chirped to the slamming door the signaled Klaus’ exit.  
“Time to wake up your little demon,” Damon said walking into the room where Cali had passed out.  
“No its night night time, go away.” Cali rolled over pulling the covers over her head.  
With a flick of her hand, Kat had the covers flying to the other side of the room and the blinds opening. “Cali time to wake. You are going to take this magical cure all because I am not in the mood to run Immortel by myself tonight.”  
“Alright up, up little human. Open that mouth of yours, Damons gonna make you feel better.” Damon grabbed Cali’s jaw pushing it so it would open enough to poor the various liquids to help the hangover the young woman was suffering from.  
Damon stuck a few fingers in her mouth to pry it open more. Cali finally acknowledging the help drank the copious amounts of fluid down. 

As her brain began to slowly allow neurons to fire Cali sat forward and pulled the covers towards her.

"Sorry." She muttered her eyes flicking over to Kat.

"Don't worry about it, just next time, remember how hard you party with Rebekah and come find me first, okay?"

"I will. And thank you for helping me, again."

"Technically speaking I was the one who force fed you your cure." Damon smirked as he leaned back against the wall.

"Whatever, now get out. I'm not decent." Cali replied rolling her eyes as she shoed Damon out. "And don't come back, unless you plan on fucking my sister anytime soon."

"Accalia! Please stop I don't want another Duke incident." Kat snapped.

"Incident. Ha please, that was a minor irritation at the most. It's not my fault he went and got it infected."

"Cal, just take a shower and get some more coffee. We'll talk about this later." 

"Okay fine, but we will talk about this later. Damon is incredibly fuckable and you better jump on that soon before someone else does." Cal called out as Kat walked away.

Later that night at the Immortel the girls were slammed. Customer after customer barged through the doors, demanding a girl for the 'Mikaelson Special' a plot Klaus had devised to get city members on his side. 

"If one more drunk slob hits on me I will spike their drinks with Roofies." Kiran snarled as she clutched her head, her eyes still bloodshot from the night before.

"Not before I wipe their minds and make them into dead slobs. I do not like people touching me without my permission." Kat hissed her blue eyes darkening for a second."Where the fuck is that asshole cousin of mine who put us in this fucking situation?"

"I believe he said 'Going out for a walk love, make sure they're happy customers." Kiran replied as she dodged a groping DA.

"I will kill him. No better yet, I'll make him my bitch so he has to do this instead of us." Kat said as she checked out another man.

"Ouch cousin, I'm offended. Normally people rush to praise the returning hero." Klaus drawled as he walked through the doors.

"Hero my ass."

"Dick." 

"Oh good, you're here." Cali said as she walked up to Klaus. "Mrs. O'Calahan the vice-mayor asked for you personally. But be forewarned there will be a lot of lubricant involved she's an old girl."

"No thank you, I'd rather be staked in the eyes. Honestly will I get any recognition for my good deeds?" He said as he lounged against the front desk.

"Good deeds? Please, sending us a bunch of horny old men is not a good deed, it's a pain in the fucking ass. Also the staking can be arranged, just ask my darling cousin." Kat snapped.

"That's not what I was talking about. No what I was referring to was my heroic rescue of the box of kittens from the Mississippi that I left in your back office." He said as the three girls took off to the back. "You're welcome! You idiots."

.. Tucked away on Cali's desk chair was a beaten up brown box. A frantic mewing echoed from it as several kittens pined for attention. Taking a kitten in each hand, Cali cuddled them against her chest and gasped. In the very corner of the box was a slime covered puppy. Snatching the sickly thing from it's hovel Kat pulled him to her and began crooning a song. A white glow filled the room and began to bathe the forgotten animals in a heady mix of magic and strength. 

"You poor little baby, I'll make sure you're all better by morning." She whispered as she pulled the puppy closer letting the magic take hold.  
“They are so little. Kat what are you doing?” Kiran saw the light enveloping all of the small defenseless animals.  
“Just a little protection spell to make whoever abandoned these adorable little creatures suffer. It will heal them, mostly. Then it falls on us to keep them safe. Isn’t that right beautiful little boy?” Kat cooed the last part holding the puppy up to her face.  
“Kat these are three of the cutest little kittens. Look at their little faces. They are so young their eyes aren’t even open yet.” Cali said turn the two she had in her arms so they were facing Kat.

“We can keep em, right? They need us to take care of them. They will die if we don’t.” Kiran looked between her two best friends, silently saying a prayer for these small creatures.

“Yes we’ll have to sneak them into the compound tonight after everyone is asleep. Only Klaus can know. I’m sure he’ll help us with them. He pretends to be vicious, but he is a big softie. He’ll probably want to take these little cuties everywhere he goes.” Cali had all of the kittens in her lap, giving them a once over for any marks on them.

“Aw look at this little girl she has a perfect circle on her belly. I think we need to go get collars for all of these cuties. Awe are the only girl in a bunch of boys. I’m so sorry my sweetpea. Kay, mommy has to go get you some food so you can grow big and strong and terrorize the town.” Sunshine started to get up and to go to the store.  
“Let me grab my purse.” Cali swung her purse on to her shoulder, as the two left the office.  
“Yeah sure guys, no problem I will just run the entire brothel while you two run around New Orleans trying to find stuff for those kittens. While you are out at least get something for this little boy. Call Elijah, tell him to get his ass here to help me with what his dumbass brother did.” Kat yelled down the hall as the two headed out the back door to the cars.


	13. A Life From The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I own nothing. This fic sort of follows cannon, kinda I tailored it to my needs. This is the result of pixie sticks and negative sleep. Read and Review. Tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Think I should have never touch a keyboard again? Tell me, please :)

Cali pulled out her phone sending Elijah a text, telling him to aid Kat in closing down for the night, with all the extra customers some Original muscle would be appreciated.

Tucking in the puppy in a makeshift bed on her desk, Kat strolled out of the office, running smack into Elijah.

"Cali texted. . . she said you may need some extra crowd control because of my impulsive brother." he said offering Kat a hand to steady herself.

"That would be, appreciated. There's more than twice the amount that we predicted here and we close in an hour. And Cal and Kiran left to take care of the kittens Klaus rescued so I'm on my own for closeout, plus restocking and the books." Kat replied, brushing hair out of her eyes as they strode out into the melee.

"Then where will I best be suited?"

"Bar. For now, I'll manage the stage." Kat said striking a path through the crowd towards the stage. "Where the fuck are you Marcel, I needed you hours ago!" she called once there.

"Working in the back with the liquor orders! As per Accalia's request." he said in the middle of the frenzy.

"Oh, well keep doing that. Eli let him know what we're running low on at the bar. Now I need a DJ while I check on the girls and boys." Kat's voice trailed off to a murmur.

"I'll step in as DJ, Pixie. If that's alright with you?" Damon said as he walked up behind her.

"Thank you. You're a lifesaver. All you need to do is keep the music rolling til 2, and then give out the Last Call announcement. Everyone needs to be out of here by 2:45 so I can start on the books."

"Sounds simple enough, now go, before you have a brain aneurysm or a stroke." Damon chuckled, shooing Kat into the back.

Thanks to the hardworking boys, the night finished without a hitch. Settling back into her office chair with the puppy on her lap, Kat finished off marking the nights profits. Running a hand over his fur she watched as the magic flow over him, cleaning his matted coat until a little Husky was revealed.

"Oh you poor little baby, who could be so monstrous as to toss you aside? So innocent and new to this world." Kat cooed as she looked down into his eyes, with one blue and one red and a white coat he was a sight to behold. "I'm going to call you Felan, my little wolf pup."

"He's so white Ghost may be a better name." Damon said as he lounged against the back wall.

"This little guy isn't a direwolf from Game of Thrones Damon, but hey that's not such a bad idea. Ghost it is." Kat replied ruffling the puppy's coat as he snuggled deeper into her arms.

"You watch the show?"

"Well yes, but I was referring to the books firstly."

"Oh, well I was too. I've read them." Damon said his shoulders shrugging slightly.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." Kat chuckled as she picked Ghost up and headed out the door with Damon.

Cali and Kiran were walking up and down the aisles of the local pet store, filling their cart with everything the little kittens could need. The two girls were trying decide between collar colors when a pale hand reached between them grabbing a dark red collar.

"Well this is the perfect for your cat if you want him to be a murder," Cali turned to see that the mysterious arm belonged to Klaus. "Oh well then its perfect for you. A murders pet deserves a blood red collar."

"You know Accalia you really shouldn't be so rude to someone who sent you so much business this evening. Also the person who will be financing your little kittens life. Also I have dibs on the little girl. You two can have the boys." Klaus said tossing the collar into the cart.

"Um what makes you think the little girl wants you? If you are keeping her, you get to help take care of them. None of this hiring people or compelling people to do your work for you. Do you get it? If you do any of that other stuff I will be kitten napping that little girl, without any remorse." Cali was trying her best to intimidate Klaus into changing his mind.

"That's fine, just understand that when I have to pick up the slack of you not taking care of your kitten I'll do the same." Klaus said as he moved behind the cart to push it so the girls could finish their shopping. Once the shopping had finished Klaus had wooshed into the night and left the girls to transport the supplies.

The car was packed full all sorts of bobbles for the four small creatures that had recently been welcomed into the Mikaelson family. Sunshine pulled out her phone to call Kat and ask her about needing help at Immortel.

"Hi darlin. How's it hanging? Do you need us to come in to help close up?" Kiran was spinning a small green collar around her other hand. "Well since you don't need us do you just want to met us at the compound with our little bundles of fuzz?" Kiran wrapped up the conversation and ended the call.

"So to the compound?" Cali said looking over at Kiran.

"Yeah Kat said she's going to meet us there with the babies, Elijah, and that guy from last night."

"Kiran you know you don't have to spend all your time with us you can go out and meet people. I don't know what you did for fun before moving here, but working at a brothel and trying to help balance a political struggle between supernatural forces were most likely not what your nights consist of." Cali spoke as she mindlessly wove through the dark streets.

"After knowing what is out there I feel much safer being with you guys rather than out there on my own. Plus I needed a change of pace. The joys that is living in the same town for your entire life and never being able to going anywhere without running into someone you know." Kiran said looking out the car window.

Pulling up to the gates of the compound, Cali rolled down her window and reached out to punch in the code, 0666, into the pin pad. The gate swung open and the girls pulled into the long looping driveway. Pulling up next to Kat's car, Cali parked and turned off her car.

Walking up to the door there was a bright sapphire sticky note to greet the two. Scribbled in Kat's handwriting it said, "In the bathroom of Klaus' room. Be quiet." With a knowing look shared the girls lifted their bags and walked through the wooden door.

"Why do we have to go to Klaus' room? I feel like its gonna be like the 'honeymoon' suite at some pervy motel, just bigger. I want to grab a hazmat suit and some lysol wipes." Kiran was following behind Cali.

"It shouldn't be that bad, just remember don't touch anything that could be covered in questionable liquids. Also I wouldn't recommend looking into any of the drawers, who knows what he'll have in there." Cali said as she pushed to door open and walked into the large master suite.

"Finally it took you guys forever to get here. I had to pin them up in the bathroom." Kat said as she stuck her head out the bathroom door. The lower half of the door frame had been blocked off with a large folding table.

"Here I'll lift you over," sickeningly close Klaus placed his hands on Cali's waist.

"I'm good thanks." Cali brushed off his hand and hitched her leg over the table separating herself from the original vampire.

Sunshine followed Cali's lead, "You know Klaus if you wanna help you can pass us the stuff in the bags." Kiran turned to face the dejected Klaus.

Klaus began to pass Sunshine the contents of the bag while commenting on how spoiled the animals were going to be once the vet had given them all their shots. Once everything had been unpacked the girls decided it was about time to wash the remaining grime off of the kittens. Kat started to run a bath, constantly checking the temperature and once the water was half way up her calf she shut the water off.

Turning the to others, "Okay, Klaus are you expecting one of us to wash your kitten for you?"

Klaus joined the three girls in the bathroom and tried to get his kitten from her hiding place underneath the sink. Grabbing her by her scruff Klaus picked up the little girl bring her in close to him snuggling his face into her tiny belly.

"You look like you are trying to eat her." Damon's piercing blue eyes looked into the bathroom where the girls had changed into shorts so they could partially be in the water with the animals.

"You get to help too, get you ass in here" Cali said as she began lowering her little boy into the water slowly. "Its okay Grimmur, this will be over really soon. I promise." Cali cooed over the helpless meows escaping the now wet ball of fuzz.

"Grimmur? Really Cali?" Kat said as she had Ghost by his collar as he sat in the water.

"It means fierce in Icelandic, and my little boy is gonna be fierce and take crap from nobody." Cali said massaging the shampoo into Grimmur.

"I like it," Sunshine said as she reached for the shampoo. "I don't know what to call this little guy."

"Well just wait and see." Kat said picking up Ghost and setting him in the tub. Ghost started to lap at the water. "No silly boy you don't drink this water." Kat picked up the pup laughing at the derp face.

A shrill scream pulled Kat's attention away from Ghost. The scream had come from Sunshine who was trying to manage a squirming kitten. Finally releasing the kitten on the floor, the little guy began to frantically try to get the shampoo Sunshine had squeezed out on to his back off.

"And the name for this little fella is Tweak. Decision made." Sunshine said in a fit of laughter.

"What did you even do to him?" Damon said from his perch on the chair at the vanity in the bathroom.

"I just put some shampoo on him and apparently he doesn't care for that." Sunshine said from the corner of the room where Tweak had taken refuge in a pile of towels.

"Ew, Tweak those are dirty towels. Now you have Klaus's ball germs on you. Now you really need a bath." Cali laughed as Sunshine jerked away from the towels.

"Well since you aren't taking up the space in the bath I think its time Night Stalker, gets her first bath." Klaus said getting up from where he was sitting with his little girl.

"The hell are you calling that little girl?" Kat said rinsing the shampoo out of Ghost's fur with the detachable showerhead.

"Her name is Night Stalker. She is vicious and stalks her prey like a good little hunter like her daddy." Klaus held her up to his face and in a moment of "aww" Night put her front paws on Klaus's nose.

"I swear to god Klaus that kitten hurts Grim I will shank you with a white oak stake." Cali said pouring some water on Grim's back.

"Night is harmless." No sooner had to words left Klaus' mouth than Night's claws dug into his calf.

"I don't think she likes the water." Sunshine said still trying to coax Tweak out of the towels.

"Well she needs to get over it." Klaus said gripping her scruff in an attempt to calm her down.

"That's not helping Klaus. If only she was like Grim he loves the water. Don't you my sweet boy." Cali had finished washing Grim and was rubbing him dry in a towel.

"Well, she needs to figure this out because this will not work." Klaus was wrestling with Night trying to get her completely dunked in the water so he could shampoo her fur.

"Ah the original vampire has met his match in the form of a 4 oz kitten. It's so pathetic it's almost tragic really, an Original Hybrid can't even control a kitten." Damon smirked, up until Ghost lept from Kat's arms in the bathtub and onto his lap, soapy water puddling all over his Italian leather shoes.

"Ah poor Damon who gets defeated by a sopping wet puppy, who's pathetic now?" Klaus jeered as he finally submerged Night.

"Both of you, shush. Ghost, here." Kat snapped, as Ghost scooted off Damon's lap and back towards her.

Now that all the critters had been washed and were fast asleep in the bathroom. The bathroom being their makeshift room until they were cleared by the vet, who was coming in the morning. The new owners climbed over the partition and wandered downstairs to the kitchen.

"Kat you should make us food," Cali said as she opened the fridge and pulled out a juice box for herself.

"Accalia, you are an adult why are you drinking a juice box? Why are those even in the fridge, I know Hayley is pregnant but the baby won't be born for awhile. Even then I doubt she will be drinking that sugary nonsense until she is much older." Klaus said as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, I'm twenty one years old I can do whatever and whoever I damn well please. Now if you'll excuse me, me and my juice box are going upstairs and going to bed." Cali strommed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.

"What crawled up her ass?" Damon asked after watching the exchange.

"I think she's hungry and tired. If her blood sugar gets too low she snaps like that." Kat said as she was sliding on to the stool next to Sunshine.

"Makes sense. Now Klaus pour me a drink." Sunshine said changing the topic.

The four eventually all had drinks and were sitting around talking about nothing in particular until the sun had begun to raise into the sky.

"Time for this human to get some sleep." Kat pushed herself away from the table where the four had been sitting.

"Yeah same here," Sunshine got up too.

The two vampires sat there staring at each other for a moment. Finally Klaus broke the silence by clearing his throat and shifting in his seat.

"You know if you keep thinking that hard I think your brain may implode." Damon remarked as he finished his glass of scotch.

"I know that it isn't not really my place to say anything considering Katerina can take care of herself and-"

"Will kill you if she knew you were saying this to me, or would find some way to murder you or at least make you suffer." Damon said interrupting Klaus.

"That being said, I will kill you if you hurt her. Not even right away, I would wait for a bit to make you suffer your impending death. I will stick stakes through your little eyeballs then tear your heart out. Okay?" Klaus smiled at Damon like he had just been given wonderful news.

"That's fine, but I hope you know that you won't get the chance. She will kill me before you even find out that you need to kill me." Damon said as he stood up and threw the rest of the scotch into the sink and started to head upstairs.

"Oh she wouldn't kill you, she would just wait for you to piss someone else off and they'd do it for her." Kat hissed as she leaned over the railing, her glare burning through the two men like a wildfire.

"Oh shit she heard us. Run!" Klaus chuckled.

"Go to bed you two idiots." She muttered as she headed back to her room.

The next day came and went, the new additions to the world's most fucked up family passing their health inspection with flying colors. And so their training began, starting with Klaus trying to teach Night how to attack people and failing miserably. While Kat simultaneously taught Ghost attack commands in Latin so as not to be confused with Klaus.

Grim and Tweak became best friends in crime using stealth tactics to terrorize the villagers. Tweak having become adopted by Elijah as Kiran couldn't handle his spastic ways. The lighthearted mood followed the little ones around and coated the compound in hilarity not seen in a long time. Until one day when Klaus's antics with Night got away from him.

Scampering around the open corridor Night followed by Klaus was clawing his way through most of the vampires, until he finally stopped. Pausing for a second the kitten tilted it's head and looked up at a newcomer. Then she lunged upward, digging her claws into the man's flesh, rivulets of blood trickling out of the holes in his pants pooled along her head as she kept climbing.

"Get the fuck off of me, you stupid cat!" He yelled, reaching down to yank Night off only to meet Klaus's face.

"Stefan. Touch my kitten, and you die. Welcome to New Orleans!" Klaus said as he pulled Night away smiling broadly at none other than Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother.

"Brother!" Damon called out from his perch next to Kat, quickly flitting over to Stefan's side. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I broke it off with Elena, I just couldn't deal with the fact she may still have feelings for you." Stefan replied, leaning in to hug Damon.

"Yeah I'm going to call bullshit on that blatantly pathetic lie." Kat said as she sauntered towards the brothers.

"What the hell do you know about it little girl?" Stefan snapped.

"Well let's see... Quite a bit considering that I've met both Elena and Damon, and don't call me a little girl. Dick." Kat said tossing her hair over her shoulder as Damon snickered at his brother.

"I wouldn't make her angry brother she's a very powerful witch. Why did you come here though?" Damon chuckled.

"I'd rather not talk about it out here, among strangers."

"Oh come on Stefan we're all friends here." Damon smirked as Klaus added"Saying that means it's good gossip, Cali get me popcorn!"

"Get your own Klaus, I want to hear this!" Cali shot back as everyone herded inside the building towards the kitchen.

Scotch and bourbon was passed around as Stefan began his pathetic tale of woe and misconstrued actions.

"The next thing I knew it was morning and Bonnie and I woke up in my bed naked." Stefan had finished his account of why he really left Mystic Falls to those who were in the compound.

"Time out let me get this straight you slept with the anchor? You slept with someone who was more dead than a vamp?" Sunshine laughed as she sat on the arm of the chair that Rebekah was sitting in.

"Oh sweetie, the anchor is the least exciting of his conquests. Hell who knows who he slept with when he went all ripper those few times. By few I mean every couple decades." Bex got up to refill her glass. "What are you on Steffy, 5 or 6 times falling off the wagon."

Stefans canines elongated and the veins under his eyes darkened, "You know Bex that you really shouldn't piss off someone who still owns a white oak stake."

" Please brother, you are harmless. The only people in danger are the human pets." Damon said laughing at his brothers antics.

"Yeah I know. There is too many heartbeats in this room. I need to do hunting soon otherwise we may lose a human." Stefan said as he anxiously ran his hands over the tops of his thighs.

"Um I'm gonna leave. I have something to do at Immortel," Kiran got up and took the path out that kept her as far away from Stefan as possible.

"The hell is she talking about? I thought we were closed tonight?" Cali turned to look at Kat who was sharing the love seat with Damon.

"We are. She is just afraid that Stefan will eat her," Klaus said as he mindlessly petting Night.

"Why on earth would you sleep with Bonnie? Sure if she was still a powerful witch you could rationalize it, but she was just there. Oh my god! Oh my god!" Kat got up and went sprinting up the stairs to her room.

"Where is she going?" Stefan asked looking at Cali who was on her phone ignoring the vast majority of what was happening.

"I don't know. Probably to get one of her little spell books," as the last word had left her mouth Cali's phone was sent flying across the room only to hit Ghost where he was sleeping.

"Little Witch! Word of advice, be careful to make sure your spell is powerful enough so you are not assaulting your dog." Klaus shouted, looking upwards where the floor of Kat's room would be.

"Thanks mutt." Kat shouted back being sure to dropped something loudly on the floor.

Cali got on to all fours and half crawled and dragged herself over to where her phone was using Ghost as a pillow.

"What I was doing was grabbing this book I was looking at last night. There's a spell in here to make people remember things they can't. I figured I would try it on Stefan to see if there was a reason he slept with Bonnie or if he's a whore." Kat said walking into the living room, taking a seat on the floor next to Cali's sprawled out legs.

"I'm good, I'd rather not remember," Stefan held up his hands as the shield himself from Kat.

"Too bad, now shut up I need to focus to get this right." Kat began reading the incantation. An aura of power opened out of Kat's hands and swam across the room and up into Stefan's body.

Before Kat had finished the spell Grim came running into the living room, dead mouse in his mouth. Cali screamed, breaking Kat's focus.

"Goddamnit! Cali! All I needed was another few seconds and it would have worked, but now nothing. Who knows how much of this worked on him." Kat said walking over to where Stefan was to assess the damage.

Stefan backed away from Kat's small hands that moved with purpose pulling at the vampires face to ensure he was okay.

"Well, am I dying?" Stefan asked gingerly moving his joints out of fear of pain.

"Yeah you'll be fine you big baby," Kat said rejoining Damon on the loveseat.

"You think this is him being a baby, you should have known him back in the 1850's. All he would do is cry because I took something from him or I was being mean. Henrietta had her hands full with you." Damon said handing his glass to Kat.

Cali giggled drawing attention away from the conversation at hand. Shaking her head Cali quickly typed out a message for whomever she was talking to. After pressing send she looked up to five sets of eyes staring at her.

"What?" Cali said scooting closer into Ghost away from the stares.

"Who the hell are you talking to you, that is making you giggle?" Rebekah said with a quizzical look.

"This guy I met one night at a bar, he wants me to come out tonight. I told him I was busy dealing with Mikaelson nonsense. He said to fuck you all and it made me laugh 'cause I have. Well except Klaus, but he really isn't a Mikaelson so its a technicality." Cali said then returned her attention to her phone.

"Tell him you will meet him at Rousseau's. I think we could all use a drink right now." Klaus said standing up.

"Um we are not crashing Cali's date. The last time I went out with her when she was meeting someone, her ass ended up in jail. I am not interested in getting to know the New Orleans police department any more than I already do." Kat said.

"Come on Kat, we can just compel them to let Cali go." Damon smirked as he held out his hand to help Kat up.

"You guys are not coming. Hell no. I don't need you 7 of you tagging along. I'm a big girl, I can go on a date alone. Unless this compound is turning into a cult in which case, I'll pass on the kool-aid."

"You think you are so clever Cali. No we aren't a cult, but I think we could all do with a night out. Plus we need to celebrate Stefan being here." Klaus said pulling her phone out of her hand, sending a quick text to the guy.

"Fine we'll just accidentally show up at the same bar you are at." Damon said with a look of defiance.

The argument was settled against Cali's wishes everyone was going to the bar. Half an hour later following four outfit changes by Klaus, two hair emergencies by Stefan, and Damon getting his neck snapped by Rebekah, the group piled into their respective cars and followed Cali to Rousseau's. Only to have to run back to the compound because Elijah forgot his tie, letting Cali arrive before them.

As Cali settled into her seat at the bar and ordered her usual midori sour she surveyed the prospects, looking for her date. They had met there a few days back and hit it off after he paid for her tab, and made a Harry Potter reference regarding Slytherin kindness. His name was Julian and worked as an engineer. Cami brought Cali her drink as she searched the bar for him, making a brief comment about Marcel, trying to draw her in but something at the doors had caught her attention.

Enter Klaus who had dressed up for this date stalking, wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath, his slightly messy hair hidden under the fedora he snatched off a patron's head as he walked by. His change of clothes had Cali gasping slightly, until the light brush of a hand on her arm drew her attention to her date Julian.

"Well she looked happy to see you." Kat snicked at Klaus as they all settled into a table at the back of the restaurant, giving them a good view of Cali and her new boytoy.

"Shut up Katerina." Klaus snapped as he twisted his fedora slightly, staring over at the bar. "So what's the story on this guy?"

"I don't know. Let's find out, I'll go get drinks." Rebekah said as she got up and headed towards the couple.

"Oh this should be good." Kat said as she scooted closer to Damon as he turned in his chair to put an arm around her shoulders. "Someone should have brought popcorn."

"I thought about it, but we took so long in getting here anyways, I thought Stefan was never going to get his hair right." Damon chuckled.

"Sorry that I care about what I look like when I am first going out in a new town." Stefan said taking the only seat with its back to Cali and Julian.

Julian was your stereotypical looking grad student, mildly attractive, maybe a little shorter than the average male which meant definitely shorter than Klaus which had him preening like a peacock.

"Well for all the hype about this man being so strong and authoritative I thought he would be taller." Klaus snickered, earning a fist bump from Stefan.

"Yeah he's a bit on the shorter side isn't he, and that coat is just too small for him. Poor kid, he hasn't learned to shop in the grown up section of the store yet." Damon added.

"Will you guys shut up, I'm trying to work a spell here." Kat hissed her grimoire out as she flipped through the pages.

"Oh yes, what delightful spell shall you cast now dear cousin? Perhaps a charm to make his obviously dyed blonde hair fall out?" Klaus said, his eyes gleaming as he leaned towards Kat.

"And ruin another one of Cali's dates? Hardly, I learned my lesson a long time ago about that, no I'm trying to find out more about him and see if he has any secrets we should know about."

"You mean like that spell you tried to cast on me that failed so miserably?" Stefan said.

"Ah no, and that spell wasn't a complete failure anyways, was it mister I used to write poetry about my hair?" Kat snickered.

"For the last time that was just a slip of the tongue nothing more!"

"Right… Keep telling yourself that brother, I've seen the evidence." Damon smirked.

"Okay, be quiet, or at least don't talk as much." Kat whispered as ran a hand over the grimoire, letting the magic race through her and dance along the words. "Revelet deus absconsa tua."

"Did it work?" Elijah muttered, turning away from his conversation with Rebekah.

"I think so, someone tell me what they're saying." Kat muttered.

"I'll play Cali." Klaus said, sweeping his arms out in a dramatic pose.

"And I will be the tool sitting across from her." Damon replied, giving Kat a slight wink.

"Oh this should be good." Rebekah said as she reclined back.

"Way better than cable." Kat agreed.

Unaware of the shenanigans going on behind her back, Cali was finally starting to get into her date. Tossing her hair over her shoulder for the third time in five minutes she finished of her second midori sour.

"I'm so sorry about the band of misfits tagging along. They don't really understand the whole idea of personal boundaries. You have no idea what it is like to live in the same as house as them. Just last week Klaus walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth while I was in the shower." Cali signaled to the bartender for her next drink.

"He's your brother, right?" Julian said taking a sip of his sex on the beach.

"Umm, no. We are business partners and friends. I don't actually know. Sometimes he acts like we are murder bffl's and other days he treats me like I'm one of the whores that work at Immortel. Who knows what goes on in that head of his. Once at a party I could have sworn by the way he was acting that he wanted me but who the hell knows. I doubt it though he has a baby mama at the house. I think that was a drunken hook up. Enough about them tell me about you." Cali said shaking the thoughts from her head and placing her hand on Julians thigh.

Across the room, Klaus and Damon began their performance.

"Oh I wish my dearest friends could join me up here, I do miss them oh so very much. Why just the other day Klaus thoughtfully joined me in the bathroom while I was in the shower." Klaus said.

"I hope he's your brother and that was platonic, otherwise wow you're kind of a whore, like Cersei." Damon replied, pantomiming a sip with his pinky out. "I do so love my fruity pink drink, it accentuates my masculinity."

"No, that would be incest. Ah ha ha ha." Klaus chirped in a high pitch laugh. "We're just business partners and future lovers. Oh and don't forget murder bffl's! He's so smart and gallant, once at a party he gave me great life advice about how I'm better than pathetic mortals like you. And he's even kind enough to house his brother's girlfriend, who's going through a difficult pregnancy right now with his child that he was so gracious in gifting her. Now, tell me about your sad lonely life."

"I thought I was her murder bffl." Rebekah pouted as they turned all turned back to the original conversation.

"Well I'm an engineer, but you know that. Secretly though I've always wanted to be a male cheerleader, I love the feel of spandex on my skin." Julian replied to her question.

"Oh that's nice, I used to be a cheerleader." Cali responded, motioning for another drink at Cami.

"Yeah, but my father thought it was too queer. I guess it was his desire to hide his latent homosexual tendencies, but I'm perfectly comfortable with my metrosexual lifestyle. Oh I love your toes, they're so suckable."

"That's gross, so what drew you to New Orleans, you told me you were originally from Ohio."

"Oh I love the culture, the food itself is to die for. Like I would literally kill someone for some gumbo, I mean it, someone would die."

"Well murder is always interesting."

"Oh yes, wait I mean no. I just find it fun to jack off to those reality crime shows like Snapped."

"I like that show… I guess I could see the appeal."

"Oh yeah, it's almost as good as Hoarders, man that show gets me going. Just like your toes, god they're mouthwatering."

"Okay, this is getting way too personal and weird, why the fuck are you telling me these things?"

"You told me to talk about myself, which I love doing by the way. God I'm so awesome."

"Egomaniac, oh that's not very attractive ."

"I am so attractive, my six pack is just perfectly sculpted, although I guess I could do a bit more manscaping, it gets a bit tangled down there."

"Seriously, stop. This is way too, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuckitty fuck fuck!" Cali screamed.

Back at the table, Klaus and Damon began to really get into their roles.

"I'm an engineer. Wait seriously, that's just a lame job. But I really wish I could be a male cheerleader, I… just… love the feeling… of spandex… Ha ha ha… on my skin." Damon choked out, laughter racking his body.

"Oh, I was a cheerleader once, I still have my uniform." Klaus said, twirling his hair as he winked at Damon.

"My father is gay, and I most likely will be later on in life, or a drag queen. Oh I love your toes, oh my, they're oh so suckable… this man has many many issues." Damon paused trying to compose himself. "No, I can't Kat this spell is just so fantastic."

"Toe fetish, no thank you. But uh anyways, what brings you here, to me?" Klaus replied running a hand over Damon's arm.

"The food, it's killworthy. Murder, it's just the best way to get gumbo."

"Murder is wonderful, it's part of the reason I am just so attracted to Klaus, he makes it so incredibly sexy."

"Yeah murder is just great, it really gets my motor going, I mean that show Snapped, Oh yeah."

"I love Snapped, its so fascinating."

"But what really turns me on is watching Hoarders, the way people pack their junk into those tiny little houses, oh so tight. And your toes, I just want to eat them up."

"Something seriously f-ed up is going on but I'm too vapid to figure it out."

"Well I'm talking about me, like you said to. And I am perfect, absolutely and totally in all senses of the word."

"I love a man with a BIG ego."

"I'm so hot, my abs are just like Adonis, though apparently my junk is all sorts of nasty."

"OH fuck, I think I just came."

"Wow, I didn't know that I came, thanks for clearing that up for me. It's really good to know that these sorts of things happened to me." Cali hissed as she stood behind Klaus her hands on her hips. "Katerina my darling best friend, end the spell before I end you."

"Okay, but you have to admit, the spell saved a lot of time in deciding on whether or not you were gonna fuck him." Kat said, as she opened the grimoire. "Finis."

"I will admit nothing, now can you freaks please leave, I have a date to ditch." Cali said as she turned away haughtily and stalked back to the bar.

"Well that was entertaining, though not as much as watching videos of me have sex with Lexie." Stefan said.

"I knew it! I knew you two had sex!" Damon yelled as they all began to file out of Rousseau's leaving money scattered across the table.


	14. Murder? And Mayhem ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I own nothing, this is the result of pixie sticks and negative sleep. Read and Review. Tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Think I should have never touch a keyboard again? Tell me, please :)

After the date stalk and ditch, Cali swore an oath to abstain from talking to men in bars, except for when it was her job. So naturally she broke it the next day, and the one after that, and the one after that, until finally she locked herself in the back room of the Immortel and made Kat deal with the customers.

"Kiran can you go order another case of Sam Adams, I have to stay up front and answer the phone." Kat asked her friend as they opened up for the night.

"Sure, have fun with the customers, it's a full moon so tonight should be interesting." Kiran replied as she walked off towards the bar.

The double doors to the entrance burst open as the Friday night crowd rushed in. Throngs of people both mortal and immortal filled the bar and the back rooms. The night have started with 30 girls and at 1:30 they were down five and the work load had doubled.

"Cali can you please come help on the floor. We are swamped and there are too many customers." Kat had popped her head in the office where Cali was hiding.

"You are kidding me right? There isn't anyone else who can cover?" Cali was really hoping that she wasn't actually needed.

"No, Cal I know you aren't feeling up to working but please we are slammed." Kat begged her friend.

"Yeah gimme like 20 I need to shower really quick" Cali said digging through the wardrobe in the office for a towel and outfit for her first shift of the night.

Fifteen minutes after Cali had left the office, she was showered and had made her way to the makeup room with the other girls and quickly did a smokey eye and red lips. Cali dressed in a red bandage dress and had curled her hair so it was falling in ringlets down her back.

"Oh thank god you're ready. There is a client who is willing to spend money out the wazoo. Take him to whatever room he wants. I love you Cali, thank you for doing this. I promise I will make it up to you." Kat said as her and Cali walked out to the main floor.

"So who's the guy I'm fucking? Cali looked around the bar to find her "date."

"See that young lookin kid over talking up Sunshine?"

"Yeah"

"It's that older guy in his fifties with the ducky tie. Have fun with that, he keeps saying things like Awesome and Wait for it." Kat replied as she twisted around and walked back towards the front counter, barely reaching the phone in time as it kept up it's incessant ringing.

"Fuck you two Kat" Cali muttered as she headed off to her customer.

Around two when the crowd would usually begin to die down, it picked back up. Cursing under her breath, Kat ran from the bar to the counter as she and Kiran managed the front. Nightwalkers and humans mixed in a neverending flow of booze and sex until finally, Kat lost it.

"Alright, everybody get the fuck out! If you're not out of this establishment in the next five minutes, I'll start blasting you all to hell."

"Yeah you and who's army bitch?" a nightwalker called out, earning a snapped neck from Klaus who was lounging against the bar.

"Oh I'll help her take out the trash but you all should know by now that miss Katerina can take care of herself."

"Thanks. . . I think." Kat muttered to Klaus as he walked out with the rest of the bar.

Turning back to the counter, Kat began to wipe off the spilled beer and salvage some documents when she heard a cool British voice behind her say: "I must say that was quite a show of power there, miss?"

"Malfoy. My name's Kat Malfoy." she replied turning around to meet the dark eyes of a handsome new man.

"Katerina, what a beautiful name." he said as he reached over and took her hand to his lips.

"Thanks, I think. Listen I don't mean to be rude but I need to close out and you're kind of in the way. No offense or anything, I'm just really tired and I need to get this done so I can go home and crash."

"No offense taken, perhaps we can continue this conversation under better pretenses the next time we meet."

"Uh… sure." Kat replied, watching him disappear before her eyes. Shuddering slightly she went back to her work when she remembered. Oh shit, Damon's going to be pissed I agreed to date another guy. Oh well, he has no claim on me, yet.

Meanwhile, Cali had just finished up with her client and was cleaning the room when Klaus arrived.

"So how was it tonight? Busy?"

"No Klaus it was as slow as molasses, what the hell do you think, of course it was busy!" Cali snarled waving the Clorox wipes in his face.

"You don't need to be so cross, Love. I am simply asking about your business ventures. After you finish cleaning in here, do you need to do anything else here? There is this new restaurant in the quarter and I hate eating alone." Klaus said grabbing one of the wipes and starting aimlessly wiping down surfaces.

"Klaus do you have any idea of how much paperwork I have to file to keep this place from being raided by every single branch of law enforcement? I don't have time to go out with you so you aren't lonely. Ask your sister, she normally likes you." Cali retorted pulling the wipe out of Klaus' hand.

"I will just have to go terrorize the village instead. There's some witchy business that's been bothering me." Klaus walked away leaving Cali alone with her thoughts.

Cali walked back to her office turned on the coffee maker, sat down at her desk, then began to take on the never ending stack of papers that had accumulated throughout the night. The forms consumed Cali and her attention until the sun had already ascended far into the sky. It was not until Kat and Sunshine had returned from the compound looking for Hayley that Cali realized how long she had been working.

"Have you seen Hayley? She isn't anywhere in the compound and Klaus is starting to do that thing where he get irrationally crazy. Not the normal kind of crazy where he gets plans for world domination and what not. He's at the we are going to burn down the whole world if he doesn't get what he wants, kind of crazy." Kat said collapsing on to the couch.

"The last time I saw Hayley was yesterday when we left for work, she was on the phone with someone talking about some wolf. I vaguely remember her saying something about heading out to the bayou. I think." Cali turned away from the papers as she answered.

"Oh he is gonna be over the moon a that. Are we gonna tell him or do you think he will figure it out for himself." Sunshine said from next to Kat on the couch.

All three of the girls phones went off at the same time. They shared a knowing look. The alert was from Nik who had sent them a text message.

Looking down Sunshine read aloud, "Marcel. He took her and my child. The peace we discussed is over."

"Oh great. Come on let's go talk him off the ledge." Cali scooped up her belongings and headed out the door with the other two close behind her.

The three climbed into Kat's car and rode to the compound.

"Hello there three lovely women who best have something very interesting to say otherwise I may kill you. Oh and the interesting fact best be where the mother of my child is located." Klaus downed the last of the bottle of whisky he had been holding.

"We don't know where she is but there is this magical thing that I can do to find her. Klaus you forget I'm a witch." Kat said taking the empty bottle from Nik.

"Katerina, if you can do the spell then do the spell and stop wasting my time." Klaus broke the seal on the next bottle of booze.

"Well unless you have her blood on hand, I suggest you bust a vein so I can find the baby." Kat walked out of the room heading to her room to grab one of her many grimoires.

Klaus sat on down on the couch in his study, resting the bottle on his lap waiting for something to happen. Cali and Sunshine sat down next to Klaus unsure how to help the situation. Kat came back into the room with Ghost, Grim, and Night following closely behind her.

"See even the animals know you need their comforting right now." Sunshine said trying to pick up Grim who scampered under her hand on to Klaus' lap.

"Need blood, if you want baby mama found." Kat laid out a map of Louisiana on the small coffee table in front of where the others were sitting.

Biting into his wrist Klaus supplied Kat with the blood needed for the spell. Looking down at the puncture marks on his wrists Klaus glanced between the small trickle of blood and the three women around him. Kat spoke the incantation sending the blood to focus on the area of where Hayley was.

"There she's in the bayou. Now will you stop throwing your temper tantrum?" Kat asked petting ghost.

"Yes now we need to go get her. ELIJAH! DAMON!" Klaus called for the rest of the motley crew of friends he had assembled in the past few months.

"You rang?" Damon sauntered in with his signature smirk.

"You know that thing we discussed the other day about safe keeping the compound?" Klaus said referencing a conversation the men had shared without the girls.

"Brother, not now. Like we said then they must agree to it before we take any action."

"Yes, blah blah, life choices. We need to keep them safe." Damon sat behind Kat so that she was between his outstretched legs.

"What the hell are you three idiots talking about?" Sunshine's normal smile had been replaced with a look of a cornered animal.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with right now Kiran." Elijah said as he came to be seated next to her with an arm casually draped around her shoulder.

"Okay the three of you are up to something and you have about three seconds to tell us what the hell you are going to do with us." Cali said leaning forward.

"We are just concerned with your three's safety and wish to ensure that you are kept safe." Klaus scooted closer to Cali.

The three men shared a glance then in a flash they bit into their forearms. Before any questions could be raised the girls mouths were forcefully pressed to the puncture marks, ingesting the blood. It seems that men had each decide which of the girls they would protect; Klaus choose Cali, Damon selected Kat, and Elijah picked Kiran.

As soon as they were able to process what was occurring the three started fighting back. Cali had gotten enough of a footing to push herself off the couch and on to the floor trying to escape the flow of blood. Klaus had her pinned on her stomach with his weight keeping her from getting away from the blood. Kat had gone with the approach of elbowing Damon in the stomach. Unfortunately for Kat she was trapped between the table and Damon. Then Kiran had it the easiest of the three, all she needed to do was push Elijah's arm away with determined force and Elijah relented.

The two struggles continued until finally the girls stopped struggling against the men. Both Damon and Klaus pulled their arms away and let the girls readjust before even bothering to attempt to mount a defense.

"What the hell was that about," Kat looked between the three immortals in the room. "If we wanted to have your blood in our systems we would have asked. Plus now if we get killed in the bayou, we will be turned into vampires. Do you want that? Do you really want to deal with the three of us for all eternity ?" Kat began to pace back and forth getting progressively more upset the more she talked.

"Kat we just don't want anything to happen to you if for some reason you guys are attacked." Damon said trying to calm her down.

"The fact that you think we need protection, is offensive. You all know that I can take care of myself and these two," Kat gestured at Cali who was still pinned under Klaus and Sunshine who was sitting on the couch. "Also can you two get up so it doesn't look like you guys are fucking?"

Untangling from each other Cali and Klaus returned to their spots on the couch. Klaus returning the bottle of alcohol to his lap, almost like it was a security blanket. Cali began to try to get rid of the blood around her face and in her mouth.

"You two had it easy. There was only two streams of blood leaking into your mouth, I had four. Plus you guys don't have to worry about vampire AIDS." knowing there was a bottle in the lap next her Cali reached and found her self gripping something that wasn't the bottle.

"While I like your initiative Accalia now is not the time or the place for your sexual advances. Of course later is an entirely different story." Klaus said running his fingers through Cali's hair.

"Klaus what are you talking about? I'm grabbing the neck of the bottle," Cali finally turned to see what she had actually grabbed. "EW! Oh my god!" Cali pulled her hand away and moved closer to Sunshine.

"What you didn't like what you felt? That hurts my dear. Elijah did she react this way to you?" Klaus said with his smirk growing.

"It moved. It moved while I was touching it. Why did no one tell me where my hand was?" Cali said curling into Sunshine.

"It? That hurts Acalia. If you continue to talk that way I may begin to think that our witty banter is just that. Does this mean the sexual tension is all a ruse?" Klaus feigned hurt at Cali's reaction.

"Klaus, knock it off. Not only does she need to worry about getting vampire hepatitis from you, she also needs to disinfect her hand because god only knows what diseases you are carrying." Kat said.

"Ew. I need to go shower. You guys go get the knocked up wolf. I need to exfoliate my hand until it bleeds." Cali said leaving the room.

"Well I do believe we should follow Cali's instructions and go get the preggers wolf." Damon said reaching out to offer Katerina assistance getting off the floor.

"Well the let's pack up the wolfsbane grenades and guns." Elijah said standing up as well.

The 5 left to head to the center of werewolf territory and to locate Hayley. While driving down the dirt road they began to see signs of ramshackle housing, blankets propped up on branches and cardboard lean to's. Waving her hands around frantically, Kat managed to stop the car. Whispering she told the others "Get out and be quiet, Tyler is nearby I can feel him."

Quickly but silently the crack team got out of the car and spread out along the perimeter of a solitary house along the water. Klaus and Damon flanked Kat as she motioned for Elijah and the girls to go into the house. A rustle behind them had Klaus nearly ripping a bunnies throat out as they turned away from the house. Shaking with laughter Damon nearly missed the first arrow as Tyler jumped down from one of the overhanging trees.

Whipping his crossbow around, Tyler fired another shot at Damon only to have the bow going flying from his hands as Kat snapped her fingers. Klaus slid in that two second gap to throw Tyler to the ground, his hand digging inside Tyler's ribcage, blood gurgling out as Tyler roared in pain.

"Klaus, take your hand out of his chest he isn't a puppet." Elijah snapped, Klaus begrudgingly complied.

"Well that was anticlimactic, I was expecting more than a crossbow." Damon smirked. "I mean honestly Tyler, didn't your master train you better, to be a good little mutt?"

"Stop antagonizing him Damon, he was just beaten up by his mortal enemy and a little girl." Kat said as Klaus began to chuckle.

"I'm not a mutt."

"Could have fooled me." Klaus and Kat muttered simultaneously.

As the two laughed at their timed humor, Kat began to weave a spell around Tyler, binding him to the ground so he couldn't retaliate. Snickering at the hybrid's prone form the trio went to join Elijah and the girls to check on Haley.

Reclined back against the wall, Haley's hands were smeared with blood, Elijah hovered over her. Kat and Sunshine were propped up on the wall, their eyes mirroring a glazed look that could only be described as complete and utter boredom. Turning his head slightly, Elijah acknowledged Klaus's entrance with a snarl.

"Where is Marcel?" Klaus said ignoring his brothers greeting.

"Why does it matter brother? If he were behind this it would not have been the bayou where she was kept. He would have kept her in the old house or in the church. Obviously its not him." Elijah said not taking his eyes off Hayley.

"Well then Tyler must be working with the witches. Why are those women trying to destroy me and my city?"

"Niklaus will you please for a minute consider someone other than yourself?" Elijah said standing to face his brother.

Grabbing Elijahs shoulders Nik Goes to hug his brother, "You know brother you're right. I should consider others." Once the two were close enough Nik bit into his brother's neck.

"KLAUS!" Kat screamed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought of someone else. I thought of how my brother has obviously betrayed me to those witches. He and Davina must have come up with a plan to destroy me when I had given his daggered body to her to assure Marcel that he was safe." Nik turned and looked out the dust covered window.

Kat and Sunshine rushed over to Elijah trying to find some way to help him. Even when injured Elijah remained stoic, shooing the girls away and moving towards his brother.

"Niklaus I have not betrayed you to anyone. Perhaps its best you and the girls left. I will return to the compound once the poison of your bite have left my system."

"Come girls we are leaving," Niklaus gestured for the three to follow him.

"Um, no I'm staying with Elijah to make sure he doesn't, you know die." Kiran said going to stand by Elijah.

"I'm not leaving either." Kat said joining Kiran.

"Well then, come little wolf we are leaving." Klaus reached out and grabbed Hayley by her arm.

The two walked out and where Damon was standing outside keeping an eye on Tyler who was still tied to the post.

"Come Damon we are leaving. The girls and Elijah are staying to keep an eye to see who returns." Klaus said pausing in front of Tyler. "Oh and mutt, please remember the only reason you are alive is because I allow it. Come here again and I will remove your head from your body." With that the two men walked away.

"Here." Hayley threw a knife to Tyler, intentionally throwing just a bit short of where he could reach it.

"Oops guess you can't get it." Hayley turned on her heel and jogged to catch up with the boys.

The girls sat with Elijah for several hours, watching process the werewolf venom delusions with impeccable grace, that is until Sunshine had to break it. Elijah had been sitting quiet for almost an hour, his murmurings about past loves the only hint of his hallucinations, when Sunshine accidentally knocked over a chair as she stood up.

Elijah jumped to his feet, his fangs flashing out as he reached for the nearest person, which happened to be Kat who promptly shrieked, letting out a burst of magic that sent Elijah flying back into the wall.


End file.
